Príncipes Oscuros
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: En las afueras de la ciudad un castillo resguarda a los que fueron héroes, ahora, eran temidos incluso por el rey de Fiore. Allí, los oscuros habitantes del castillo inmortales encontrarían la mitad de su alma, un humano...Este fic participa en la actividad Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo" del Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92
1. Reflejo

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo "**

 **Septiembre: honor a quien honor merece "Gruvia day"**

 **Frase:**

 **23\. Esperaré**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría.**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 937 aprox.**

 **1**

" **Reflejo"**

Sentado en una mesa cuadrada con pocos asientos, un pelinegro cuyos ojos negros se fijaban molestos al ver a un pelirosa hablar estupideces y de por sí, tenía en mente otras cosas.

La hermandad que habían formado, eran un grupo de hombres y mujeres cuyas vidas se habían extendido demasiado tiempo mortal y realmente estaban cansados de ver como el mundo les temía.

Se les conoció como: "Fairy Tail"

Cada uno tenía un nombre y con el una leyenda sobre sus hombros, por eso, escogieron un lugar lejos del mundo exterior para replegar todo aquello que hicieron.

— **¡¿Estas prestando atención, idiota?!** —exclamo un pelirosa, lo que hizo que le ignorará — **¡No me ignores, estúpido Stripper!**

— **Si ya terminamos, tengo cosas que hacer** —se echó atrás, se levantó de su asiento y simplemente salió del lugar.

Todas las noches, cada uno de ellos salía a "alimentarse", pero, ya el estaba cansado de aquella vida y deseaba abrazar el amanecer.

Vivir en un mundo tan distinto al suyo, las risas y todo lo que lo rodeaba lo frustraban, miró su mano derecha que había perdido a cambio de poder para salvar a sus amigos.

Y, de paso al reino de Fiore.

Álvarez, un poderoso grupo de inmortales como ellos y que habían vencido, gracias a esa mano junto a E.N.D.

La única forma de matarlos era su mano siniestra y las peligrosas llamas de Natsu, unas que a veces su oscuridad deseaba consumir.

— **Mierda…** —murmuro molesto.

Había perdido su rumbo, caminar por el bosque tal vez y lo ayudaba a recuperar cordura.

Pero, estaba cansado y deseaba caer en el sueño de la eternidad.

"Si un hombre... vive muchos años,…pero su alma no se sacia de sus bienes y no muere, digo que un abortado es mejor que él…" las palabras de Ul, su maestra llegaron a su mente " Porque nació en vano y a las tinieblas va, y su nombre quedará cubierto en tinieblas" *****

Antes de ser esto, era humano y mortal, en una época donde la fe abundaba dando todas las habilidades eran dadas al ser humano y en el que maravillas se veían día a día…

Ul Milkovich era una Erudita, el sólo un niño huérfano con una vida destruida por los idiotas, que habían cruzado los limites.

Pero, siempre había alguno que cruzaba la línea y por ello, el creador les otorgó un lazo que los ligará a depender del cielo.

Uno, que mataba a los inmortales: un humano.

En la oscuridad, era necesaria una luz para caminar y esa era el propósito de aquel humano destinado para ellos.

En medio del camino, buscando consuelo se encontró con una pelirroja, cuyo vestido blanco la hacía ver como una musa griega.

— **Erza…** — murmuro al ver a una de las mas fuertes de su hermandad — **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Ella se veía como una hermosa hada, pero, tan letal en batalla que su sobrenombre era de temer: Titania.

Había perdido a su mitad, muchos siglos antes y se veía un temible vacío en sus ojos marrones, unos donde la bondad alguna vez brillo.

El nombre de aquel, cuyo lazo ató a la poderosa Titania era : Siegrain.

— **Solo despejar la mente…** —respondió ella, lo extraño que había ocurrido era que seguía con vida y por extraño que fuera, algo faltaba en ese enigmático rompecabezas— **Supongo que tu vienés a hacer lo mismo, ¿No?**

Gray asintió, ambos se miraron en silencio y sin palabras se dijeron lo que era obvio.

Ella siguió su camino, por el contrario él deseaba dejar este mundo y siguió rumbo al lago.

Tomo asiento en una piedra cerca al agua, sus pies tocaron el agua y llevándose las manos a la cabeza cerró los ojos.

Solo deseaba que todo aquello terminará, estaba inclinado hacia el agua y podía decirse que al abrir sus ojos, solo hallaba consuelo en el agua.

Se fijo en su reflejo, la luna brillo por un instante entre las nubes y una luz platina iluminó el ese instante, apareció un reflejo uno que no era el suyo.

Luego, cuando trató de verlo el frío que desprendía congeló un poco el agua y se maldijo a si mismo.

Escuchó ruido del otro lado del lago, se agacho y cauteloso se agachó dejando que su oscura garra, se hiciera ver.

Sus ojos ahora caobas, miraban a través de la oscuridad y fijándose en el ruido, miró una silueta bajar por la colina desde la ciudad.

Si era un enemigo, era fácil de atrapar si caía al agua después de todo tenía ventaja.

Vio como aparecía ante él, una joven que parecía asustada y cuando la vio mirar atrás como si comprobará que estaba sola.

Ella suspiro de alivio, la vio acercarse al agua y agacharse para tocarla, como si encontrará consuelo en ello.

Había escuchado—de cierto cabeza de cerillos —que en el lago, algunas chicas e incluso gente venía a nadar o hacer "citas nocturnas"

No le extrañaba que el idiota supiera aquello y más con lo estúpido que era.

Pero, este caso parecía distinto a lo usual.

Estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, tan contradictoria a su forma de vestir y un viento fresco, le apartó el sombrero de lana sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ay, no!—grito la chica, su voz era dulce y vio como se le desataba el cabello azul—¡Juvia, no puede volver sin su sombrero!

Parecía preocupada, caminaba de un lado a otro y vio como entraba al agua, le pareció que ella pertenecía a ese lugar.

— **Esperaré …solo un poco más** —murmuro, mirando a la persistente chica tras el sombrero **—Hasta entonces, sólo observaré.**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Espero les guste, pensé en esta saga bastante y miré la misión de cien años.**

 **Y, me dije: ¿Por qué no?**

 **Y, aquí ven una idea que no quería que se perdiera.**

 **Hasta la próxima 0.0/**

 **Eclesiastés 6:4-6**


	2. Tan cliche

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo "**

 **Septiembre: honor a quien honor merece "Gruvia day"**

 **Frase:**

 **70\. Eres cálido**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 686 aprox.**

 **2**

" **Tan cliché"**

Juvia, sintió el agua fría en su piel y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, centímetro a centímetro sentía el peso de su vestido.

Juvia sabía que tenia que ser cuidadosa, cada paso que daba era uno que podría ser el último y de por sí, no quería ser tan torpe de haber perdido su sombrero.

Aspiró hondo, estiro su brazo todo lo que pudo y estaba tan cerca, sus dedos rozaron el sombrero que se alejo en las ondas de agua.

— **No te alejes de Juvia, tengo que regresar contigo** —suplico, dio un paso mas y sintió que se hundía un poco más — **Tengo que llegar al dormitorio, se le hará tarde a Juvia y…**

Resbalo, sintió que se hundía y algo abajo la arrastraba, miro hacia arriba donde la plateada luna iluminaba la oscuridad del agua.

Miró abajo a sus botas y vio su vestido flotando alrededor, como si fuese una princesa de las aguas.

Sintió como el aire se acortaba, todo comenzaba a verse borroso y extendió su mano al cielo, con sus últimas fuerzas vio irse las últimas burbujas de aire.

Gray había observado a la chica, realmente era una idiota y mas cuando iba vestida así, la vio hundirse en las aguas.

— **Tsk, humana estúpida** — murmuro, mientras dejaba su oscura chaqueta y dejaba su torso expuesto con cada cicatriz en ellas.

Se lanzo al agua, tiro largas brazadas y la luz plateada iluminó el camino, ahí fue donde la vio.

Parecía una sirena, su vestido estaba rasgado flotando alrededor y su cabello suelto, girando alrededor, braceo mas rápido colocó sus brazos en su cintura pateando hacia la superficie.

Aunque podía estar en el agua sin problemas, la vio tan pálida que le pareció que dormía y un miedo,—extraño le recorrió la espalda —le obligó a nadar hasta la orilla de donde vino.

Cuando estaba en tierra, aplico primeros auxilios y apretó su torso, luego vio que aun no reaccionaba.

— **mierda** —comento en voz alta, solo quedaba una sola cosa por hacer y le hizo arder el rostro — **Esto no lo hubiera hecho por un humano, agradece que soy amable…**

Acerco su rostro, luego apretó sus labios y cerro la nariz de ella, inspiró aire introdujo en ella ese soplo.

Lo hizo tres veces, no quería sentir que su piel ardía y una corriente pasaba por su cuerpo con cada respiración.

No quería condenarla, pero, mordiendo su muñeca y colocándola entre esos labios llenos, luego cerro la herida para obligarla a tragar, para atrapar de nuevo sus labios.

"¡Respira! ¡Vive!" pensó con cada respiro y luego de ello, la vio aspirar hondo tosiendo para luego volver su rostro.

— **Todo estará bien, ¿Dónde vives?** —pregunto, mientras apartó un mechó mojado de su frente y la alzaba en sus brazos— _**Dime**_ **…**

Ella solo asintió, Gray solo la miro a los ojos y supo lo que trataba de decir, suspiro, sabia que ella no podría llegar sola.

Se puso la chaqueta y levantándola entre sus brazos, vio como ella se apretujaba contra su piel. Su corazón, pareció latir y realmente estaba sintiendo su aliento contra su pecho.

— **Eres cálido…—** murmuro ella, mientras caía en la bruma de la inconsciencia.

Cuando Juvia despertó, estaba en cama y con su bata de osos puesta, pero, no estaba segura de como había llegado hasta allí.

Recordaba caer en el lago, la difusa luna entre las aguas y unos ojos negros que la observaban tan intensamente perturbando sus sueños. Sacudió la cabeza, se volvió para ver la hora sobre la mesa de noche.

— **¡Ay, no! —** se levantó rápidamente mientras miraba que era momento de ir a su trabajo en la cafetería de Fairy Hills, donde trabajaba con algunas de sus amigas en la fundación que había creado una mujer de la alta sociedad. Se volvió a ver la ventana, estaba inquieta porque aún no había amanecido o más bien estaba una tormenta a punto de llegar hasta Magnolia y a su mente solo venia una silueta junto aquellos obsesivos ojos negros— **Ahora, Juvia anda pensando en chicos y en que la salvan…debería dejar de pensar en algo tan cliché.**

– **-+++-+++-++-+-**

 **Hola a todos aquí otro capítulo de Príncipes oscuros.**

 **Lamento la demora y mas si quede sin internet T.T bueno y pues aquí haciendo lo posible por publicar ahora mas por lo del manga 503, OMG! Esa charla-batalla se veía venir , pero, ¿tan pronto? Bueno toca esperar a ver la próxima semana.**


	3. Estar vivo

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase:**

 **41\. Vuelve a dormir**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1416 aprox.**

 **3**

 **"Estar Vivo"**

 **"** _ **Soñar el dolor es un dolor verdadero**_ **"**

 **Anatole France**

* * *

Gray se maldijo a sí mismo.

Desde el día que salvo a aquella humana se había condenado a tener pesadillas, el Demon Slayer sabía que eran simplemente los recuerdos del pasado y cada día venían a él, atormentándolo desde que los vínculo con su sangre.

Estaba recostado en su cama, se volvió dando la espalda y apretó los dientes cuando escuchaba las voces que lo atormentaban, alzo el volumen en sus audífonos para no escuchar nada.

"¡Bendita Tecnología!" pensó, pero de nada le servía porque aun escuchaba aquello en su mente.

Todas las noches cuando sentía que la desesperación y los gritos de dolor venían, su voz le alcanzaba como luz, no quería acercarse a ella y menos cuando la chica estaba en el edificio de Fairy Hills.

Ellos, la hermandad de Sangre Fairy Tail habían creado tantas organizaciones en los años y con ello tantas identidades posibles, como muertes falsas desde entonces.

Cada generación, era una daga a su alma que se había oscurecido sin alguna esperanza más que el alba y que esa chica parecía despertar cada vez más su lado humano.

Sentía en algunos casos en las horas de sueño, despierto y escuchando sus lágrimas junto a su dolor eran un sueño, pero, eran tan persistentes en su pecho como una gota de agua cayendo sobre una roca.

Golpeo la pared con su mano derecha que siempre le recordaba quien era, escucho ruido afuera para saber que no sería otro idiota más que Natsu y Gajeel Redfox.

— **¡Karyuu no…!** —estaba harto, se levantó y abrió la puerta de un golpe mientras el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a enfriar, el peli rosa junto al cabeza de hierro estaban allí jodiendo la noche, los dos volvieron su mirada hacia él— **¿Qué paso helado con patas?**

— **Ice Maker, handcuffs** —comento encerrando a ambos con esposas de un hielo color violáceo y mirándolos con molestia— **deberían dejar dormir a otros, son una molestia.**

Se fue por el pasillo escuchando los gritos de ambos, luego la destrucción de la pared—de nuevo—tras él y cerrando los ojos, pensó en aquella que lo tenía desvelado desde hacía una semana.

Sabía que ese par, le perseguirían y no se quedaría a esperarles.

El pelinegro sintió el aire de la noche en su piel, sintió el aroma de la chica cerca y descendió entre la niebla fría que lo transportaba por un callejón. Ante él, estaba el famoso edificio del dormitorio Fairy Hills.

Tenía varios pisos en los que vivían algunas chicas con problemas y que huían de sus antiguas vidas gracias a Erza.

Ella a pesar de su vida, deseaba otorgarles a otros la oportunidad de salir adelante y con apoyo, uno que ellos no podrían conseguir fácilmente.

Por supuesto, ellos no se involucraban con ninguno de sus inquilinos y menos, cuando Erza usaba algunos de sus intermediarios para hacer los trámites de contratación o de alquiler de los cuartos. Aunque también tenían una barrera para que ninguno de sus enemigos o siquiera ellos se acercaran a sus inquilinas o trabajadores, pero, si el contrato ya estaba firmado…podía entrar, pero, solo donde estuviera ella.

Después de todo su vínculo de sangre, era reciente y bastante fuerte.

Suspiro, se llevó la mano a la cara y cerró los ojos tratando de escuchar su voz, era su dolor uno que parecía atravesarle a él también.

El aire comenzó a enfriarse y el aroma de la lluvia se acercaba con aquellas oscuras nubes en el horizonte que provenían del sur, las hojas de los árboles se movieron en una danza suave para quedarse en un silencio lleno de confort.

Salto y se agarró de la rama del árbol, subió mas allá de este para luego balancearse para agarrarse de la repisa de la ventana. Abrió con un movimiento de sus dedos, los seguros y abriendo las ventanas hacia dentro lo más silencioso posible, entro.

La vio sobre su cama, parecía acurrucada en posición fetal y vio cómo se revolvía entre las sabanas. Se acercó en silencio, cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas en sus sonrojadas mejillas e inclinándose paso el dorso de su mano para limpiar una escurridiza gota y ver el celeste cabello derramado sobre la almohada, era extraño sentir algo después de tantos años en la oscuridad.

Escucho la lluvia caer y se volvió a cerrar la ventana.

Cuando regresaba a ver a la extraña humana, pudo ver como los ojos del mismo color de cabello le miraban entornados aun con el sueño cargado en aquellos lindos ojos.

— **¿Tu…Eres parte del sueño de Juvia?** —escucho su voz, era suave y extrañamente era como si todas las voces de gritos llenos de dolor se apagaran con el sonido de su voz.

Asintió, mientras ella sonreía hacia el cómo sino fuese la oscura criatura que atemorizaba al mundo sino, como un héroe…

Él se acercó hasta la cama, deslizo su mano sobre su mejilla y era extraño que deseara el toque de otra persona.

Siempre rechazaba el mero hecho de que lo tocara cualquiera, odiaba el hecho de que siquiera tocar a otros incluso a sus presas al alimentarse y anhelaba con ello beber de su esencia vital, el latido en su yugular parecía cantarle como las sirenas a Odiseo.

— **Entonces, Juvia le agradece que la halla salvado…** —murmuro, ella con sus ojos brillantes— **¿Le ofende que Juvia le pregunte algo?**

El negó, frunció el ceño.

La chica pensaba que estaba dormida, era mejor así más por su propia seguridad. Ella agarro su mano fría y parecía transmitir un calor agradable a su alma, parecía pensar bien su pregunta aunque, no le había prometido responder.

— **¿Cuál es su nombre?** —pregunto, el sintió su garganta seca al mirar como ella esperaba su respuesta y deseaba que no se intimidara por verle hablar.

— **Gray…Gray Fullbuster** —respondió con voz ronca, se inclinó para sentir de cerca su aroma y sintió sus dientes extenderse el dolor cuando se clavaban en sus labios, paso su lengua para limpiar el sabor acre de su sangre— **Lo siento…**

Lamio su cuello, sintió sus latidos acelerarse y con uno solo de sus brazos la mantuvo recostada, vio todo rojo para luego incrustar sus dientes en su piel con una única necesidad. Pero, sintió a la mujer debajo de él relajarse algo que le pareció extraño, retiro sus labios lamio la herida dejando solo un chupón rojo.

Ella era extraña, sintió sus latidos erráticos descender cuando coloco sus dedos sobre su yugular y deslizo con suavidad su índice sobre su marca, para verla con una mirada confusa.

— **Juvia soñó con usted, Gray~sama** —comento ella débil, la miro horrorizado al verla aun con sus ojos entornados y con una sonrisa— **Es extraño, Juvia pensó que dolería y…solo aparto el dolor en el corazón de Juvia. Gracias, Gray~sama.**

Él quedo confuso ante tal agradecimiento, ninguna de sus presas había hecho aquello y menos después de alimentarse para luego borrar sus recuerdos.

"Y, ella le hablaba de agradecerle por aquello… ¿Quién rayos era ella?" pensó con sus ojos en ella que parecía volver a acurrucarse cerca de el. No podía dejar que esto se volviera una obsesión y llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, la miro con fijeza sabiendo que el color de sus ojos se tornaba carmesí.

Tampoco deseaba que ella se involucrara, suspiro y no dejo que sus ojos se apartaran de él.

— **Vuelve a dormir…Juvia** —murmuro, su nombre entre sus labios sonaba melodioso y vio como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero, apretaba su chaqueta de cuero. Aparto su mano de el, sintiendo un extraño vacío— **Lo siento.**

Se levantó de la cama, llego hasta la ventana y la miro de soslayo para verla dormir. Soltó un suspiro, abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire frio de la lluvia calara profundo en sus pulmones para cerrar la ventana dejando atrás el calor de su piel.

"¡Rayos!" pensó dejando que el agua fría cayera sobre su piel, sintió los latidos de su corazón y el vaho del poco calor que su cuerpo parecía emanar, solo tocarla había sido un error.

Apretó los puños y sintió como este calor que le abrasaba parecía abrir viejas heridas en el alma, pero, allí también estaba latiendo el corazón que había muerto tanto tiempo atrás: Estaba vivo.

Extendió su oscura mano al cielo, parecía que cada vena y arteria anhelaba vivir en este mundo que el aborrecía.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" pensó apretando los dientes y soltando un rugido.

– **-+++-+++-++-+-**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Espero les guste, bueno aquí adelantando antes de que entre a vivir en un lugar donde no tendré ninguna conexión a internet. Y, pensé en un día en que estaba así como Gray cuando una vez la desesperación carcomía mi alma, sintiendo una horrible opresión. No tenía consuelo, hasta que vi el anochecer junto a la luna y alzarse en el inmenso cielo para pensar en que había algo mejor para mí.**


	4. Inquietud

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase:**

 **89\. "I noticed." / "Lo noté. "**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1463 aprox.**

 **4**

 **"Inquietud"**

 **"Una cosa sobre todo hace sugestivo el pensamiento humano: es la inquietud."**

 **Anatole France**

Juvia despertó fijando sus ojos azules al techo, sintió una extraña alegría cuando llevo su mano al cuello. Extrañamente había leído unos capítulos de "Saga Oscura" de Christine Feehan y tal vez, estaba imaginando a aquel guapo hombre, un vampiro.

Eso no existía, no en su mundo real.

Ella era una chica que había quedado sola, se estaba valiendo por su cuenta y había ganado la Beca: " _King of the Fairy_ " otorgada por la dueña de la prestigiosa Academia Fairy Tail, creada hace 100 años.

Por supuesto tenía que venir de Oak Town a Magnolia, hacia años deseaba salir de aquel pueblo donde los malos recuerdos y su ex habitaban en cada calle. Magnolia le ofrecía muchos lugares y oportunidades tan distintas, a pesar de los rumores del castillo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Suspiro, esta vez pudo ver sus ojos oscuros y sentirlo más cerca, a veces el sueño era mejor que la realidad.

Negó con la cabeza, no iba a mentirse a sí misma. Se palmeo las mejillas, sintió las mejillas calientes al venirse otro pensamiento…

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar la imagen en su cabeza y volvió su mirada a la ventana.

Se levantó sintió el calor de la alfombra, la sensación de sus pies sobre esta y sonrió, se acercó a la ventana para llevar una de sus manos al vidrio.

La noche anterior había llorado bastante, al recordar tal fecha: la muerte de sus padres. Aun también, su amiga Meredy había muerto por aquel entonces y lo único que le quedaba era su fe.

 _A veces la fe, es lo único que nos queda_.

Levanto el libro de su madre, donde estaban las historias que le había leído cada noche y sonrió, aún si las había leído todas volvía a leerlas. Miro el reloj en la mesa de noche, aún era temprano y debía preparar el desayuno, ese día seria duro el trabajo en el restaurante.

Esa noche era una de las más grandes festividades de Magnolia, Fantasy. Era una fiesta que conmemoraba la cosecha y también los años desde que eran libres de la guerra, esa noche habría muchos clientes.

Aunque ella solo cocinaba, Juvia sabía que a veces como esos días terminaba siendo mesera y por supuesto supliendo al personal, ganaba algo extra. Ese día harían horas extras, claro siempre salían a tiempo para que el transporte la recogiera con las demás.

Se llevó la toalla, entro a la ducha donde estaba un espejo de cuerpo entero y después de despojarse la ropa, miro su pálida piel para que sus ojos se fijaran en un punto rojo.

Frunció el entrecejo, fijando sus orbes azules y se llevó un dedo para acariciar el lugar, pensó en la noche anterior si había pasado algo. Pero, solo vino el sueño y nada más.

Suspiro, tal vez debía informar de plagas en el edificio y si podrían fumigar. "Eso haré" pensó entrando bajo el agua que comenzó a caer sobre su piel. Era extraño, como si el agua fuese parte de ella más allá del 70% de la sangre y sintió como latía su corazón frenético al tocar su marca.

— **Sí fuese real…** —murmuro, cuando salió de su apartamento y tomo un autobús que pasaba.

Dejo que el Cossak que usaba cubriese su pelo, a veces tener un cabello que parece rizarse con cada movimiento tenía sus ventajas en otros casos, no.

Llego hasta la esquina, la calle principal frente al restaurante y vio la alegre entrada. Ella sonrío, ese día seria el comienzo del festival de la cosecha: Fantasy.

Era un espectáculo de colores, disfraces, bailes, juegos artificiales y música folclórica. Ella no se había acostumbrado aquello, incluso lo evitaba lo mejor posible y mas con la continua insistencia de Lissana.

Suspiro, Lissana Strauss era una albina de cabello corto y de unos alegres ojos azules. Tan bella como su hermana Mirajane, su jefa inmediata y también una de las habitantes del conjunto de dormitorios Fairy Hills, independiente del Restaurante.

Saludo a todos al entrar, se dirigió ras la barra donde estaba la cocina y Mirajane estaba vestida como una dama Victoriana. Ese era uno de los encantos de aquel restaurante, con sus trajes combinados entre lo moderno con lo antiguo.

Las chicas vestían como Maids, los chicos como pilluelos con algunas chaquetas sobre los hombros con pantalones holgados junto a una boina y las cocineras vestían como hermosas cortesanas, que no dudaba que hacían de celestinas.

Lo que hacía que las fantasías de Juvia fuesen en aumento, de por sí y estaba leyendo novelas de alto calibre— _Por Cortesía de Mirajane_ —que hacían volar su imaginación.

Y le constaba por lo de esa mañana, se puso roja.

— **¡Buen día, Juvia-chan!** —dijo la albina, mientras usaba la espátula para hacer saltar una capa de tortilla circular de harina de trigo en los aires y caía de nuevo sobre el sartén con mantequilla— **¡Sera muy ajetreado! ¡No ha parado de llegar gente, gracias a Fatansy!**

Los suaves sonidos de música alegre sonaba por el lugar, entro al vestidor y se despojó de su bufanda, el Cossak, el vestido azul hasta más debajo de las rodillas. En ese lugar, Juvia era libre de creer en quien ella conocía y se tocó el collar con una cruz como espada.

En ella estaba inscrito: _Born To Love*_

Se colocó sobre el Top que usaba debajo del vestido enterizo, y sus shorts para colocarse un vestido de Maid negro con volantes blancos por encima de las rodillas junto a una tiara blanca de hermosos volantes, los zapatos negros con cintas con las medias blancas.

En el espejo de cuerpo entero, veía a una Juvia distinta con su cabello atado en una coleta con las mejillas rojas, leve brillo junto a una piel blanca que tal vez llamaría la atención.

Su jefa la había alabado, de no ser por ella se habría arrepentido de usar aquello.

Salió de la habitación, habían contratado a algunos otros estudiantes y trabajadores a medio tiempo que buscaban una entrada extra de dinero. Ella sonrío a Elfman, otro miembro de la familia Strauss que se encontraba en la entrada como un Vigilante y su chaqueta esmeralda— _Que parecía que fuese a romperse_ — junto a sus pantalones lisos de color gris le hacía ver amenazante.

— **¡Juvia-chan!** —exclamo la voz de una albina, se volvió dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y miro a Lissana que saludaba con una mano, ella se sonrojo— _Era demasiado extrovertida_ —con aquellas orejas de gatos— **¡Pedido en la mesa dos!**

Sus poses hacían que los hombres la miraran con lujuria, hacia sonrojar a Juvia la despreocupación con la que Lissana actuaba a pesar de todo.

Ella asintió, se apresuró a llegar hasta la mesa dos donde veía despalda a un pelinegro con chaqueta de motorista y aspiro profundo para cuando llego se encontró con unos ojos negros, que le quitaron la respiración haciendo sus latidos desbocarse.

— **¿E-En qu-que puede ayudarle…Juvia?** —murmuro, vio arquearse una ceja y le pareció ver en sus ojos una burla.

— **Solo vino…** —dijo con su voz ronca, la hizo estremecer y con el lápiz, su mano temblorosa anoto su pedido mientras tragaba en seco— **Tráigame una botella, junto una hamburguesa precocida.**

Ella asintió, se alejó torpe entre las mesas sintiendo su mirada fija en ella y no quería pensar que ese joven, parecía igual al mismo sujeto de sus sueños. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza y dejo el pedido sobre el mesón, Mirajane se acercó hasta ella.

— **Mira-san, la me-mesa dos pidió esto** —señalo, sintió los ojos de la albina sobre su hombro y asintió, se volvió. A Juvia le pareció haber visto en los azules ojos de Mirajane que se volvían fríos por un instante y sacudió su cabeza, sintió los pasos agiles de Lissana— **¿Lissana-san?**

Ella miro con un brillo pícaro, Lissana se acercó a la barra dejando una hoja con pedidos. Se apoyó en el mesón, miro por encima de su hombro y fijo sus ojos en algún punto detrás de ella.

— **Juvia, ¿Has notado al guapo que no te ha quitado la vista desde que llego?** —comento con un leve sonrojo, Juvia parpadeo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras apretaba sus manos que sudaban, trago en seco— **¿Qué crees Juvia? ¿Es un acosador o algo así? O…**

— **Lo Note…Lissana-san** —dijo ella, sonrojada mirando de soslayo al pelinegro que fijaba sus hermosos ojos y un calor se disparó por su rostro. Escucho que dejaban la bandeja y se volvió para ver el pedido de la mesa dos, lo tomo entre sus dedos temblorosa — **No lo sé, pero, este es su pedido…**

Cada paso que daba le disparaba el corazón, era una inquietud que crecía en ella al acercarse más dejando centímetros menos a cada paso que daba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis, Dio te Benedica!**

 **Este capítulo está inspirado en un momento especial en mi vida, claro pensé en ese día y bueno cada uno de esos pasos fueron los más largos de mi vida junto a los latidos más fuertes que había escuchado.**

 ***Born To Love: Cancion de Capital Kings, me gusto esa frase y Juvia se merece eso.**


	5. Chocolate

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Ritual de iniciación: "Gruvia"**

 **"Fairy Week Halloween"**

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: Comer**

 **No le gusta: Los Reclamos**

 **Frase:**

 **26\. "Lo siento no fue mi intención"**

 **Complaciendo a Lymar Vastya: Gracias por tu comentario *¬* y seguir esta historia.**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1057 aprox.**

 **5**

 **"Chocolate"**

 **"Una taza, ¿puede hacer algún daño?"**

Ella estaba de pie frente a él, traía su hamburguesa preferida y sabía que Mirajane le fulminaba diciéndole con aquellos enormes ojos azules— _No intentes nada con ella, sino estas muerto_ —asintió, para darle a entender que no le haría daño.

"¿Y porque rayos se lo haría?" pensó el pelinegro con un bufido, que hizo que la chica se sobresaltara y se levantara rápidamente.

Algo que odio, porque hubiera deseado disfrutar un poco más de ella y verla irse en dirección a la barra no le ayudaba mucho, porque en su sano juicio la hubiera rechazado o hasta le hubiera parecido normal.

Pero, allí todos esos idiotas la miraban y apretó los dientes.

Él quería matar a todos aquellos que miraban sus piernas, su cuerpo, su cabello…destrozar sus cabezas con sus espadas de hielo y empalarlos para que entendieran que era suya.

"¡¿Y qué rayos le estaba pasando?!" pensó para sí mismo, sacudió la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos a la hamburguesa sobre la mesa desde la que salía un papelito. Un vaso de vino estaba servido, esto era anormal sabiendo que nadie… ¡Absolutamente! ¡Nadie tomaba vino con una Hamburguesa!

Abrió el papelito, la letra pulcra de Mirajane rayaba en lo absurdo con aquella amenaza innecesaria ya que con los ojos decía todo.

Suspiro, lo arrugo y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora mientras la hermana de Mira le sonreía coqueta. "¿Es que no podían dejarle en paz todas las mujeres del local?" pensó y luego miro a la peliazul—"Excepto ella"—llevando una bandeja a unas chicas vestidas, entonces recordó que esa noche comenzaba "Fantasy".

Una semana en la que podría estar entre los humanos sin problemas, por supuesto y menos porque el restaurante "Fairy Hills" estaría abierto durante las tardes y en las noches estarían sus miembros en el festival donde conmemoraban a "Los Héroes" que los habían salvado.

Termino de comer, se bebió de una la botella y dejo la mesa, sabía que la mirada de la mayor de los Strauss estaba fija en él.

Ellos cerrarían dentro de poco, por supuesto hasta las diez de esa noche comenzaría la verdadera exhibición del festival. Levanto la mirada del menú del restaurante para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Lissana, ella saco un bloc de nota de alguna parte de su traje de gatita y sonrió para darle a entender un interés indeseado.

— **¿Va a pedir algo más?** —dijo la albina, Gray sabía que Lissana le miraba con deseo algo que le incomodaba.

— **No, gracias** —dijo y levantándose dejo sobre la mesa el dinero— _que siempre le rechazaban_ —para darle una propina a ella y a la albina, la miro moverse de soslayo y entre la propina le dejo una nota que solo ella podría ver.

La esperaría al salir, se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero y cruzo en la calle escondido en las sombras se mantuvo pendiente del restaurante donde estaba ella.

El reloj sonó a las diez, dando anuncio al Festival.

Todos los locales a excepción del restaurante "Fairy Hills" se encendieron, la gente comenzó a salir del lugar y pudo ver el letrero de cerrado en la puerta, las persianas bajas que ocultaban a los trabajadores del lugar.

Espero una hora, vio como las luces se apagaron y de la puerta lateral vio como dos albinos salían con sus chaquetas, reían juntos mientras el más alto levantaba a la joven de cabello corto.

Luego vio a la mayor de las Strauss, veía su rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación. Era como si la peli azul rechazara algún tipo de invitación, vio a la peli azul negar con la cabeza mientras salía con una bolsa de papel.

— **Lamento escuchar eso, Juvia** —dijo Mirajane, se volvió para cerrar la puerta del local. La peliazul sonrío a los otros dos hermanos Strauss, le acompañaron hasta el camino cerca del dormitorio y se despidieron de ella que continuo su camino— **¡Cuidate! ¡¿Oíste Juvia?!**

Ella asintió, la siguió por poco más que camino por las calles y comenzaba a alejarse de la feria. Algo que le pareció extraño, pero, reconfortante porque no tendría interrupciones mientras ella se alejaba entre las solitarias tiendas lejos de la feria.

Se acercó a una tienda, sus ojos brillaron y luego la vio entrar para salir aún más cargada, "¿Es que no veía lo sobrecargada que iba?" pensó mirándola con aquella alegría innata de una niña.

No había transporte a esa hora hacia el dormitorio _Fairy Hills_ , la vio caminar entre las calles y la pendiente comenzaba a ser más pronunciada, algo que le producía dificultades al caminar.

Tropezó y cayó al suelo con todas aquellas bolsas pesadas.

— **¡¿Estas bien?!** —Pregunto Gray, la miro levantar la mirada y sorprenderse, el rubor en sus mejillas le hacía más encantadora trago en seco— **¿No…te lastimaste?**

Ella negó, sus ojos azules fijos en cada movimiento que el hacía y extendiéndole su mano—" _Nervioso porque la rechazara"_ —cerro los ojos, sintió su mano más pequeña y cálida entre la suya, la jalo para levantarla del suelo.

— **Gra-Gracias** … **Juvia le agradece su ayuda** —dijo con sus mejillas rojas, la vio desviar su mirada y se volvió con el pulso retumbándole en los oídos mientras recogía las cosas en el suelo— **¿Le gustaría pasar a tomar algo? Ju-Juvia desea agradecerle y…**

El trago en seco, sabía que ella tenía talento y asintió. Habiendo recogido todo, lo llevo tras ella que sacaba con dedos temblorosos las llaves y giraba el seguro.

La toco en el hombro, sintió esa necesidad tan intrínseca en si mismo. La vio sobresaltar y dejar caer las llaves, que alcanzo rápidamente.

— **Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte** —comento, la vio mirarlo con miedo y eso le causo una opresión en el estómago— **Creo que…es mejor que me vaya, ¿No?**

— **¡No, por favor!** —exclamo ella, sorprendiéndolo y la miro abrazarse a si misma— **Ju-Juvia solo…no quiere deberle nada…y-y, bueno ¿Qué tal una Taza de Chocolate?**

El miro la esperanza en sus ojos, "Una taza, ¿puede hacer algún daño?" pensó y asintió entrando tras de ella diciéndose que era por protegerla aunque sabía que era una mentira, ignoro la amenaza velada de Mirajane.

Gray Fullbuster, sabría una cosa más de aquella enigmática peliazul: Era una buena cocinera, y, que no había sido solo una taza lo que había disfrutado aquella noche con ella…ahora amaba comer aún más que antes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis, Dio te Benedica!**

 **Espero les guste, gracias por los reviews y los visitantes que por cierto han pasado los más de 1000…son malos no me dejan ni un review. ¿Es que acaso no lo merece?**

 **Por cierto, gracias a Dios por ayudarme a escribir.**

 **A Fairymoon77, Lymar Vastya, Megan0810 y a todos los visitantes :D**


	6. Cobweb

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Ritual de iniciación: "Gruvia"**

 **Fairy week Halloween**

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: Comer**

 **No le gusta: Los Reclamos**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1093 aprox.**

 **6**

 **"Cobweb"**

 **"No puede ser peor"**

Gray Fullbuster podía decir y afirmar una cosa: Odiaba los reclamos.

Cuando había dejado a la peliazul, dándole su nombre a lo que a ella le pareció haberse sorprendido y que le extraño su despedida. Suspiro, no podía quejarse después de haber comido tan bien e incluso su necesidad de " _Sangre_ " se había esfumado solo estando tan cerca de ella.

Cuando volvió al castillo, miro los lugares llenos de Telarañas que realmente hacían de aquel lugar tan penoso con tantos viviendo allí sin hacer nada, "¿Qué pensaría ella al ver tal suciedad?" se preguntó y sacudiendo la cabeza siguió su camino, lo que no esperaba era la mirada de aquel grupo de idiotas esperándole.

— **¡¿Es que eres Idiota o qué?!** —exclamo Natsu zarandeándole los hombros, su cabello era largo y por supuesto aunque el tipo era bien parecido, era un redomado idiota junto al idiota de Acero con aquella mirada de " _Te lo dije_ " que no podía con ella— **¡¿Por qué has entrado en Fairy Hills?! ¡¿Acaso te has metido con alguno de los inquilinos?! ¡¿Es que no sabes lo que Erza puede hacerte?!**

El ambiente se tensó, vio como las arañas— _Tan prudentes ellas_ —se escondían en sus nidos y sintió el poder emerger en aquel castillo. Vio las caras de Natsu y Gajeel palidecer, el lugar pareció crujir en vetas de pequeños relámpagos de energía por todas partes.

" _¡Atención!_ " la voz de un mensajero recorrió el castillo y Gray escucho con atención " _¡Reunión! ¡Ha sido convocada la hermandad a reunión!_ "

Gajeel y Natsu se miraron a los ojos ambos, tragaron en seco sin parpadear para fijar sus ojos en él.

— **Estas en problemas** —murmuraron en coro, algo que le hizo estremecer y más sabiendo que esos dos no se ponían de acuerdo tan fácilmente.

La hermandad de Sangre, había sobrevivido tantos años a base de lo que sabían y por supuesto los descendientes de los antiguos miembros, pero, solo pocos habían en esa terrible existencia como lo era la inmortalidad.

Se dirigió con paso firme, estaba harto de las estupideces y ellos no podían reclamarle nada.´

Abrió de un manotazo la puerta, el poder crujió en el lugar y allí estaba Erza en el asiento al lado del líder de la hermandad. Una pequeña mujer rubia que parecía más una niña, pero, era una de las más fuertes del clan y sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de un conocimiento que excedía a su pequeña figura.

Mavis Vermillion, la primera maestra del gremio y quien había luchado con ellos en la gran guerra.

En esa mesa estaban sentados otros miembros a excepción del Dragon Slayer del rayo, que parecía desde hacía tiempo dormir en un sueño del que no quería despertar y eso le hacía envidiar al rubio.

— **Bien, al parecer han llegado todos** —dijo Erza y viendo que el dúo de idiotas habían tomado sus asientos. El tomo asiento aun con la mirada oscura de Erza sobre si mismo, se cruzó de brazos esperando el golpe que no lo tomaría por sorpresa— **Como todos saben, les he dejado claro que no se acercarían a** _ **Fairy Hills**_ _—_ El énfasis en esas palabras le daba a entender una cosa— **Por cuanto, he hablado con la primera sobre tal violación de mi territorio…**

— **Voy a dejarte claro esto de una vez, Erza** —dijo Gray cortando su amenaza— **Ni tú, ni nadie tiene algún derecho a ordenarme si quiero entrar o no a Fairy Hills. Si te has dado cuenta, allí habita algunos mortales con los que hablamos y no me negare el poco placer que me produce esta vida, ¿Te quedo claro?**

Gray se levantó con un estrepito, sabía que había dejado a algunos con la boca abierta y en especial desafiado a Erza, algo que no había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Sintió el poder crepitar, sin darse cuenta tenía a Erza encima y lanzándolo contra el suelo, apretó los dientes para mirar a la mujer pelirroja con aquel vestido blanco ondeando alrededor de su cuerpo con su cabello ulular de un lado a otro.

— **¿No lo has entendido idiota?** —dijo ella dejando ver sus colmillos, sintió su fuerza sobre su hombro y el poder emanar— **Los humanos no deben saber nada, todos ellos en Fairy Hills bajo mi protección y tú has violado mis normas. ¿Crees que porque eres parte del clan tienes derecho a entrar sin más?**

Gray no había visto emociones de Erza desde la muerte de su compañero, tampoco las veía en ese momento y sentía compasión, porque el experimentaba tales cosas…Se estremeció, al saber que aquello no podía ser.

— **Fairy hills, es un recinto sacro que ni tú, ni ninguno tiene derecho a entrar** —dijo extendió su mano libre y sus dedos se estiraron para llamar con ella a las legendarias espadas— **Por ello…**

— **¡Erza!** —la voz de Natsu, ambos se volvieron y miraron la sonrisa siniestra que aparecía en su rostro. Levanto su mirada y en sus ojos se notó el cambio de color de ojos negros a unos dorados para dejar expuestos sus colmillos— **La ha encontrado, ¿Quién diría que Hielitos tendría tal suerte y que seas tú quien la resguarde?**

Gray miro con horror como el Etherias de Natsu salía a flote dejando al descubierto su más grande temor y todos en la sala fijaron sus ojos en él.

"Golpearía al bastardo" pensó y apretó los dientes.

— **¿Es eso cierto?** —dijo la primera, sonreía como una niña y dejando ver que no estaba jugando. Esos ojos esmeraldas tan profundos le miraron, parecía que ahondara en su alma— **Erza suéltalo, es hora de que Natsu vuelva a la normalidad ¿No?**

El pelirrosa sonrío, luego soltó un hondo suspiro y les miro con indiferencia. A veces, deseaba haber escuchado a su instinto de matar al imbécil y no lo había hecho…ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

— **Vamos, Gray.** —Dijo el pelirrosa con sus ojos llenos de una burla sardónica y cruzándose de brazos— **diles la verdad, ¿Acaso su aroma no está en ti?**

Ni siquiera Gajeel lo había notado, pero, estaban hablando del Etherias más poderoso del mago Oscuro. A él, las leyes se le aplicaban de otra forma y su vida era un horrible enigma entre tantos siglos viviendo, teniendo entre sus manos la muerte de su hermano.

Erza lo soltó, se levantó para verle mejor y saber que sería el primero en mucho tiempo que poseía lo que otros anhelaban: Su complemento.

— **Mierda…** —se dijo a sí mismo, salió del salón con un fuerte cierre de las puertas. Su mente era un enredo de Telarañas y de extraños sentimientos— **No podía ser peor.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis de regalo para la Fairy Week de este mes, os doy estos capítulos. Espero les guste, ¿Qué les pareció esta discusión? Aunque les digo que en mi mente se veía mas genial y tratar de escribirla es difícil. ¿Merece un Review?**


	7. Black Cat

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **"Fairy Week Halloween"**

 **Frase:**

 **81\. Dulces sueños**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 784 aprox.**

 **7**

 **"Black Cat"**

 **"Guardián"**

La puerta se abrió de un estrepito, Gray se volvió para ver como un pelirrosa salía con el calor emanando de él. La puerta se volvió a cerrar, la sonrisa le daba mal augurio y ver al pelirrosa cuya sed era a veces insaciable u inexistente en algunos casos este caía en un sueño que a veces le perturbaba.

"Era como si deseara morir" pensó el pelinegro al verle soltar un suspiro con la cabeza mirando al techo, luego ver como todo el poder desaparecía.

— **¿Sabes que eres un dolor en el culo?** —le dijo, el pelirrosa sonrío con dolor en su expresión y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza parecía despreocupado— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

— **Lo hice solo porque eres tan idiota de ver cuando pasa algo bueno frente a ti** —Gray apretó los puños, sintió el frio deslizarse entre sus dedos— **Sé que casi soy el responsable de "esto"** —se señaló a si mismo y a él, luego con el pulgar hacia atrás— **Pero, cuando veo lo idiota que actúas creo que conveniente actuar para ayudarte a ver el camino…Para eso estamos el clan, ¿No?**

El miro al pelirrosa que se alejaba en la oscuridad, realmente actuaba como un idiota y aun sabiendo que era, seguía con aquel estúpido optimismo.

Salió a la azotea, allí tal vez dejaría sus confusos pensamientos y el aire frio golpeo su piel mientras miraba la ciudad que se extendía debajo de la colina. Cuando quiso volver allí estaba la pelirroja sentada en uno de los muros, su cabello se revolvía en el moño alto que sostenía aquella carmesí cabellera y el vestido blanco ceñido, se revolvía dejando solo descubiertas sus piernas.

Se dejó caer como una delicada pluma, fijando sus ojos marrones en él y algo se estremeció al verla allí.

— **¿No dejamos todo claro en el salón?** —dijo sin más mientras ella le miraba sin decir palabras.

— **¿Sabe quién eres?** —dijo cortante, un gato negro maulló y volviéndose miro al animal que había visto en Fairy Hills hacia unos días, pero, al que no le había dado importancia— **¿Crees que no sabía que habías entrado? Además, tu rugido era algo que no podía ignorar.**

Vio como el felino se acercaba a la pelirroja, luego se revolvía entre sus piernas y ella le tomaba con una dulzura ajena a sí misma.

— **Cada uno de mis inquilinos firma un contrato, uno que no pueden ignorar** —dijo ella acariciando al felino **—Este gato, es el guardián del dormitorio su nombre es Pantherlyli cuyo dueño es Gajeel y no ignoro que él no haya dicho nada, por lo tanto Gajeel se hacia el idiota en la reunión…Gray, esa humana se verá involucrada en nuestro mundo y sabes lo que significa.**

El apretó los labios, desvió la mirada con dolor al suelo y sabía a lo que se refería.

— **No te impide la entrada, llanamente porque no puede resistir** —dijo ella, luego dejo al Exceed* que había estado haciendo el imbécil cuando le vio en el dormitorio en el árbol frente al cuarto de ella— **Pero, eso no significa que ella no tenga miedo y menos cuando no te conoce realmente. ¿Crees que puede dar todo solo por ti?**

— **Erza, yo no he dicho que lo haya hecho** —corto el, luego apoyo sus manos en la orilla del muro— **Es extraño tener que pensar en esa humana, en escucharla en la mente llamándome y…No quiero que este mundo dañe a una chica como ella.**

Ella se volvió alejándose de él, escucho sus pasos.

— **Tal vez, Natsu tiene razón** —dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la entrada que la conectaba al interior del castillo— **No podemos escondernos por siempre, mucho menos de lo que es inevitable.**

Gray sintió desaparecer el poder de ella, para cuando se volvió pudo ver como el gato negro se había ido. Así que ya no tendría inconvenientes de hablar con Erza, a menos que Mirajane quien está a cargo del dormitorio hiciera algo… ¿O no?

Pensó en el rostro de la peliazul, ella allí dándole de comer y como al despedirse de ella con una mirada para escuchar de sus labios un deseo tan inocente para él.

— **"** _ **Dulces sueños, Gray~sama**_ **"** —le había dado su nombre, había escuchado el latido de su corazón y las sonrojadas mejillas al cerrar la puerta. Abrió los ojos imaginándola dormir en su cama, mientras caía en las sabanas como una piedra.

Sabía que había trabajado mucho aquel día, sentía su cansancio y después de eso vio como cerraba los ojos.

— **Dulces sueños, Juvia** —le había susurrado, para ver una sonrisa en su rostro al dejarla sola. Pero, había visto al gato que ahora tenía como espía— **Estúpido Gato, ya verás Gajeel…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Espero les guste y no se pueden quejar ¿eh? ¬_¬**

 **Les estoy dando la Fairy Week de Octubre y no podéis decir que no se merece un Review. Bueno pues, el clan tenía que meterse en el asunto y para Juvia, pues tengo planes…*¬***

 ***Exceed: Gato con afinidad con los vampiros, poseen la habilidad de hablar a la mente y son usados por el clan. Son casi tan inmortales como los dueños, a excepción de que estos no se transforman sino hasta beber del dueño.**


	8. Witch

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **"Fairy Week Halloween"**

 **Frase:**

 **85\. No me molesta**

 **47\. ¿Recibiste mi carta?**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: no las conte :D aprox.**

 **8**

 **"Witch/Wizard"**

 **"Una Enemiga Tenaz"**

"Mirajane Strauss era una bruja" pensó la pelirroja al mirarla allí de pie frente a su escritorio de roble y con los brazos cruzados mientras su impaciencia era palpable en el sonido del resonar de su tacón.

"Bueno por eso era la que administraba _Fairy Hills_ " pensó.

Sabía que la chica Strauss era una descendiente de uno de los suyos, claro era como si la misma _Sitri_ en persona estuviese allí y esa mitad humana, heredara de su antecesora tales características.

— **¿Y, bien?** —pregunto ella con sus ojos azules, Erza cerro los ojos con un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecer en la misma proporción que la impaciencia de la albina— **¿Se alejara de Fairy Hills?**

Erza soltó un suspiro, miro impasible a la humana y saber que en dormitorio de Fairy Hills habitaban algunas chicas en una de las alas del edificio junto a los chicos en el otro lado. Era un conjunto de apartamentos en los que decidió resguardar algunos de los descendientes del Clan y que aunque ellos no supieran la verdad, por lo menos estarían a salvo de cualquier cosa.

Aunque en algunos casos, no era así. Pero, ¿y que más daba?

Pero, en el caso de Mira…

— **Mirajane, sabes muy bien que estarán a salvo y sabes que Gray no tiene ninguna intención de dañar a ninguna de las chicas** —dijo cortante, vio un escalofrió recorrer a Mirajane algo que no le parecía raro. "¿Cuándo había dejado de importarle si los otros le temían?" pensó y la respuesta fue inmediata " _Cuando el murió_ "

Erza sabía que esta vida podía condenar a cualquiera a pensamientos "Irracionales" como lo describió un psicólogo al que conoció y por supuesto, no le extrañaba que aquella noche cuando vio a Gray en el bosque supiera cuales eran sus intenciones.

De por sí, no culpaba al pelinegro de su decisión.

— **Si fuese el caso, ¿No debería ella elegir?** —dijo Erza, mientras miraba los papeles en su mesa y que Loke el representante legal dejo para ella en una de sus solicitudes— **Mira, para eso estas tu a cargo ¿No?**

La vio morderse apretar los labios, luego la escucho suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, había un brillo en sus ojos azules que realmente le agradaba aunque sabía que sería un problema si ella con Gray comenzaran algo innecesario.

— **Espero no hagas nada estúpido, Mirajane** —dijo ella.

— **Ara~ara, ¿Piensas que hare algo estúpido?** —dijo ella con un tono de inocencia, mirando uno de los cuadros que estaban en la pared y luego se volvió para acercarse al escritorio donde se extendió un dosier con una foto— **Y,** **¿Qué tienes aquí?**

Miro la foto que estaba ajustada en un clip, un chico peliazul cuyo rostro y de ojos marrones, su mirada determinada al mirar a la cámara. Vestía una camisa azul con una chaqueta de color azul oscuro con bordes de luz azul y unos pantalones oscuros con franjas en los bolsillos.

" **Jellal Fernández** " vio como leía el nombre, pasaba página por página y leía rápidamente las referencias que Loke di Leone su abogado le trajo de quien sería su nuevo inquilino.

Se sabía de memoria cada página, cada palabra que había escrito en el reporte y cuando vio como la albina dejaba el reporte sobre la mesa, arqueo una ceja.

— **Hay una copia de ese informe en tu escritorio, Mira** —sabía que vendría como pregunta, ya que ella misma se había puesto a dudar sobre si dejar a un oficial de " _Crime Sorciere_ " entrar en los dormitorios a convivir con ellos— **Se lo que quieres decir, pero, realmente** _ **No me molesta**_ **en absoluto. Un detective, solo nos puede beneficiar si somos cautos ¿Entendido?**

Mirajane sonrío, burlona y contorneando sus caderas se dirigió a la puerta.

— **Claro, Er~za** —dijo con voz cantarina, la miro burlona y de soslayo— **Espero que solo sea eso y no algo más.**

El sonido de la puerta, le anuncio la salida de un mal plan y suspiro, sabía que Mirajane haría algo fuera de lo normal. Para lo que el pelinegro tendría que estar preparado, fijo sus ojos en la fotografía del peliceleste quien le parecía extraño sentir algo de interés por un extraño.

"Se parece a…" pensó ella, delineando su rostro y extraño era que se pareciera a él, pero, sin el tatuaje del destino que los ataba a ambos "Tengo otras cosas pendientes, esto ahora no importa"

Miro las invitaciones a cenas benéficas, eventos y lugares a los que nadie le conocía. Pero, había una que le llamaba la atención: "Wizards and Witchs" luego volteo el sobre y vio el símbolo del gremio, eso era sospechoso.

" **Le Invitamos a una reunión, esta noche para todos los representantes de los** _ **Clanes**_ **que abarcan Fiore.** " Leyó mentalmente, ella continuo mirando los símbolos y haciendo girar su índice para dejar ver las reales intenciones de los clanes " **La Celebración de la victoria ante Álvarez** "

Suspiro, se levantó de la silla y miro la ventana. Para Erza Scarlet esa semana sería realmente aburrida, miro la Foto y negó con la cabeza.

Sabía que tendrían problemas, no solo con Gray sino también con el nuevo inquilino.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero, esto era el colmo.

Mirajane se había empecinado con él, sabía que conocía sobre ellos y lo único que podía decir de aquella albina era una cosa: ¡Era una bruja!

Solo por el hecho de volver al restaurante, le fue vetada la entrada. Cuando quiso acercarse a la peliceleste tuvo algunos inconvenientes, al tratar de siquiera hablar con ella y solo por el hecho de que ella interrumpía todo contacto que hiciera con Juvia.

Esos días le toco sentarse frente al restaurante, y esperar al objeto de su _Obsesión_.

— **¿Gray~sama?—** dijo la voz dulce y angelical de Juvia Loxar allí de pie, con un Cossak azul oscuro y un su vestido abotonado hasta su cuello. Tan distante de la chica vestida con Maid de ayer, aunque podía decir que la prefería así— **¿Qué hace aquí?**

"Esperándote" pensó, solo tomo un sorbo de su bebida y luego se levantó para verla desde otra perspectiva.

— **Solo disfrutando de una bebida, ¿Te molesta?** —pregunto el, vio como un sonrojo aparecía delicado sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

— **No, no me molesta** —respondió ella olvidando su forma de hablar en tercera persona y le vio titubear— **A-A Juvia no le molesta, solo esta confundida…eso es todo**.

Ella desvió la mirada, le pareció verla dudar y luego decidir sobre el asunto. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, trago en seco y decidido tendría que comenzar a conocerla.

— **¿Recibiste mi carta?** —Pregunto, ella le miro con la sorpresa en sus ojos y un rubor se extendió por su cara hasta su cuello.

— **Gray~sama, lamento que Mira-san lo haya restringido la entrada** —dijo ella, estaba nerviosa y eso lo podía notar con sus manos inquietas— **Pero, si Gray~sama desea ser mi amigo…pues, Juvia también desea ser su amiga.**

A Gray le pareció sentir un alivio, miro sobre su hombro aprovechando la distracción de Juvia y vio unos ojos azules que le fulminaban con toda su intensidad.

Se fijó en ella, sus ojos se fijaron el suyos y sonrío.

— **Claro, No me molesta de ninguna forma** —dijo el con una sonrisa— **Así puedo probar tus recetas, ¿eh?**

Ella se echó a reír y ambos anduvieron entre la gente en dirección al centro del festival. No importaba si tenía que desafiar a Mirajane o a Erza, quería acercarse más a esta mujer y aun escuchar esa risa tan luminosa como la primavera o el sol.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos(a)s, Dios les bendiga.**

 **Espero les guste este avance de la Fairy Week y bueno, los sorteos junto a las frases me han disparado la inspiración.**

 **¿Mirajane y Erza?**

 **Era la Brotp de Fairy Girls más fuertes del Gremio, aunque me encanta cuando aparecen amenazando a los de Twilight Ogre en la saga de 7 años despues… me inspire en esa parte, *w***

 **¿Gray y Juvia?**

 **Bueno pueden ver que tendrán al pelinegro en la mira, por supuesto no es que el quisiera desafiar a Erza así no más y dejarlo así. Pero, es su vida la que está en juego ¿No?**

 **¿La doble personalidad de Natsu? Jejeje *¬***

 **Me fascina esa faceta de Natsu, toda Dark que tiene cuando está en algunos instantes. Como cuando se enoja con happy, o cuando entra en modo: "I fuck you" en batalla XD**

 **¿Acaso no merece un Review?**


	9. Ghost

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **"Fairy Week Halloween"**

 **Frase:**

 **29\. Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1491 aprox.**

 **9**

 **"Ghost"**

 **"Realidades que asustan"**

En una cama grande en medio de la oscuridad, una pequeña lámpara iluminaba algunos juguetes, animales de felpa, las paredes estaban marcadas con muchas inscripciones hechas con lápices.

Lo que fue un hermoso cuarto para una niña, ahora, parecía la combinación entre una burda casa de muñecas y la penosa ruina de unas ruinas griegas.

En la cama, el cabello largo y de un color azul oscuro se desplegaba sobre las sabanas de color violeta. En posición fetal, estaba una chica y esta parecía aturdida, llena de temor, como si solo viera espectros de algo sobrenatural.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, la silueta de un hombre se recortó contra la pared y cerrada la puerta se acercó a la cama.

— **Ya está hecho, Wendy** —dijo, la luz iluminó el rostro del pelirosa que con su presencia calmaba a la joven y colocando una mano sobre la de la chica, sonrió— **Has estado teniendo visiones otra vez, ¿verdad?**

Wendy asintió, ella vio a Natsu que acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. Ella sabía que el cargaba un dolor, uno que ella quería quitar esa carga y desde que _Charle—Su Exceed y amiga_ — apareció y bebió de ella, Wendy veía el futuro.

— **¿Gray-san estará bien?** —pregunto, estaba cansada y tenía hambre, pero, tenía miedo a salir…porque en el momento en que pasaba aquello, temía que las visiones la cegaran dejándola vulnerable ante otros.

No quería ser una carga, no para Natsu.

— **Sí, creo que fue en el momento indicado** —dijo el pelirosa, miro a todos lados y vio una sonrisa de afecto, mientras sintió el cambio en el aire para escuchar un maullido.

Vio como un felino de color azul subía hasta la colcha, Happy era el Exceed de Natsu y que siempre le acompañaba sin que nadie lo notara. Su maullido era extraño con ese— _Aye_ —tan inusual en los gatos y que el alegraba la oscuridad que Natsu poseía.

— **Además, puedo decirte que intervenir fue una buena idea y sé que la paleta con patas cuando regrese, querrá golpearme** —sonrío, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y acaricio su cabello revuelto— **Me hubiera gustado que salieras conmigo, ¿Sabes?**

"Él era tan amable" pensó ella y sonrío, sintió una opresión en su estómago junto al dolor intrínseco de la _Sed_. Natsu pareció notarlo, entonces vio su muñeca descubierta y expuesta ante su boca "No quiero que siga así, Natsu-san"

— **No te resistas, ¿Si?** —dijo el, vio cómo se abría la muñeca con sus garras y estas se desvanecían rápidamente para dejar la sangre deslizar por la piel— **Wendy no quiero que te abstengas de "esto" sino tu mismas sentirás dolor y perderás el control, sé que no querías lastimar a nadie ¿verdad?**

Ella asintió, sus ojos cambiaron de color e incrusto sus dientes sobre la piel del pelirrosa que miraba con una ternura y cariño como el de un hermano. Wendy bebió vorazmente, en la sangre sentía la oscuridad de Natsu quien trataba de evitar a toda costa que esta se extendiera hacia ella y aun así, ella la sentía aunque nunca la tocaba.

Era realmente algo tan aterrador dentro de él, que a veces ella trataba de curarle aunque no lograba nada y lo sabía, por ello cuando bebía sentía un poder abrumador al nivel de Erza, incluso estaba a veces mareada de un éxtasis lleno de poder.

— **¿Estas bien, Wendy?** —pregunto el, cuando ella se apartó y le miro un poco soñolienta— **Supongo que no saldrás conmigo, ¿eh?**

Ella asintió, se arrecosto sobre su pecho y el simplemente suspiro, vio como sus ojos marrones de nuevo se entrecerraban. Natsu la vio rendida, la dejo sobre la cama mientras Happy le seguía para salir de la habitación y él sabía que su sangre estaba llena de poder, por ello Wendy quedaba exhausta.

Era mejor eso a que ella no bebiera nada, todos luchaban con muchos fantasmas y los suyos no dañaban a la pequeña Wendy, pero, ella se había aferrado a él cuándo lo conoció, antes de todo aquello ellos eran un equipo.

Se dirigió al pasillo, sentía a Happy tras él y con paso firme salió del castillo para llegar hasta el jardín que ellos plantaron con flores tan hermosas y letales como ellos. Los petalos violetas brillando a la luz de la luna, pero, su aroma letal mataría a cualquier humano y sentado entre aquel jardín cerro los ojos.

" _Natsu_ " esa voz la sentía cada vez más cerca, el viento revolvía su cabello y con el también su cuerpo reaccionaba a tal dolor " _Gracias…_ " eran aquellas palabras lo que lo confundían, pero, que odiaba también porque lo condenaron a esa vida.

Se levantó, era hora de jugar un poco en "Fantasy" y seguir en su doble vida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

— **Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?** —había preguntado el pelinegro, la peliceleste miro de un lado a otro y se fijó en unos muñecos de felpas que daban por dar en el blanco, sonrío.

Ella era tan transparente y la tomo de la mano.

— **Tu quieres uno de esos, ¿no?** —dijo el, ella se ruborizo y le parecio tierna a pesar de su timidez— **Bien, te daré uno de esos ¿Cuál quieres?**

Ella señalo a un muñeco Teru Teru Bozu, algo que le pareció extraño y asintiendo fijo sus ojos en el blanco, lanzo el dardo en el blanco para dar en el centro lo que sorprendió al dueño. Pero, ella solo se alegró y lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— **¡Gano, Gray~sama!** —exclamo alegre, vio sus ojos brillantes y se sintió extraño al sentir un calor que no había sentido antes. Tomo el muñeco del vendedor que se llamaba Max, bueno no es que le importara mucho y cuando se volvió para entregárselo, le miro al rostro sonrojado con una incómoda sensación se lo extendió— **Gracias, Gray~sama…Juvia está feliz, porque nadie…**

Se ruborizo más, le sorprendió y sintió satisfacción al saber que era el primero en darle un regalo así. Sintió orgullo, ella miraba con cariño al muñeco y "¿Por qué no se le ocurrió algo mejor?" pensó.

— **J-Juvia…** —carraspeo, ella fijo sus ojos en el— **¿Quieres comer algo?**

Ella sonrío, se habían alejado del puesto mientras caminaban entre la gente que se disfrazaba y mirando de un lado a otro, para no ver como fijaba en el sus ojos tan claros como el agua.

— **¿Una Manzana acaramelada?** —ella asintió, se acercó al vendedor y extendió un billete para recibir tres manzanas entregándole una a ella. La vio mirar el dulce como si fuese un extraño objeto, algo que le pareció incomodo

"¿Seria que no le gustaba?" pensó y se golpeó mentalmente por no preguntar que le gustaba.

Entonces la vio, miro como abría suavemente sus labios y clavaba sus dientes sobre la carne roja acaramelada de la manzana, sintió sus encías molestar. Trago en seco al verla relamerse el caramelo y la miro cerrar los ojos como deleitándose por aquel dulce simple.

— **¿Te gusta?** —pregunto, la vio abrir sus ojos azules llenos de éxtasis y uno que el anhelaba provocar.

— **Es…delicioso, Gray~sama** —dijo con su voz llena de alegría, dulzura y deleite…uno que él podría llevar al éxtasis con sus dientes sobre su pulso— **Juvia…no había probado esto, es exquisito.**

Gray la vio como si fuese una criatura fuera de este mundo, ¿Es que acaso ella no conocía a nadie?. Sabía que la mayoría de los habitantes de Fairy Hills eran fugitivos, personas solitarias sin ningún lazo que los una a este mundo y a veces eso era perfecto…como ahora.

— **Creo que es tarde, Juvia no quiere que Gray~sama tenga problemas…** —dijo titubeante, noto el matiz triste de sus ojos y le pareció que su estómago dio un vuelco— **Mañana…**

Él se echó a reír, soltó una carcajada y era la primera en mucho tiempo. Era refrescante, era única y la primera persona en tantos años que se preocupaba por él.

— **El restaurante no abre mañana, Juvia** —dijo el, vio como sus hombros se estremecía y maldijo para sí mismo porque ella no era como él, era una frágil humana. Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y se la coloco sobre los hombros— **Vamos, hay otros lugares que debes mirar y como tu** _ **amigo**_ —una palabra que le causaba mal sabor de boca— **Tengo el deber de cuidarte y hacer que disfrutes ¿Entendido?**

El sabía que replicaría por su chaqueta, la acerco a él y la abrazo porque deseaba no sentir esto que lo tenía así. Era una criatura llena de oscuridad, era un peligro para ella, era su obsesión, Eran realidades que asustan a cualquiera acostumbrado a estar solo y le parecía tan irreal que esto fuera real...

O que fuera a desvanecerse en un parpadeo, sintió que ella se relajaba en su pecho y el coloco su mentón sobre su hombro.

"¿Era esto tan real?" pensó aun con el aroma de ella, aun con sus latidos y su calor tan cerca de él.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola todos, Dios les bendiga XD**

 **Aquí un momento entre el Brotp Wendy/Natsu**

 **Es un brotp que no había hecho antes, los que han leído mis historias lo saben. Ahora si, para los amantes del Gruvia aquí mas momento Gruvia y pronto me toca los momentos de otros pues y espero les guste XD**

 **¿Un Review?**


	10. Jack 'o lantern

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **"Fairy Week Halloween"**

 **Frase:**

 **5\. Te acompaño a casa**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 734 aprox.**

 **10**

 **"Jack O´Lantern"**

 **"Luces"**

Las luces de las calabazas iluminaban las calles, un pelirrosa camino entre las calles solitarias y miro a los ciudadanos de Magnolia, se veían alegres e incluso otros disfrutaban de los juegos de la Feria.

Vestía una chaqueta de mangas largas, su cabello revuelto y sus pantalones anchos como una sudadera, su fiel felino siempre estaba cerca mientras llegaba hasta la tarima improvisada donde los músicos comenzaron a cantar.

Siguió de camino, realmente esta vida entre los humanos le cansaba y había dejado aquella noche de ser un cantante. Aunque le había rogado una de las representantes del grupo de que se quedase, ya no quería seguir con ellos y deseaba usar ese don en la intimidad, donde era un desconocido.

Wendy lo necesitaba, pero, ¿Cuál era el caso de seguir así? Con aquel poder y sin ningún propósito más que solo subsistir bajo la mirada llena de cautela de los demás.

Miro entre la multitud, sintió a Gray y deslizándose en la oscuridad se subió al techo de uno de los edificios, su aroma estaba allí lo que le causo realmente curiosidad porque él no había presentado a nadie a su humana.

Miro desde arriba, para encontrarlo allí con sus brazos resguardando a una humana con un hermoso cabello azul y que estaba cubierta con la chaqueta de Gray sobre sus hombros usando un Cossak.

"O~hhh" pensó y sonrío al verle en una actitud diferente, se avistaba una sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro y que le causo gracia "¿Es ese Gray?" soltó una carcajada dejándose caer en el suelo, agarrando su estómago para luego taparse la boca para que no lo notara.

Se asomó por el borde, para ver demasiado tarde como una calabaza le golpeaba en el rostro.

Aparto el puré de calabaza en su cara, se relamió para probarla y sonreír. Realmente se alegraba por Gray, pero, en el fondo algo comenzó a ebullir y apretándose el pecho se aferró la camisa, aspiro con fuerza mientras miraba al cielo.

"Espero que el cielo sea tan hermoso, como la luz del sol" pensó y cerró los ojos.

Los volvió a abrir, sabía que la oscuridad era más voraz como si lo engullera en un remolino de ceguera "Todavía no" se dijo levantándose y con una seña dejo en claro que no lo molestaría, sintió a Happy entre los pies para acercarlo a su pecho.

— **Vamos, Happy…hay que divertirnos un poco** —dijo y sonrío, era hora de divagar entre la feria de Fiore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray no sabía cómo, pero, supo dónde estaba el idiota y una vena de ira le hizo lanzar una calabaza que Juvia sorprendida le miro, le explico— _Una mala excusa—_ que ella creyó sin dudar sobre las "Espinacas".

Le debía una al marinero de Popeye, y su mala mentira de las Espinacas.

Suspiro, miraba a Juvia tan feliz abrazando al muñeco— _mal hecho_ —y señalaba algunos juegos de agua, que le pareció gracioso cuando perdía con sus pucheros que le hicieron reír. Compro un par de barras de chocolates y le extendió uno, ella sonrío mientras comían vio que sus ojos se cerraban cuando estaban sentados en la rueda de la fortuna.

— **Gray~sama, es mejor que Juvia vuelva a casa** —dijo ella y bostezo, mientras abrazaba el muñeco con una sonrisa— **Juvia le agradece estar con ella, es tarde y…un taxi la llevara hasta** _ **Fairy Hills.**_

— **A esta hora no hay Taxi, Juvia** —dijo, la hizo sobresaltar con lo que ella le miro confundida— _ **Te acompaño a casa**_ …

— **Juvia estará encantada, Gray~sama** —dijo, la luz de una calabaza ilumino su rostro y le pareció hermosa, llevo una mano al rostro lo que hizo tambalear a la chica— **¿Qué sucede, Gray~sama?**

— **No, nada solo…pareces cansada** —dijo, atrayéndola hacia él y llevando su bolsa en una de sus manos— **Vamos.**

Ambos en silencio caminaron, el viento acaricio la piel de ella dándole un sonrojo natural y vio cómo se agarraba de su brazo. Ella le gustaba callar y escucharle, aun si no quisiera hablar nada ella lo comprendía.

No sabía cómo, pero, Gray Fullbuster el _Demon Slayer_ no podía dejar a esta humana. Aunque quisiera, ella parecía llamarlo en todo momento y sentía una insana necesidad de estar más cerca.

Al cruzar la ciudad, escucho el reloj anunciando la medianoche para ver tras cruzar la colina el imponente edificio de Fair Hills donde estaba y la amenaza velada de _Erza_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Bueno, *w* ¿Gray siente obsesión o algo más?**

 **Jejeje pobre Natsu las calabazas golpean duro, pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa en el pelirrosa? ¿Qué le está pasando? Gracias a Happy está bien, por ahora…¿Por qué Natsu tratara de aterrorizar a los ingenuos? ¿Review?**


	11. Haunted House

**Píncipes Oscuros:**

 **I: Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **"Fairy Week Halloween"**

 **Frase:**

 **88\. Te veo Luego**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, el hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría. Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1037 aprox.**

 **11**

 **"Haunted House"**

 **"Entrada"**

Si la hubiera traído en su moto, habría sido más fácil salir de allí más rápido. Pero, habían venido a pie y allí se alzaba la horrible casa de "Fairy Hills", que intimidaba a seres como él.

De por sí, solo el edificio intimidaba y ahora la persona en la entrada de brazos cruzados con sus profundos ojos azules.

Mirajane Strauss estaba en la puerta, Juvia se volvió para ver al pelinegro que hacía de su mundo tambalear y le detuvo. Sabía que Mira le protegía como una madre a sus polluelos, tan sobreprotectora que incluso los habitantes del edificio temían hacerles daño a sus _hijas adoptivas_.

— **Gray~sama, Juvia le agradece traerla hasta casa** —dijo la peliceleste, sabiendo que Mirajane estaba mirándolos sin pestañear y eso le causaba un escalofrió— **Pero, Juvia ya está a salvo y en casa. Muchas gracias y…**

— **Juvia ya está bien** —dijo la voz de la albina, Juvia le miro con una disculpa y se volvió para entrar al edificio.

— **Te veo luego, Juvia** —dijo Gray mirándola con comprensión mientras miraba a los ojos a la albina y le veía desaparecer tras las faldas de la oscura bruja de rostro angelical— **¿Y, bien?**

Ella sonrío mientras la veía estrechar sus ojos azules, sintió la energía crepitar desde ella y vio como colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la pared de la puerta. Gray frunció el ceño, entonces lo comprendió viendo como la peligrosa aura de la albina se extendía por la casa.

— **Si no quieres eso da a entender que te interesa, ¿No?** —dijo ella sonriente, era como ver a la temible _Sitri_ que conoció en el gremio y vio que sus ojos tenían una extraña coloración más oscura de lo normal— **Entonces, Gray eres Bienvenido.**

Le pareció sospechoso que le abriera las puertas de _Fairy Hills,_ asintió mientras la seguía hasta la sala donde esperaría cualquier cosa y de camino pudo ver como todo era más tenebroso, se hacia el ambiente más siniestro incluso solo con la luz de la chimenea en la sala adoquinada.

Arañas, espectros, las paredes parecían una casa antigua y embrujada.

Se fijó en los detalles, los muebles claros y de colores suaves, la mesa de te con un teléfono inalámbrico, cuadros del gremio con sus primeros miembros, el lema del gremio sobre la chimenea en letras antiguas.

— **¡Gray~sama!** —escucho esa voz, se volvió para ver a la peli celeste con una bata enteriza hasta las rodillas y abrazarle, algo no estaba bien si estaba así— **Mira-san dijo que usted podía hablar con Juvia sin problemas, que usted podía ser su amigo ¿Es cierto?**

Algo no estaba bien, la esencia que emanaba "Juvia" y entrecerró los ojos al saber que algo no andaba bien. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, el frio comenzó a dispersarse por el lugar entonces la mujer ante el cambio de forma y un vaho de calor salió de entre sus labios.

— **¿Crees que no sabría donde esta ella?** —dijo el pelinegro mientras el mueble tras él, al levantarse esta se congelo y desintegro en miles de partículas, su mano derecha bajo el guante se estremeció provocándole una sonrisa— **Súcubo malévolo, ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para venir a matarlos?**

Había sido una ilusión, lo sabía porque solo la calidez la encontraba con ella y con otros encontraba solo el frio oscuro que conocía siempre.

— **Ara~ara, así que los rumores que escuche eran reales** —dijo la albina, estaba en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada cariñosa. Volvió a mirar alrededor para encontrarse con los muebles sencillos, no había ningún cuadro de los miembros del gremio, nada que delatara siquiera su verdadera identidad— **Y, yo pensé que lo que decía Natsu era verdad, ¿No?**

Gray apretó los dientes, pudo ver como la Casa embrujada o más bien las ilusiones de aquella _Bruja_ se desvanecieron y la vio sonreír, la vio irse para volver rápidamente para traer dos tazas con una tetera en una bandeja.

— **¿Qué te parece una taza como disculpas?** —dijo ella, tomando asiento en el mueble frente a el y con una leve inclinación— **Además, Erza ha dado vía libre a tu entrada a** _ **Fairy Hills**_ **. Supongo que** _ **Ella**_ **tiene que ver en esa decisión, así que su actitud hacia los chicos era por tu culpa, ¿eh?**

Gray frunció el ceño, "¿En qué momento había pasado eso?" pensó el mientras ella se inclinaba a servir y bebía de su taza, la suya era de un color carmesí de forma especial ya que sabía quién era el.

— **Ya decía yo, Juvia se esmeraba por cocinar incluso cuando no entrabas al restaurante** —Ella sonrío, mientras sus ojos tomaron un brillo de ilusión que le hizo estremecer e hizo una mueca mientras tomaba la taza y bebía— **Incluso rechazo las proposiciones de algunos chicos que visitan el restaurante, la pobre solo mira por el vidrio buscando a alguien con la mirada.**

El escupió la bebida, escucho la carcajada de la albina quien limpiaba sus ojos de las lágrimas y apretó los dientes.

— **¿Quién diría que vería esa expresión en alguien como tú?** —dijo ella y supo que había caído en la trampa de la albina— **No te enojes, al parecer a Juvia le gustas ¿Sabes? Solo espero que no la lastimes, es una chica buena y no creo que sea bueno involucrarla** —dijo ella, le miro sonriente— **Aunque, por lo que veo ella nota los cambios alrededor y tiene una extraña afinidad con el agua, ella también es especial.**

Gray sabía que algo en ella era anormal, esa chica ni siquiera le gustaba vivir como las otras chicas de su edad y aun así, era como si ella no tuviera ningún lazo con nadie. Era amable, dulce, cálida, era pura luz y aun así sostenía en ella una extraña tristeza que se desvaneció solo con su presencia.

— **Sí, lo se…algo en ella es diferente** —dijo, se levantó y salió por la puerta de la cocina dejando a una sonrisa en el rostro de Mirajane Strauss quien tenía preparada algunas sorpresas para el frio oscuro del Demon Slayer.

Después de todo, _Fairy Hills_ era su casa encantada y ella la gerente de esos dominios, de los que Titania era dueña.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Les dije que cumpliría con el reto de Fairy Week y les entregue todos estos capítulos aun continuare con varias frases el Gruvia. Ahora, si pueden ver que me ha gustado escribir con las palabras del mes para conmemorar.**

 **Bien, esperen próximas actualizaciones…Arrivederci!**


	12. Hands & Marks

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **Fragmento**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesi**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Noviembre: Honor a quien Honor merece**

 **"Jerza Love Fest"**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 **Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1623 aprox.**

 **12**

 **"Hands** **& Marks"**

 **"Ninfa"**

Aquellos ojos marrones le miraban.

Su rostro era difuso, miro la palma de su mano tan carmesí y empapada en el viscoso líquido rojo, sintió las lágrimas caer de aquel rostro tan familiar pero tan extraño.

—" _No te rindas, Siegrain_ "—le dijo, pero él quería que no sufriera, aun extendiendo aquella palma supo que no quería mancharla con su sangre y aun así tomo para llevarla a tocar su mejilla donde había algo que ella delineaba—" _Podemos esperar a Wendy y…_ "

Él quería corregirle, su nombre no era _Siegrain_.

Sus labios parecían resecos, su garganta parecía que lo ahogaba y que se deslizaba por sus labios. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que saber la verdad y se acababa el tiempo.

—" _Mi…No-Nombre…no…es…Sie-Siegrain…_ "—respondió, se fijó en su hermoso cabello rojo —" _Mi…Nom-Nombre…es…_ "

El mundo giro en la oscuridad, para dejarle ver el techo de su habitación. Jellal Fernández, siempre solía tener ese sueño y tal vez los cuentos de su abuelo para cuando era niño al escuchar las historias de sus parientes.

Los gemelos Fernández, fueron conocidos en aquel entonces y su tatarabuelo Siegrain quien había muerto en aquella guerra, se le conoció como un _Saint Magician_ renombrado de aquel entonces.

Su ascendiente, de cuyo nombre usaba había sido hombre prudente y se estableció como una persona del común. Dando como resultado su existencia, no obstante se había quedado el _Legado_ de Crime Sorciere.

Ahora era un bufete de Abogados e investigadores, que era conocido por todo el reino y de los más destacados con lazos en E.R.A. y el, era ahora el sucesor entre cuatro generaciones de Fernández desde la gran guerra.

La puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a una de los miembros del bufete, Ultear Milkovich. Su cabello largo negro atado en una coleta, su flequillo negro y vestía de falda negro como le gustaba con una camisa de mangas largas blancas bajo la chaqueta gris.

— **Cuando te largas de aquí, ¿eh?** —le dijo burlona en la puerta, era una mujer atractiva y realmente hermosa. Ambos provenían de sitios distintos, el criado en lo que parecía un monasterio en las montañas de Zonia y ella entre el centro de desarrollo ERA, algo que la hacía conveniente— **Ah, se me olvidaba…ha llegado una invitación de Crocus, Toma.**

Jellal sabía que lo más probable es que esa mujer ya la hubiera leído, aceptado e incluso hecho las reservas correspondientes para el viaje a la capital desde Shirotsune.

Las sedes del Crime Sorciere, estaban regadas por todo el país de Fiore excepto Magnolia. Por supuesto, también en la capital había una y eso sin ningún problema facilitaba las cosas.

— **¿Y, bien?** —dijo el, frunció el ceño para mirar la burlona mirada de Ultear— **¿Qué dice? Ya la has memorizado, no tengo necesidad de siquiera leerla.**

— **Ya deberías acostumbrarte a esto, por lo menos te apartara de…** —quedo en silencio, sabia a lo que se refería porque la muerte de Meredy hacia un tiempo recaía sobre sus hombros— **Además, no creo que ella quisiera que estuviéramos así y aun sabiendo las consecuencias acepto la misión, será bueno para ti ir a tal evento de Conmemoración.**

Jellal suspiro, tenía razón y al parecer Ultear le conocía lo suficiente aun así la pelirosa había hecho lo mejor para entregarles a Zancrow un asesino en serie en el que se había involucrado demasiado.

Al final, murió en sus manos y Ultear que había estado con ella la había llevado hasta Grimoire Heart una organización de la que se hizo cargo otra organización en las sombras. Por supuesto, había llegado tarde para poder siquiera salvarla o hacer algo por ella.

Era una marca en su alma, una cicatriz que permanecía y aunque fuera el espécimen perfecto para las mujeres, pero, no había tenido ningún tipo de experiencia con las mujeres después de todo había sido criado en un Monasterio aislado.

Tampoco sentía una atracción por el sexo opuesto o hacia el mismo, era como si sintiera un enorme y oscuro vacío que solo llenaba al leer las escrituras, ver la esperanza que tenia de un futuro inimaginable aunque no lo viera pensaba lo real que era.

No obstante, a veces sentía una extraña desesperación que lo agobiaba y eso le desconcertaba, después de todo ¿Por qué sentiría tal sensación? Una pregunta que no encontraba respuesta, aun así determinado a no dejar que le agobiara acepto el desafío que los ojos de Ultear Milkovich le lanzaba: "¿Le tienes miedo a esos Snobs de _Fiore_?"

— **Bien, Ul** —sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la llamara así, al ver la mueca y como desquite añadió— **Dime, ¿No eras tú la que te gustaba ir a aquellos eventos?**

Ella desvió la mirada, supo entonces que deseaba zafarse de algún _hombre_ del que se volvía a veces un obsesivo al fijarse en ella y tratar de salir del _tiempo_ que ella establecía para un _affaire_.

— **Tengo mucho trabajo, además el caso de Chelia Blendy ha llegado a su climax** —dijo ella alegre, algo que le causo una sonrisa porque sabía que Dimaria Yesta de Álvarez estaba como fiscal acusador y ella defendía a la joven contra el delito del que se le acusaba— **Y, estaré toda la noche con Erik…ya sabes, después de Grimoire he tenido mucho papeleo para evitar que los chicos se metan en líos con E.R.A.**

Jellal se levantó del asiento, asintió y tomo el maletín que sabía que Ultear le preparo con todo lo que necesitaba para su viaje.

— **Está bien, Ul** —dijo y sonrío al ver la mueca de desagrado junto al cruce de sus brazos sobre sus pechos— **Tratare de pasarla bien, ¿Ok?**

Ella sonrío y en sus ojos vio ternura, aunque conocía su vida como era ella buscaba que el saliera de aquellas costumbres que mantenía aun. Velaba porque comiera, durmiera bien y hasta que estuviera listo para todo momento.

— **Espero te diviertas, Jellal** —le dijo, salió del despacho y subiéndose a su Jaguar azul oscuro dejo a un lado el maletín giro las llaves movió los cambios para salir disparado de allí.

Vio como atardecía rápidamente, el color escarlata que se alzaba en el cielo y llego hasta la posada donde se quedaba. Estaba cansado, ya deseaba quedarse en un lugar estable y había estado averiguando un lugar con la suficiente intimidad para vivir.

Dejaría a Ultear a cargo de CS como se le conocía al negocio que manejaba, había estudiado Administración y una Maestría entre las mejores facultades de E.R.A. en criminalística, leyes, era la mejor Universidad con lazos en las mejores Academias.

Había escogido un lugar "Magnolia" donde existía un conjunto cerrado con la suficiente intimidad para vivir, el lugar se llamaba _Fairy Hills_ y cuyos dueños eran personas desconocidas.

A él, realmente no le importaba si fuese un mono quien fuera el dueño sino lo que representaba fuera del mundo injusto en el que luchaba y por la justicia que merecían cada uno, aun si pudiese dar una oportunidad a otros lo hacía a costa de sí mismo.

A sus 26 años, deseaba alejarse de todo y anhelaba una sola cosa: _Tranquilidad_.

Saco del maletín el traje que Ul preparo para él, lo único que agradecía era que no usaría corbata y podía solo llevar la condecoración de su tatarabuelo. Su padre, Fausto lo había enviado al monasterio desde la muerte de su madre y luego a las Academias para luego ir a la Universidad.

Cuando termino de vestirse se dirigió al espejo, su rostro inmaculado sin ningún tipo de marca o Tatuaje y cuando vio el espejo, por un instante le pareció ver en su rostro una marca tan roja como la sangre.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, parpadeo para ver que no había nada allí más que su mano.

Tomo el maletín y su pequeña maleta donde estaba la poca ropa con la que viajaba de un lugar a otro. Era práctico, llevar algo de mano para salir rápido de allí y llegar a tiempo al lugar donde se reuniría con el resto de la alta sociedad de Fiore.

Llevo el jaguar hasta la estación de Shirotsune donde enviarían su auto al garaje de CS, agradeció al joven y miro al tren que salía aquella noche. Estaría llegando cerca del amanecer, podría dormir unas cuantas horas y comer algo durante el almuerzo para esa noche ya habría llegado a Crocus.

Jellal observo con cautela aquella reunión, miro de un lado a otro y entre la multitud se encontró con un cabello escarlata. Un latido se saltó de su calmado corazón, extraño que viera en una extraña algo que no sentía normalmente y busco con los ojos aquella persona.

Cuando por fin la encontró, pudo ver a una mujer esbelta con un hermoso vestido violeta con una abertura en una de sus piernas y su cabello atado en un moño alto sosteniendo lo que parecía un vaso de vino.

Sus manos parecían delicadas, pero, en ellas se plasmaban la determinación de su dueña.

La vio salir por una puerta lateral, en sus ojos marrones se notaba una frialdad tan abrumadora como la suya cuando venía a tales eventos. Siguió el pasillo, la vio dirigirse al jardín del enorme palacio donde era conocido que había un exquisito diseño que demostraba la grandeza de _Mercurius_ _Castle_.

La música sonó lejos, el silencio era algo realmente tranquilizador y se adentró más en aquel lugar tan cercano a lo que deseaba.

Cuando se volvió, se encontró con la _Ninfa_ que lo había llevado hasta aquel momento y lugar donde veía algo más que no se había percatado, pero, que el sentía e ignoraba cuando algo como eso pasaba: No era humana.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buon Giorno, Buona Sera, Buona Notte XD**

 **Bendiciones a todos, pues a responder y agradecer sus comentarios:**

 **Megan0810: Ah, zhi. Me leo toda la saga aun esperando el próximo libro y pues algún toque es parecido, su influencia es notable. Gracias por tu comentario, el Gruvia no era mi OTP favorita y te digo que poco a poco se han ganado un lugar entre mis mejores OTP´s. ahora dejare algún adelanto de la Segunda secuela de los cien años: Caballero Oscuro que se trata del Jerza n.n**

 **Locaenamorada: Claro aquí esta lo dicho, pues, te digo que cada uno de los miembros del Oscuro Gremio de héroes** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **tendrá su momento :D**

 **LFBC: gracias por leerlos, espero les encante también este Love Fest para el Jerza aunque sea atrasado. Para cuando termine, dejare en estos capítulos alguna parte del Gruvia XD**

 **Y a todos los visitantes gracias por leer que por cierto, son muchos :D aun así, Dios les guarde.**

 **Arrivederci!**

 **¿Merece un Review?**


	13. Worship & Cafune

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **Fragmento**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesi**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Noviembre: Honor a quien Honor merece**

 **"Jerza Love Fest"**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 **Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1020 aprox.**

 **13**

 **"Worship & Cafune"**

 **"Mirada"**

Erza podía decir que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras bebía su copa, vio como algunos maestros de los gremios aliados paseaban con un segundo al mando o algún humano como en su caso de confianza.

Loki di Leone, su abogado solía acompañarla o representarlo en su caso. Pero, ese día tenía una cita con su novia y ella estaba allí en vez de dormir en su mausoleo para no recordar las pérdidas en su vida desde ese día ya que no valía la pena.

Había visto el cambio en Gray, realmente el Demon Slayer había encontrado a su compañera y aunque no lo admitiera, el también sentía algo por ella.

"Realmente algunos eran unos idiotas" pensó recordando a alguien que había hecho lo mismo con ella.

— **¡Hey, Erza-san!** —dijo el rubio, cuyos ojos eran tan claros y tan oscuros a la vez. No se extrañaba, no todos sobrevivían a todos esos años sin ceder como lo hicieron muchos— **¿Cómo están por allá?**

Sting Eucliffe, Maestro de Sabertooth era uno de esos pocos sobrevivientes de lo que alguna vez fue ese gremio. Acompañado por su hermano no de sangre, Rogue Cheney eran conocidos en aquel entonces como los _Dragones Gemelos_ y en el mundo de los negocios como tales, eran despiadados junto Orga Nanagia, Rufus Lohr y Crawford Sean, eran lo que quedaba del _Antiguo Sabertooth_.

Ella fingió sonreír, de todos modos esta reunión no solo era para conmemorar lo ocurrido en la guerra sino también para que el rey de Fiore tuviera un ojo en ellos y realmente era una molestia, saber que aunque hubieron sacrificado sus vidas por ellos aun los tenían como una amenaza,

— **Más tranquilos, están cansados y como sabes todos haciendo nuestro trabajo con** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **—** dijo ella, el asintió y se alejó de allí con Rogue que igual se despidió tan reacio como siempre era el pelinegro.

Erza sentía que se ahogaba con la simple aglomeración de gente y dejando el vaso sobre la bandeja de uno de los meseros sintiendo que la mirada molesta de algún individuo estaba sobre ella.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que los humanos y algunos de su clase le miraran Embelesados, lujuria o encanto como buscando una aventura que los llevaría a la muerte en una de sus armas.

Siguió caminando aun sintiendo una mirada en particular de alguien allí y entrando en los pasillos iluminados por lámparas de lacrima en forma de velas, sabía que aquellos lugares la llevaban hasta los jardines del palacio donde podría atrapar a aquel ingenuo para cercenarlo.

Ya no le importaba siquiera la misericordia, realmente lo que alguna vez en ella era justicia eso ya no existía desde que el murió. Tal vez, toda esta oscuridad parecía parte de lo que representaba el para ella y mientras bajaba los escalones— _Esta vez, como ella_ —sintiendo el aire frio de la noche con solo un mundo gris alrededor.

Se adentró aún más, había algo extraño en el _Osado_ que la seguía y aun los que la conocían sabían que era un peligro solo el hecho de estar cerca de ella. Después de todo, no fue ella una parte de esa guerra en la que muchos de sus amigos murieron y también era un lazo con Álvarez que había desordenado la tierra de Fiore: _La Desesperación Escarlata_.

Se detuvo, escucho los pasos y el aire le llevo el aroma de un humano. "¿Por qué la seguía hasta allí?" pensó, mientras se apegaba en las sombras y miraba a su perseguidor moverse seguro, lo vio en el centro del lugar donde el sonido del agua cayendo de la fuente junto a la luz de la luna que se hizo visible en ese momento.

Vio su ancha espalda, su cabello azul peinado hacia atrás y algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Vio cómo se llevaba la mano al rostro, luego se mesaba el cabello despeinándolo para dejar que el viento lo revolviera aún más.

Algo en ella se estremeció, en silencio se acercó sin que el notara su presencia.

Pero, vio cómo se estremecía y se volvía sin siquiera permitirle ocultarse. Entonces, vio el rostro de"Jellal Fernandez" que la aturdía al mirar a la misma persona que había estado leyendo hacia unos días.

En sus ojos marrones vio la sorpresa, vio miles de cosas que le confundieron y era como si la conociera.

— **Tu…no eres humana, ¿verdad?** —dijo, su voz y su porte eran el mismo que el de _Él_. Dio un paso, el solo se mantuvo quieto esperando a que diera el primer paso que la acerco hasta el— **Supongo…que no podría evitar saberlo, ¿No?**

Sintió el corazón de él latir con fuerza, no aparto su mirada de la suya llena de _Adoración_ y sintiendo su rendición extendió su mano para acariciar su rostro.

— **¿Vas a matarme?** —le pregunto, ella sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer a menos que…— **Por lo menos, sé que serás tú y nadie más…¿Puedo saber tu nombre?**

El no temía que hiciera, mucho menos si lo mataba y eso le extraño. Tal humano, osado podía solo pensar en ella como una salvadora y era de un corazón tan amable, a pesar de sus ojos llenos de dolor.

"Tan parecidos a los suyos" pensó, no dejaría que le dañasen y mucho menos si le pertenecía "¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?!" se dijo a si misma al perderse en sus ojos.

— _ **Erza, Erza Scarlet**_ —murmuro tan cerca de su rostro, sintió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al colocar la palma de su mano sobre su pecho y buscando el miedo en sus ojos, solo encontró anhelo— **Dime, ¿Por qué no huyes de mí?**

— **Yo…te he visto, sé que suena estúpido…** —dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y con un desbocado latido, sin apartar su mirada— **Pero, te he visto en mis sueños…**

Erza sintió que una de sus manos se levantaba y renuente se acercaba a su rostro. Era un hombre, un humano tan extraño y peligroso que no debía tocar, pero, aun así…

Algo no estaba bien, cuando sintió que la sed se hizo fuerte.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, chicos Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ya sé, Ya se…adelantos y eso, el Gruvia llegara después de este leve toque del Jerza Fest XD**

 **Sino pronto estaré escribiendo entre el Jerza sobre el Gruvia y lo que pasa con Gray XD**

 **¿Review? *w***


	14. Butterflies & Pulse

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fragmento**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Forma de decir "Te amo"**

 **Noviembre: Honor a quien Honor merece**

 **"Jerza Love Fest"**

 **Frase:**

 **31\. "Don't worry about me."/ "No te preocupes por mí"**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 **Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1083 aprox.**

 **14**

 **"Butterflies** **& Pulse"**

 **"Incomodo"**

Jellal sintió su pulso acelerado, al mirar la profundidad de los ojos de ella. Sentía _Mariposas_ en el estómago que lo aturdieron y se fijó en que ella estaba solo a unos centímetros de él.

Al sentir su aliento en su cuello, su pulso se hizo más fuerte a sus oídos y sentir sus delicadas manos envolver su rostro manteniéndolo inmóvil sus ojos ahora caobas brillando en aquella noche.

Sintió como su respiración se agitaba sobre su piel, miro las estrellas mientras sentía sobre su cuello aquellos labios posarse como el toque de una mariposa sobre una flor y sentir luego el breve dolor para luego ver una extraña imagen distorsionar su visión.

El viento, el aroma dulce a fresa que provenía de ella lo enterneció y sostuvo su rostro allí. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en ella, en el movimiento del viento y en el cabello carmesí que desato entre sus dedos de aquel moño alto, para deslizar entre sus dedos las hebras escarlatas.

"Scarlet" su color como el rojo atardecer, mientras el viento acariciaba los campos y sentía que el calor de su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte.

Ella se apartó bruscamente, parpadeando miro a la ninfa de sus sueños con los ojos llenos de confusión e ira. Estiro sus dedos para dejar que una extraña luz se dejara ver y luego el filo de una espada que no pudo evitar golpeara su rostro.

Cayo al suelo, el dolor se propago por su rostro y se llevó una mano al rostro sintiendo la sangre en su cara. Levanto la mirada para ver solo la espada enterrada en el suelo y buscándola solo vio la luz de la luna, luego como se deshacía en cenizas aquella arma tan letal.

El sintió como el mundo giraba, se dejó caer al suelo y miro el cielo mientras todo se desvanecía en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la habitación de un hospital y miro a un lado donde la luz del sol caía sobre la ventana. Un ramo de flores rojas estaba en un jarrón al lado de su cama, escucho el viento sintió como los efectos del sedante desaparecían y escucho como la puerta se abría para dejar ver a una preocupada Ultear.

— **¡Jellal, Estas despierto!** —la voz de ella cargada de preocupación, le hizo volver de su entumecimiento y miro sus ojos llorosos. No quería verla así, trato de hacer una sonrisa que le salió más como una mueca al sentir dolor en el rostro— **Te encontraron en el jardín del palacio** _ **Mercurius**_ **, estabas inconsciente y te trasladaron hasta el hospital que a pesar del sangrado llegaste a tiempo…Jellal, tenía miedo de perderte también.**

Ella se lanzó sobre él, sollozando algo que le causo ternura y palmeo su espalda confortándola. Sabía que Ultear Milkovich aunque fuera sofisticada, cínica e incluso Sagaz era una mujer que a quienes amaba protegía con todo lo posible.

— **Ya, Ya, Ul** —le dijo con cariño, le vio levantar su rostro con su sonrojo por las lágrimas y limpiando su rostro sonrío— **Estaré bien, no importa ahora…supongo que me descuide, pero, estoy aquí ¿No?**

Jellal sonrío, era su amiga y no quería preocuparla con la verdad tras aquella Marca que le dejo la Mariposa carmesí tan letal. Aun así, sentía palpitar su cuello y su rostro donde el dolor lo mantenía en que lo que creyó fantasía era una oscura realidad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray miro el enorme edificio de _Fairy Hills_.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, había salido con su moto negra _Discovery_ para recoger a la peli celeste que vestía ahora un poco diferente con su falda abierta en los lados de las piernas.

Tenía su cabello rizado ahora más largo y suelto, ella sonrojada le sonrío algo que hizo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido al verla con su pequeño chal cubriendo sus hombros.

— **Hola, Gray~sama** —dijo ella, su voz y la forma en que decía su nombre le hizo sonreír— **¿Ha venido por Juvia?**

Desde la primera vez, le había preguntado cómo sino se creyera que el viniera por ella y el también se preguntaba lo mismo.

Mirajane no era de fiar, después del espectáculo de " _Haunted House_ " no estaba seguro de entrar a Fairy Hills y menos si estaba ella allí. Pero, Juvia se iba caminando hasta el camino para buscar el transporte del restaurante, algo que le pareció inseguro sabiendo que Magnolia era peligrosa en horas de la noche.

"Ya decía el, siendo quien era" pensó, se sacó de uno de sus brazos el casco negro con azul que combinaba con sus pantalones azul oscuro y extendiéndoselo a ella, encendió la moto.

— **Ya lo sabes, ¿No?** —dijo el, desviando la respuesta como siempre hacia para que ella dejara de lado sus intenciones.

Ella asintió, sintió su peso suave caer tras él y su piel pareció sentir el cambio de temperatura. Sintió duda en sus brazos cuando le coloco sus manos en sus hombros, soltó un suspiro de molestia que ella malinterpreto cuando las dejo caer y golpeándose mentalmente tomo sus manos para envolver sus brazos entorno a su cintura.

Sintió sus pechos en su espalda, su cabeza recostada en su espalda como si perteneciera allí. Se deslizo por las calles de Magnolia, sintiendo el motor suave y el viento golpear su cuerpo, pero, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo era única.

Cada día, desde que la llevaba en silencio hasta el momento en que se despedía de ella y se hacía insoportable su ausencia.

Vio los ventanales de _Fairy Hills_ Restaurante cotizado en Magnolia, sabiendo que se acababa el tiempo que disfrutaba en silencio con ella y deteniéndose en el callejón que daba al lugar donde ella trabajaba.

— **Llegamos, Juvia** —dijo, apartando el casco y mirando de reojo como ella se alejaba de él dejando una sensación de vacío— **¿No te hiciste daño?**

Siempre preguntaba lo mismo, y nuevamente se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente por actuar como un idiota.

— **Ju-Juvia…está bien, Gray~sama** —le dijo abochornada, a veces se preguntaba por la cabeza que era lo que pensaba y tratando de desenredar que ocultaba aquellos sonrojos dejo de insistir— **Gracias por traer a Juvia, Juvia no quiere que le pase nada por culpa de Juvia…**

— **No te preocupes por mí, Juvia** —le dijo, la vio entrar y luego de soslayo saludarlo provocando que su pulso se descontrolara, cuando ya estaba fuera de su alcance apretó el labio incómodo llevándose una mano al rostro— **¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Buona Notte, Buona Sera, Buon Giorno…**

 **¡Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Espero les guste este adelanto Jerza que me gusta hacer en esta historia. Además, del Gruvia que les dejo aquí para consuelo Gruviesco para todos los fans de Fairy Tail que ama a esta pareja Cannon. *w***


	15. Secret & Monsters Demons

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **Oscuro**

 **Fragmento**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **IV: Rayo Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Forma de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 13. "Sorry I'm late." / "Lamento tardarme."**

 **Noviembre: Honor a quien Honor merece**

 **"Day Miraxus"**

 **"Jerza Love Fest"**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 ** _Gruvia:_**

 **El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**

 ** _Jerza:_**

 **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 ** _Miraxus:_**

 **Ella era quien gobernaba en los dominios de Titania y el solo se mantenía en el sueño, hasta que ella deshizo su sello…**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 2701 aprox.**

 **15**

 **"Secreto & Monsters/Demons"**

 **"Tras la sonrisa"**

Mirajane Strauss podía decirse que era una mujer de una cálida sonrisa y mucho más, cuando se trataba de sus dos hermanos o sus _Pequeñas_ como ella les decía a las chicas del dormitorio o restaurante donde ella administraba.

Sí, eso era correcto y también falso.

Porque tras aquella dulce voz, tras la sonrisa de aquel rostro angelical se encontraba un terrible secreto.

En las noches, la _Casa Encantada_ de Fairy Hills cobraba vida cuando todos dormían. Cuando lo que ella poseía se hacía evidente, su brazo se convertía en algo vil y despreciable que muchos tratarían de eliminar por el simple hecho de existir.

Mirajane Strauss no temía a la noche, mucho menos a los habitantes de esta. Después de todo, cuando sus padres le revelaron a una edad moderada quienes eran aquellos seres dueños del lugar donde vivía y que era un deber con ellos tener a cargo aquel _Mágico_ lugar donde vivía.

La verdad que tanto había deseado saber, estaba frente a sus narices.

Ahora, caminando por la noche para decirle cuatro verdades a Gray Fullbuster por no dejar descansar a una de sus _Pequeñas_ y darle su merecido, por mentirle manteniéndola en la ignorancia de quien realmente era…después de cruzar el camino secreto cercano al dormitorio y entre la oscuridad del bosque que la separaba de su destino, vio imponente el castillo _Fairy_.

Siempre que corría por aquella área, sentía una incomodidad latente que le hacía retroceder y esperar a encontrarse con Erza en la oficina de Fairy Hills donde se sentía a salvo.

Apretó los dientes, esta vez no sería el caso y mucho menos se dejaría amedrentar por ello.

Cuando llego a los limites sintió una veta de energía correr por su cuerpo, le provoco escalofríos y una extraña sensación de agonía que la dejo sin aliento. Levanto la mirada desafiante al castillo, sabía que algo allí la rechazaba y a la vez la atraía como una polilla a las llamas.

Se regañó mentalmente, continuo de camino con su vestido ceñido hasta la cintura de allí era holgado hasta un centímetro debajo de las rodillas.

Escucho ruidos, el aire se cargó de una extraña forma que le hizo volverse para encontrar la oscuridad y nada más. Miro al cielo, este comenzó a oscurecerse con nubes de tormenta iluminadas por vetas de relámpagos y apretó los dientes al oler el aroma del viento.

"Grandioso, ahora va a llover" pensó, apretando los puños y apresurando el paso.

Llego al arco de entrada, golpeo la pequeña figura de un hada contra la puerta dejando escuchar por todo el lugar el sonido firme de su toque. Cuando vio como la puerta se abría, se fijó en el suave brillo de unas letras inscritas en la superficie del marco de la puerta y sintió como algo la hizo caer de rodillas.

— **¿Mira?** —escucho la voz de alguien, levanto los ojos para encontrar a Natsu Dragneel mirándole con confusión y este se acercó a ella— **¿Estas bien?**

Ella asintió, conocía al pelirosa de antes, era un chico amable a pesar de la oscuridad tan fuerte que poseía y cada vez más sus ojos se perdían en la noche. Pero, por un instante cuando sintió la mano de él ayudarla a levantar vio la imagen de un hombre rubio con ojos verdes y penetrantes que la aturdieron haciendo que sus latidos se desbocaran.

— **¿Qué te ocurre, Mira?** —dijo el, entonces la imagen de Natsu volvió a su visión y parpadeo un par de veces tomo un respiro.

— **No, es nada…solo estoy un poco cansada** —dijo ella, forzó la sonrisa que todos conocían.

— **¡Ya sabía yo!** —exclamo con la molestia en su tono, cuando la levanto alzo las manos al cielo frustrado— **Y eso que les dije de mejorar el camino desde Fairy Hills hasta acá, pero, ¡No! ¡Natsu esta demente por gastar Jewels! O ¡¿Acaso no somos ricos?!**

Ella suspiro, calmo al Dragon slayer de su enfado y mientras le acompañaba le oyó hablar de sus travesuras en _Fantasy_ algo que no le extrañaba.

"Ahora sabia porque ocurrían tantas cosas extrañas" pensó.

— **¿Has visto a Gray?** —pregunto, el bufo y le dijo que andaba por los lados del lago donde solía estar mucho tiempo. Aunque, sabía eso ya se iría armando su próxima estrategia para cuando el pelinegro apareciera a puertas de Fairy Hills— **Y Erza, ¿ya regreso?**

El asintió, se quejó de algo sobre que esa mujer estaba susceptible a todo lo que le dijeran. Menciono que estaba en el estudio, a lo que Natsu la acompaño hasta la puerta tembloroso algo que le causo gracia al ver a un ser sobrenatural como el, temerle a otro.

Le agradeció aunque, sabía que el pelirrosa estaba perdiendo algo que lo hacia lo que ellos le conocían y por supuesto siendo la primera vez en aquel castillo, su guia era realmente valiosa.

— **Mira, deja que ella le conozca a su tiempo…no los presiones** —le dijo, sabia a que se refería y asintió mientras sentía que algo en ella se rompía sabiendo que Juvia estaría condenada a una vida como la suya ocultando a los que ama su _Vida Secreta_ con Fairy Tail.

Toco a la puerta, esta se abierto con su habitual chirrido.

Vio a Erza frente al fuego, cuando entro por completo al lugar sintió que la puerta se cerraba. Vio su cabello rojo extendido como nunca, su cabeza entre sus piernas y una extraña vulnerabilidad que no había visto nunca.

— **¿E-Erza?** —pregunto, la vio levantar su rostro lleno y sonrojado de…¿Lagrimas? Algo que la preocupo y precipitada se lanzó hasta ella tocando sus brazos que se rodeaban a si misma— **¡¿Qué sucede?!**

Ella solo negó, pero, no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazo recordando lo vulnerable que habían sido sus hermanos cuando murieron sus padres dejándola a cargo. Erza Scarlet era una mujer, no importaba los años o la fuerza que portaba ella cuyo espíritu fortalecido por el cielo dio esperanza a un gremio que lucho por su país.

— **Yo…Yo no puedo quedarme más aquí, me siento ahogada más que nunca y no puedo controlar estos sentimientos…** —dijo angustiada, mientras sollozaba y supo que ella no atacaría a nadie. Que la mujer fría, que a veces le asusto durante años tenía un corazón que la asustaba y con ello unos fuertes sentimientos— **Mira…Yo…**

— **No hay problema, Erza** —dijo ella, limpio sus mejillas y tomando sus manos con fuerza la miro a los ojos— _ **Fairy Hills**_ **, está a tu disposición Erza…No hay ningún problema, además que ahora menos que nunca si necesitas apoyo te lo daré ¿Bien?**

Ella asintió, por primera vez en su vida vio a Erza Scarlet sonreír tan cálidamente.

Lo que no sabía Mirajane, era que esa noche cuando volvió empapada a Fairy Hills con Erza de la mano y una maleta de su acompañante, en una habitación en las profundidades del castillo, un ataúd con inscripciones en relieve se iluminaron de la misma luz que la aturdió al entrar.

Un sello se rompió, un símbolo que representaba al portador de los relámpagos y el movimiento de poder en el castillo Fairy hizo que todos se atemorizaran, porque de entre todos ellos se había levantado uno de los más poderosos de su clan: _El Dragon Slayer del Rayo_.

La ansiedad se palpaba en el tenebroso castillo, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los rayos estremecían la tierra. El rubio, cuyas marcas en el bíceps derecho palpitaban, sus ojos rojos se encontraban parpadeando entre la cordura y la locura que amenazaba con hacer de él, el monstruo que no deseaba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se puede decir que Jellal Fernández era un tipo obstinado, eso era correcto y también un mártir.

Porque después de varios intentos de salir de alta del hospital, lo había logrado aun teniendo a la temible Ultear alterada y reclamándole reposo, algo que permitió su traslado a su morada temporal en Magnolia más rápido.

— **¡Rayos, Ultear!** —le dijo enojado, cuando le quito bruscamente la venda de su rostro y apretando los dientes soltó un quejido cuando le paso el algodón después por la mejilla— **¡Ten más cuidado!…¡Uff!**.

No volvería a quejarse frente a ella, soltó un hondo suspiro.

Ultear le había obligado a dejar de lado todas las responsabilidades, en ese mes mientras se recuperaba y la cicatriz quedaba más ahora parecida a un tatuaje que a una marca, Jellal se acostumbró a ver en eso un consuelo de saber que era _Heterosexual_ dejando de lado la sensación de complemento al rememorar esa noche.

"¿Es que era masoquista?" pensó, levanto la mirada al espejo de su habitación y recordar ese toque suave de sus dedos delineando su rostro.

El sonido de la música en su reproductor, escucho el piano y luego la voz:

" _Cause you've been on my mind._

 _Been drifting for quite sometime._

 _This life is paralyzing,_

 _This life is paralyzing, me_ "*

Jellal se apoyó sobre el vidrio, confuso y frustrado porque se sentía paralizado sin saber que pensar sobre ella. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse los ojos más brillantes de lo usual, veía a un extraño, la persona que estaba viendo su rostro el que hacía pocos días sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia estaban llenos de Esperanza.

" _I need some clarity,_

 _Need Your spirit leading me._

 _My vision's getting blurry_."

Parpadeo, no iba a dejarse llevar por alguien que no conocía y que de por si era algo sobrenatural. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a dejarse encantar por una _Ninfa_ mortal que trato de matarlo y la marca en su rostro se lo recordaba claramente.

No se dejaría intimidar de ninguna forma, los cuidados de Ultear solo le habían provocado más dolor y la excusa perfecta para establecerse pronto en un sitio aislado de todo, por supuesto con la aprobación de la única amiga que le quedaba.

Había confirmado con la Administradora del lugar su mudanza, ese día sobre la _Ducaty_ que había comprado como un rebelde en sus años mas jóvenes llego a Magnolia. La maleta que traía estaba atada atrás suyo, mientras escuchaba vibrar el motor para ver como la luz del atardecer dejaba ver la enorme catedral de Kardia.

Sonrío tras el vidrio polarizado de casco, se detuvo en la colina de las estrellas y se bajó para ver mejor el cielo, aparto el casco aspirando el viento puro que provenía de aquel lugar tan distinto de Crocus con su ambiente sobrecargado.

Algo le hizo estremecer, fijo sus ojos en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse dejando un tono escarlata en el cielo.

"Tan rojo como su cabello" pensó mientras se colocaba su casco, se subió de nuevo y tomo dirección a Magnolia "Tan enigmático como aquel monstruo de rostro angelical…"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray había sentido el estremecedor poder cuando había regresado de llevar a Juvia al trabajo, esa noche no sabía que estaba haciendo y las cosas estaban fuera de control.

"¡Genial!" pensó con molestia "Ahora tendremos a otro idiota despierto en el castillo" mientras inclinado miraba el lago donde la había conocido y el color del agua era tan parecido a los ojos de ella.

Además, hacia un par de semanas había sentido un cambio en el aire y la extraña actitud de Erza lo dejaba preocupado. Desde su regreso de Crocus no había vuelto la habitual rutina, sino una persona diferente a la usual indiferencia. Era como si ella…volviera a ser la misma de hace cien años cuando aún vivía Siegrain.

Su secreto parecía hacerse cada vez más pesado con cada día que pasaba, Juvia Loxar estaba ganando terreno con cada risa, sonrojo, timidez e incluso su forma de hablar había logrado importarle lo suficiente como para llegar a los dominios de _La Demonio/Bruja_ de Mirajane.

La albina solo había logrado darle problemas, uno de ellos fue hacer que "Agua fría" cayera sobre el al momento de abrir la puerta de _Fairy Hills_ , otro fue que la comida en el restaurante le asfixiara a tal punto de enfermar, luego ocurrieron "Pequeños" accidentes como una llanta espichada, agua en vez del usual _Vino_ que bebía causándole asfixia, esas anomalías solo le apartaban por poco tiempo de ella.

"¿Acaso estaba tratando de apartarlo?" pensó, para luego sentir unos pasos tras él y ver allí a una Erza diferente a la fría mujer que conocía. Sus ojos se desviaban a un lado, él se irguió para verla mejor y ver que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"¿Qué rayos le había sucedido en Crocus?" se preguntó.

— **Tenías razón…sobre…lo de Juvia** —dijo, le sorprendió aquel acto de ¿Disculpa? Ella levanto los ojos llorosos algo que no había visto en tanto tiempo en aquella mujer de gran poder— **Yo…se a lo que te refieres con eso, el miedo que produce sentir después de tantos años es realmente paralizante y estúpido. Nos hace actuar como unos idiotas, pensar cosas…cosas que no haríamos, su voz todas las noches es reconfortante y a la vez atemorizante... ¿No lo crees?**

Gray estaba escuchando de boca de Erza Scarlet, todos sus miedos desde que conocía a la peliazul y probo de su sangre. Entonces, la verdad lo golpeo con fuerza al ver a la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma. ¿Acaso ella había encontrado a…?

— **Si, es verdad** —respondió ella, como si leyera su mente y una pregunta que ni siquiera haberla terminado de formularla mentalmente o decirla— **Yo…le ataque con una de mis espadas, fue…fue…por miedo…Yo…**

La escucho sollozar, se acercó la envolvió en sus brazos y no supo que pensar o hacer. Apretó los labios, sabía que estaban bien hundidos en eso al saber que sus " _Compañeros_ " habían aparecido de forma inevitable y con un suspiro se separó de ella.

— **No podemos hacer nada, solo afrontar lo inevitable** —dijo, ella levanto su rostro y limpiando sus lágrimas la miro a los ojos— **Debes encontrarlo, aunque por lo que veo su aroma te envuelve y eso quiere decir que está vivo ¿No?**

Ella asintió, desvió la mirada al suelo y vestida con unos pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas, una camisa manga corta junto a una coleta de medio lado, parecía una chica como las que Vivian en _Fairy Hills_.

— **Sí, eso creo…** —dijo ella, se volvió para desaparecer en el bosque.

Gray miro al cielo, ya era hora de buscar a Juvia. Salió del bosque en busca de su moto, se colocó el casco para dejar que las vías de Magnolia junto a las voces de la ciudad lo absorbieran al entrar y ver el restaurante cerrar, para ver a una figura solitaria de pie mirando hacia el con anhelo.

La vio, con su mirada azul brillando y sus mejillas sonrosadas con una cálida sonrisa. No quería pasar por el mismo dolor que _Titania_ mucho menos dejar de ver aquellos ojos, que solo con verle se iluminaban con una alegría y bajando de la moto aparto el casco para verla a ella con el hermoso vestido azul.

— **¿Esperaste demasiado?—** dijo el, se acercó hasta ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos y sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad mejor se llenó de valor— **Juvia…Lamento tardarme, pero, había estado pensando** **y…creo que lo mejor es…**

Trago duro, la garganta se le había secado y era estúpido dejarlo pasar así.

— **Vaya… ¿Quién es la hermosa chica que te acompaña Gray?** —dijo una voz en el callejón, se volvió para ver la molesta persona que lo había interrumpido para ver un cabello albino. Vio como la luz de una lámpara iluminaba el rostro de Lyon Vastya, quien sonreía y luego se acercaba hasta ella tomando una de sus manos— **Que maleducado eres, Gray. Me presento, Lyon Vastya…y, ¿el suyo es…?**

Era el colmo, una vena de ira se veía en su frente y volvió el rostro de Juvia para tomarla con sus dos manos, tomo sus labios con una fuerte posesión que poco a poco se hizo suave cuando sintió sus manos sobre su pecho.

Se separó de ella al escuchar su falta de oxígeno, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos azules y acaricio su rostro, la acerco más a él para mirar con una amenaza al albino.

— **Juvia Loxar, mi novia** —espeto, lo único que esperaba al mirarla a los ojos nuevamente era su aprobación. Cuando se volvió, pudo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y tras la sonrisa de su rostro pudo ver que había acertado a tiempo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Buona Notte, Buona Sera, Buon Giorno…lo que sea ¬w¬**

 **¡Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Jo, aquí llegaron las dudas ¿eh?**

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ **Bien, aquí un dato interesante…**

 **Pues la guerra fue hace 100 años, cuando Gray termino como inmortal a los 19 al terminar como lo que conoces hoy XD**

 **Suma pues, no seas flojo/a**

 **Juvia apenas si acaso está llegando a cumplir los 18 ese año XD**

 ***Black & White : Royal Tailor**


	16. Holiday

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **Fragmento**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 7. " Soñé contigo la noche pasada."**

 **Ritual de Iniciación: "Gruvia":**

 **Juvia Loxar:**

 **Le gusta: Las risas**

 **No le gusta: El pudor**

 **Noviembre: Honor a quien Honor merece "Jerza Love Fest"**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 ** _Gruvia:_**

 **El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**

 ** _Jerza:_**

 **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 990 aprox.**

 **16**

 **"Holiday"**

 **"¿Alegría o Desconcierto?"**

Para Juvia era el paraíso la sensación que dejaba ver la sonrisa en los labios de su Gray~sama, mas cuando la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo tan cerca y sintió sus mejillas arder, pero, desconcertada se volvió para ver el rostro de aquel desconocido.

Sus ojos parecían penetrantes a pesar de lo claro que era el color en sus iris, también vestía elegante con aquel traje y su súbita aparición aun la desconcertaba, era un extraño que sostenía en su mirada una pregunta que parecía buscar.

— **Ya veo** —no le gusto su tono, vio como la miraba fijamente y por un instante afirmaría que el color de sus ojos eran rojos — **Gray, ¿Por qué no compartes tu compañía?**

Lyon sonrío y chasqueando los dedos, Juvia se volvió para sentir que sus ojos la hipnotizaban su cuerpo parecía moverse solo. El pánico recorrió su cuerpo, trago en seco y un nudo en su garganta, ese hombre le traía mal por ello luchaba contra el trance provocándole un sudor frio.

— **Juvia…** —murmuro su voz, vio a su pelinegro mirarle con más enojo, luego de súbito se volvió hacia ella y vio como una risa estallaba en sus labios, su voz profunda e incluso cuando término llevó a una de sus manos a su mejilla.

Sintió un alivio, como si el encantamiento de aquel extraño se esfumara y sintió un escalofrió.

— **Ella no es ninguna compañía, Lyon** —sintió la desilusión golpear sus sueños y le miro a los ojos buscando respuestas — **Ella me pertenece, ¿Lo entiendes?**

Sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo, como sus latidos se desbocaron y después de tanto tiempo, Juvia pensó que era verdad lo que Mirajane le decía muchas veces sobre los chicos.

" _A veces les es difícil hablar de lo que sienten, por eso lo demuestran a su manera y una de ellas son los celos"_

Gray Fullbuster era sin embargo una persona distinta, era según le decía Mira-san un "Tsundere" algo que no entendió del todo y eso no le importaba, porque a Juvia Loxar el sol le brillaba tras aquellos ojos negros con tonos grises.

El otro asintió, aun veía un raro interés de este tras ella y apoyo su rostro sobre su pecho.

— **Gray~sama, ¿Podemos irnos?** —le susurro, sintió como deslizaba su mano sobre su cuello provocándole un cosquilleo. El asintió, se sintió mareada mientras subía a su moto y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura no se percató de nada, mucho menos de como aquel extraño les veía partir.

Solo sentía el viento tocar su cuerpo, el cuerpo de su Gray~sama y sus latidos suaves que parecían una canción.

Sintió como se detenían, abrió los ojos para verle bajar y tomarla de la cintura para bajarla. Vio como soltaba un suspiro, estaba incómodo y parecía tímido, ella le miro desconcertada.

— **Tenemos que hablar, Juvia** —le dijo, algo que hizo que se le encogiera su corazón lleno de felicidad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A decir verdad, Erza podía decir que había sido una buena idea irse del castillo Fairy y de por sí, las habitaciones de Fairy Hills estaban bien condicionadas para seres como ella.

Suspiro, nunca se había derrumbado ante nadie y mucho menos verse tan débil, estaba en su antigua habitación cuando era una chica normal.

Sonrió, allí estaban sus libros aún estaban allí y a si mente vino su rostro lleno de confusión apartando los pocos recuerdos buenos para remplazarlos por sus ojos llenos de adoración.

Se maldijo, la noche había llegado y eso le produjo desconcierto al sentir su corazón latir apresurado para luego sentir las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Estaba siendo cobarde, huía de la única persona que había conocido que le complementaba y hasta lo había atacado, su sangre aun en ella le azotaba por las noches al escuchar su voz o como la llamaba de forma salvaje, incluso parecía que soñaba con ella.

Algo que le hacía despertar zonas que no pensó siquiera que tenía vivas, sus latidos errantes y su piel sensible después de eso, la hacía sentir extraña en su propio cuerpo.

— **¿Qué…es…lo que quieres…de mi…?** —jadeaba al despertar, ahora su sensación de ¿Alegría o desconcierto? Estaba creciendo a medida que vivía en Fairy Hills y esa noche las chicas se reunirían en el Lobby donde estaba Lissana vestida de Pijama color azul claro compuesta por un short y una blusa de tirantes— **¿Qué haces Lissana?**

— **¡Oh, Erza!** —Exclamo ella dejando las almohadas en el suelo y acercándose con una sonrisa — **¡Vamos a hacer una pijamada! ¡Todas las chicas de Fairy Hills! ¡Invite a unas amigas, Juvia, Lucy, Levi…! ¡Dios, estoy tan feliz que puedan venir!**

La miro a los ojos, estaban llenos de alegría y esperanza que ni había visto que nadie sintiera por verla a ella, a excepción de…la miró, quiso decirle que no pero sus azules ojos de cachorro la convencieron.

— **Está bien, Lissana…iré** —dijo resignada, se pasó hasta su habitación esa noche seria pesada. Escucho los revuelos que la menor de las Strauss hacia abajo y se llevó una mano al pecho, era increíble que su corazón sintiera algo de nuevo.

Pero, allí estaba incluso latiendo con más fuerza que nunca y todo eso se lo debía a Jellal Fernández.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Juvia miro con desconcierto al pelinegro, le siguió todo el camino sin decir nada y sintió como el viento se hacía más frío, las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre el cielo arrastradas por el viento y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Siguió al pelinegro, pudo ver como el camino se despejaba el camino, para ver el mismo Lago donde había caído y le pareció ver a alguien.

"No a alguien, a él" pensó mirándolo al ver que se detenía en la orilla y se volvía hacia ella, algo en ella se estremeció más al verle desviar la mirada hacia la derecha sus manos estaban enguantadas.

— **¿Gray~sama?** —dijo ella.

— **Juvia… ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que caíste aquí?** —dijo, ella no le había contado de su caída al lago. Le vio mirar a otro lado, llevarse una mano a la cabeza y sintió un latido salirse de su tranquilidad— **Yo fui quien te salvo..**

— **Ju-Juvia…soñó con usted la vez pasada Gray~sama…** —dijo confundida y sonrojada.

— **Eso no era un sueño, Juvia…Yo soñé contigo la noche pasada** —dijo, se llevó su mano derecha y se saco el guante dejando ver una oscura mano al ver sus ojos eran de un color caoba. Juvia palideció al escuchar sus palabras— **No soy humano, Juvia.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, no me maten! Dios les bendiga-Se cubre por si algun tomate volador-Buong Giorno, Buona Sera, Buona Notte.**

 **Gracias por leer, aqui los otros capitulos que solo colocare o sabados o fines de semanas XD** **Dios mediante las cosas y disfrutando de un concierto de Capital Kings en video mientras escribo.**


	17. Night at Fairy Hills

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 17. "Watch your step."/"Mira donde pisas."**

 **Ritual de Iniciación: "Gruvia":**

 **Juvia Loxar:**

 **Le gusta: Las risas**

 **No le gusta: El pudor**

 **Noviembre: Honor a quien Honor merece "Jerza Love Fest"**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 ** _Gruvia:_**

 **El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**

 ** _Jerza:_**

 **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1498 aprox.**

 **17**

 **"** **Night at Fairy Hills or Strange Encounters "**

 **"Era real"**

Juvia le miro atónita, Gray vio como el miedo perlaba sus hermosos ojos azules y se guardó nuevamente la oscura mano que lo denominaba quien era: _Un Devil Slayer o Demon Slayer._

Sintió dolor, quien hubiera pensado que Gray Fullbuster sentiría algo y le dio la espalda, no quería ver como aquella humana lo despreciaba. Tenso miró el lago, había sido sincero y había perdido a la misma musa que le había dado esperanzas.

Apretó los puños, él quería más que solo la atracción y al parecer codició demasiado.

Había sido un idiota al albergar tales esperanzas y soltó una risa llena de desesperación mezclada con tristeza, no importaba ahora. Entonces, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y mirando aquella cabellera azul fijo sus ojos en su rostro mirando las lágrimas en aquellos orbes azules.

— **Gray~sama, a Juvia no le importa si es humano o no** —dijo, el miró la determinación allí — **Juvia sabe que es sincero con ella, que usted tenía sus razones para mentirle a Juvia y…Juvia le perdona.**

El sintió sus lágrimas se volvió para ver su rostro y encontró en ellos los mismos sentimientos que él tenía. Ella había sido un encuentro extraño aquella noche, pero, pudo haberla dejado allí y…muchas veces se preguntaba porque no lo hizo…

— **¿Por qué Juvia?** —dijo el apretando los dientes y conteniendo todo que pareció desbordarse como una represa al punto de quiebre — **he tratado de alejarte y aún sigues allí, aun a pesar de saber lo que soy…¡Un asesino! ¡Un monstruo!, ¡¿Lo entiendes?!**

Ella asintió, le miró con la misma claridad que el agua iluminada por la luz de la luna.

— **Sí, Juvia lo sabe** —dijo ella, sin apartarse aun sabiendo que sus dientes se alargaban y sintió pudor, era aquello lo que muchas veces no le dejaba llegar a conocer a su Gray~sama, odio sentir en ese momento esa restricción de sí misma. Aunque había recordado aquella noche haciendo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo.

Él pudo notarlo, intento apartarse y ella le agarró su mano.

— **Juvia también sabe que Gray~sama no le haría daño, porque conoce a la persona que hay dentro de Gray~sama.**

Ella sonrió, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaron cuando sintió su mano en su mejilla y parecía que miles de luceros brillaban alrededor —aunque eran luciérnagas revoloteando en la noche—supo que todo había cambiado, en un mes podía encontrarse el amor "Solo Dios sabía" pensó recibiendo sus labios.

Sintió sus manos atraerla a él, su piel fresca, su firmeza y dulzura en cada toque. Cuando se separó de sus labios, su aliento sobre su piel con besos suaves y frescos, luego su aliento sobre el cuello para sentir sus piernas débiles al sentir solo su lengua.

— ** _Me perteneces, Juvia_** —murmuro con una voz gutural, sintió el suave dolor de sus incisivos y luego buscando acercarlo al sentir sus succiones, metió sus manos en su oscuro cabello tan sedoso.

Sintió el mundo girar, sus labios fueron suaves para volver a los suyos y sentir el sabor acre de su propia esencia mezclada con la suya. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, sintió su mano acariciar su collar y luego deslizar sus dedos sobre su piel hasta sus labios.

— **Juvia…** —murmuro, luego la tomó entre sus brazos y soltó una alegre risa llena de una extraña, pero, melodiosa emoción — **¿Estas bien?**

Ella asintió, él tomó su mano y la beso provocando un bochorno en sus mejillas. En silencio, uno cómodo lleno de alegría y en ello tropezó con una rama sintió un brazo sostenerla.

— **Mira donde pisas** —le dijo, una hermosa alegría sentía ella y asintió. Se subieron a la moto, el agarro con una de sus manos las suyas que estaban sobre el abdomen — **No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo.**

Ella asintió, recostó su cabeza y sonrió.

— **Por cierto, Gray~sama** —dijo en un murmullo **—Esta noche hay pijamada, Mira-san me ha dicho que no falte y…**

Sintió el estremecimiento en el pelinegro, luego como aceleraba y supo que Mirajane Strauss era una mujer de temer incluso para los seres sobrenaturales le causo gracia.

Aun así, a pesar de haber creído que esto era mentira y se apretujo más al saber que era real tan real como la fe que tenía en Dios.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jellal vio el edificio era tan grande como había visto en las fotos y su porte imponente a pesar de los años desde que fue creado, los ladrillos se mantenían firmes.

Era un edificio alargado, las dos alas que sobresalen a derecha e izquierda, en el centro estaba la entrada principal en donde había unas puertas dobles con una pirámide en la parte superior con otra sostenida por vigas de madera.

El apartó el casco de su rostro, miro el edificio con sus secciones rectangulares poco podía ver en la luz tenue que dejo el atardecer alargara las sombras haciendo el edificio más siniestro del porche y las tejas del techo empinadas, la figura de una hada esta entre los pilares de madera, parecía una de las siniestra Banshee en un arco.

Las ventanas parecían oscurecidas por el anochecer, sus diseños en arcos se veían incluso en las más pequeñas de forma numerosa por el edificio. Además del par de columnas en la entrada con un par de hadas de forma estilizada sosteniendo el nombre del lugar en caracteres oscuros sombríos y alargados.

Jellal vio los pequeños arbustos frente al porche, giro la llave y dejo la moto parqueada mientras desamarrando la maleta de sus lazos. La llevo sobre su hombro, para el peliazul era extraño tal caso de vivir en un lugar tan apartado y aun así, anhelar tal situación para si mismo.

Subió los pequeños escalones para llegar hasta la entrada toco la puerta y escucho unos pasos, luego la imagen de una albina de cabello largo blanco se materializo frente suyo.

Trago en seco, sacudió su cabeza porque había imaginado por un instante que la dulce joven que hacia una reverencia ante el y su forma suave de moverse, había parecido como un espectro ante el.

"Debe ser algún efecto secundario del sedante" se dijo, mientras veía los ojos azules de ella fijos en él.

— **Buenas noches, ¿Jellal-kun, no?** —pregunto la albina, su voz le parecía familiar— **Yo soy Mirajane Strauss, hablamos hace casi más de un mes sobre tu estadía en _Fairy Hills_ ¿Recuerdas?**

— **Sí, claro…un gusto** —le estrecho la mano, luego está en un rápido movimiento se volvió y le presidio a seguirla. Siguieron hasta el Lobby y allí vio de pie, una cabellera roja de una figura femenina a su lado otra joven albina sonreía acomodando algunas almohadas.

"No puede ser ella, ¿verdad?" pensó.

Sobre el mostrador, en la pared había un Televisor plasma y en la mesa algunas bebidas con algunas plantas junto a unas lámparas. Había una puerta cercana de alguna habitación, un armario, algunas imágenes enmarcadas en la pared, la alfombra era exquisita con sus bordes elaborados y bien decorados de color esmeralda con blanco.

No pudo desviar su mirada de la figura que estaba frente a ella y despaldas a el, que parecía relajada e incluso menos rígida que en aquel entonces. Escucho una suave risa que provenía de ella,

— **Oh, creo que llegamos en un buen momento** —dijo la albina, la miro como sino entendiera lo que estaba diciendo— **Esta noche, habrá una pijamada entre chicas y por supuesto Jellal-kun debe estar fuera del lugar, por supuesto por la mañana podrá ver mejor el Lobby…**

Entonces, vio cómo se volvía la pelirroja y su palidez se acentuaba. Luego sus ojos marrones se ven llenos de terror. Jellal Fernández solo pudo ver en eso un extraño y oscuro placer al ver el miedo en ella, la albina le miraba fijamente sin entender la silenciosa actitud.

— **Qué bueno es verte, Erza** —dijo con un aire de suficiencia mientras pensaba en como disfrutaría su estancia en aquel lugar, la otra albina miro a la pelirroja sin comprender— **Tiempo sin vernos, ¿No?**

— **¿Lo conoces, Erza?** —pregunto Mirajane y vio su asentimiento, ella noto algo extraño en la actitud de la chica cuya apariencia de inocencia era una mentira. La albina palideció como si comprendiera con sus ojos lo que la peligrosa mujer frente a ella le trataba de decir y supo entonces que también ella sabía la verdad.

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, ella le miro con recelo y los tres se miraron con ese conocimiento.

— **Vamos a mi oficina, ahora** —dijo con voz dura, Jellal solo pudo sentirse confiado ya que después de un mes iba a enfrentarla sabiendo que todo aquello era real y se daría una lucha entre las mujeres que estaban allí.

La albina y la pelirroja abrieron las puertas dobles de aquella oficina y mientras la pelirroja se colocaba a un lado de la silla de la albina, Jellal pudo ver que aquella mujer inhumana estaba actuando con… ¿Timidez?

— **Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?** —dijo el, preparando todas las municiones que poseía.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos!, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona notte, Buona Sera, Buon Giorno!**

 **Bueno, agradezco a Sabatsu~sama que fue fuente de mi inspiración Jerza bueno pues te puedo responder:**

 **Gracias de antemano, es increíble tener la opinión de una _Jerzadora_ en toda potencia. Claro el sueño inicial tiene su razón de ser ya que pronto hay enfoque en ello, pues, Juvia y Jellal eran amigos de Meredy aunque no se conocieran la pelirrosa había hecho su trabajo.**

 **Por supuesto que Jellal tiene una vida en el monasterio, allí hay cosas que ningún humano debería saber. Erza, se puede decir que es una asesina aunque de por si no lo es…uno se pregunta: "¿Cuánto no afectara la soledad de ver morir una y otra vez a las personas que aprecias?" "¿Qué la única persona que podía estar a tu lado está muerta?"**

 **Creo que así como dice en uno de los capítulos anteriores, menciono esta cuestión de la oscuridad en el corazón y el daño que hace vivir de esa manera…incluso eso me base en la biblia, ya que hace referencia a esto antes del diluvio.**

 **Claro, ella había estado bebiendo de otros…pero, no puede resistir a los instintos que se hacen más fuertes a medida que pasan los años.**

 **Con respecto a que lo ataco, el miedo hace en el corazón humano hacer realmente alguna estupidez. En el caso de Erza, ¿No tendrías miedo de que alguien cambiara de una vuelta tu rutina común?**

 **Pero, tiene su razón de ser…yo sé que venias por Jerza Week jejejeje e.e te conozco, yo también lo hubiera hecho.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, y pues hasta la próxima chicos.**

 **¡Arriverdercci!**


	18. Return or Gentle- rough

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:** **Misión de 100 años: Cien Forma de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 55. "No me importa/molesta/incomoda"**

 **Noviembre: Honor a quien Honor merece "Jerza Love Fest"**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 ** _Gruvia:_**

 **El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**

 ** _Jerza:_**

 **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1403 aprox.**

 **18**

 **"** **Return or Gentle/rough"**

 **"¿Que está pasando?"**

Erza trago en seco, allí estaba la razón de su miedo y de sus desvelos. El peliazul cuyos ojos ahora poseían una extraña frialdad— _Una que conocía muy bien_ —mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

El mantuvo su mirada, sabía que era un abogado excepcional y conocían mucho sobre el…tan íntimamente como compartir su sangre.

Se dio una bofetada mental, debía controlarse como ella era normalmente y miro fijamente a los ojos quería transmitir la misma frialdad e inexpresividad, pero, en vez de ser el quien apartara la vista fue ella quien la aparto ruborizada.

Parecía una avecilla temerosa de un felino que parecía acecharla, en vez de ser la vampiresa peligrosa y sin misericordia que era en realidad.

— **Bien, creo saber que conoces a Erza o ¿Me equivoco?** —dijo la albina, vio la posición defensiva de sus brazos— **Así que, conoces "Quien es ella realmente" ¿verdad?**

La sonrisa cínica en sus labios le hizo tragar en seco, estaba tan atenta al peliazul que podía ver la marca que había hecho en su rostro y sabía que incluso la espada que lo había tocado no podía regresar, ya que esta se había deshecho en cenizas.

 **—Por supuesto, Mirajane-san** —dijo con una fría e impenetrable, tan bien modulada mientras cruzaba sus piernas en una pose tan elegante e indiferente al verle vestido se quedó perturbada.

Aunque vestía informal, aun poseía ese mismo aire de poder y amabilidad, pero, ahora resaltaba una cualidad más que ella conocía: _Crueldad_.

— **Aunque asumo que usted conoce a la _Señorita_ , ¿Me equivoco?**—dijo el, simplemente con una mirada llena de determinación y la fuerza que imprimía en sus palabras la hacía estremecer internamente como si mirara más allá de lo que veía— **Además, tengo algo pendiente con la mujer y creo conveniente que hablemos a solas.**

Mirajane no dejo de mirar al peliazul, entrecruzo sus dedos como meditando tal acción para continuar.

— **Jellal-san** —dijo ella, mirándole con una suave sonrisa— **Creo que tengo que darle a conocer algunas cosas y una de ellas es que la Señorita Scarlet es parte de los habitantes de _Fairy Hills_. Sabe usted que ninguno de sus habitantes esta fuera de mi protección, además, _Nadie_ absolutamente nadie sabe de su mundo y nos interesa mantenerlo así ¿Lo entiende?**

El asintió, Mirajane se puso de pie al igual que el peliazul y Erza miro como si una lucha se extendiera allí entre miradas. Vio como la albina chasqueaba los dedos, sintió el poder replegarse en el edificio dejando ver un aura siniestra y unas serpientes extenderse por el suelo.

Parecían llegar hasta el humano, Erza noto algo extraño en el peliazul y miro como extendía su mano, sus ojos estaban ocultos entre el flequillo de cabello.

— ** _Grande es el Señor nuestro,_** —su voz en un murmullo, luego pudo ver como una suave luz dorada lo rodeaba y cuando pudo ver sus ojos se veían en un brillante azul algo que la sorprendió— **_y de mucho poder; y su entendimiento es infinito (1) Es mi luz y mi salvación; ¿De quién temeré? (2)_**

Todo en la habitación se deshizo, provocando en Erza un estremecimiento y Mirajane miro con sorpresa al peliazul, que se sacudió una pequeña mota de aquel poder que provenía de la albina.

— **No creo necesario hacer esto, Mirajane-san** —dijo el, la calma en su voz la hizo estremecer— **No vengo para hacerle daño a nadie, pero, donde crecí me enseñaron lo poderosa que es la fe y lo que puede hacer en este mundo tan obscuro.**

Mirajane sonrío, entonces comprendió que ella conocía a que se refería el peliazul y Mira hacia una suave reverencia mientras salía con una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

— **Creo que Erza le enseñara su habitación, Jellal~sama** —comento con voz cantarina, cerró la puerta dejándolos solos y mirando a su ejecutor mientras temblaba por dentro al verle acercarse.

— **Yo…** —dijo ella, Titubeando, mantuvo la cabeza en alto y aun con las piernas temblorosas le miro a los ojos. Tan controlado estaba el, que seguro lo que hiciera le haría daño— **Lo siento, no quería…yo…**

— **No me importa** —le dijo, ella se echó atrás tratando de alejarse de él y de cuáles eran sus intenciones sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían para tocar la pared de libros de la estantería donde la historia del mundo le recordaba quien era. Vio los ojos de el, algo en el era diferente desde la vez que se encontraron— **Desde hace un mes he estado buscándote y pensando en cómo podría hacerte pagar por esto** —señalo la cicatriz en su rostro y pudo ver la forma, se estremeció— **Si, sabes que es lo que significa al igual que yo ¿No?**

Ella trago en seco, la marca era el Tatuaje del Destino ahora bajo su ojo derecho y el mismo que _El_ había tenido cuando lo conoció. Coloco sus manos aprisionándola contra la pared sin escapatoria y se sintió de nuevo como una vez fue: humana.

 **—He tenido tiempo suficiente como para saber que hacer contigo, _Erza_** —dijo, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar el énfasis en su nombre y miro su rostro que era un poco más alto que ella— **Y, sé que me has estado llamado…**

Sintió su aliento sobre su piel, sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios y sintió su corazón latir más rápido. Luego sintió que levantaba su rostro que intento resistirse al desviarlo hacia abajo, y mirándolo ahora a los ojos se sintió desfallecer.

— **Tu, hiciste algo en mí y** —dijo señalando el Tatuaje en su rostro— **No evitara que pagues por esto…**

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero se negaba a creer lo que era imposible, inimaginable. Sin embargo cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, fue como si ella siempre hubiera sabido que algún día _Él_ la besaría de esa manera. Haciendo que se le acelerara la respiración y le hirviera la sangre.

Todos sus sentidos le daban vueltas y tenía la mente en blanco. Primero con una pasión voraz, luego lentamente sin forzarla e introduciéndose en ella para saborearla con un placer exquisito.

Sintió una de sus manos acariciar su mejilla, la otra acariciaba el pulso de su muñeca. Su cuerpo no la tocaba ni hizo otro movimiento para acercarse, aun así, temblaba como si él hubiera tocado cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ** _Exquis…_** —murmuro el, soltándola y sintió sus parpados tan pesados que les costó levantar la mirada para encontrar sus ojos extrañamente brillantes trazo con uno de sus dedos sus labios, maravillada por el misterio que sucedía entre ellos dos— **¿Qué pasa _Belle_? ¿Acaso nadie te había besado antes?**

"Si supiera" pensó ella, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se preguntó cómo podría perdonarse alguna vez lo tonta que era.

— **No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso** —dijo dolida, consternada por sus propias acciones, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y el efecto de su contacto todavía aturdía sus sentidos.

— **¿Ningún derecho?** —pregunto con cinismo mientras sostenía su rostro con crueldad y su sonrisa llena de malicia— **Creo que mi sangre me da ese derecho, pero, ¿Eso impidió que los dos lo disfrutáramos?**

Ella casi se ahogó de vergüenza, lo había disfrutado más de lo que esperaba.

— **Quiero que te vayas de aquí** —dijo ella temblorosa, sentía el cuerpo dolorido, como si una fiebre se hubiese apoderado de ella y no era una sensación agradable.

— **¿Crees que me iré, _écarlate_?** —sonrío, mientras acariciaba su mentón y le miraba con una extraña… ¿Ternura? Que la confundió y la hizo buscar en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos ahora marrones de nuevo— **Tendremos mucho tiempo, para conocernos mejor, aunque…creo que en eso hemos avanzado un poco más. Realmente, ¿Crees que podría irme cuando te he encontrado?**

Se alejó de ella, tomo la maleta que había traído y salió de la habitación. Ella se sintió consternada, se detuvo a coger aire al ver lo alterada que estaba sentía que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y le cerraban la garganta.

Quería llorar y gritar, quería pegarle y hacerle sentir lo mismo que le hacía a ella, lo que había hecho hacia unos instantes. Había sido por un instante como ver a _Siegrain_ hacía mucho tiempo y luego ver la rudeza con la ternura que el empleaba en sus actos.

"¿Qué le estaba pasando?" pensó, mientras las lágrimas de angustia por todo lo que había pasado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo :D porque quería hacer un énfasis en el Jerza Week de esta semana y esperar al sorteo que me darán para el Gruvia XD**

 **Ya saben que son los sorteos lo que me ayudan con esta historia. ¡Arriverdercci!**

 **1.** **Salmos 147:5**

 **2.** **Salmos 27:1**


	19. Confession

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar: Gruvia Fluff Fest**

 **Mision de 100 años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 37. ¿Puedo Besarte?**

 **Navidad: Actividad Especial**

 **Prompt: 14. El personaje A hornea demasiadas galletas de navidad, entonces el/ella las comparte con el personaje B**

 **Ritual de Iniciación: "Gruvia"**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: volar**

 **No le gusta: Los bailes**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 ** _Gruvia:_ El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**

 ** _Jerza:_ Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 1757 aprox.**

 **19**

 **"Confession"**

 **"** **Cookies & Wafers parte 1** **"**

El peliazul al salir se volvió para encontrarse con la albina, estaba allí en una pose sumisa tan falsa como lo era esta casa. Ella sonreía como una dulce señorita, pero, tras ella se encontraba una siniestra fama que hasta el conocía.

— **Al parecer Er-chan se encuentra indispuesta para hacer de guia** —dijo la albina, con sus manos unidas sobre su regazo y una leve inclinación de su rostro hacia un lado.

Esa mujer reflejaba escepticismo, solo con su postura y la agresividad emanaba de cada poro de su piel.

— **Si, aunque desconozco este edificio** —dijo, sonrió cordialmente y la miro sabiendo que aquella cordialidad de aquella señorita era una mezcla peligrosa— **pero, usted esta disponible ¿no es así, Mira-san?**

Ella asintió, la vio volverse a un lado esperándole y llegando hasta ella continuaron de camino por los pasillos al ala oriental del lugar mientras caminaba pudo sentir la tensión del ambiente.

— **Espero no tener que intervenir entre tú y Erza, Jellal-san** —dijo ella, vio un brillo violeta alrededor de ella y continuo de camino— **Creo que es entendible que no le harás daño, pero, en tal caso mi advertencia no está de más.**

— **No lo creo necesario, pero, lo tendré en cuenta viniendo de quien viene la advertencia** —ella pareció sorprenderse, por supuesto que sabría entre sus contactos quien era _Mirajane Strauss_ en este mundo y más, después de lo que había hecho Erza.

Ella sonrío, siguieron de camino a su habitación.

La albina tendía a ser sobreprotectora y admiraba eso de ella, podía aparentar ser tan dulce y ser tan feroz para proteger a los suyos. Llegaron a una puerta, ella extendió un llavero donde el plateado de una llave se dejó ver.

— **Espero tenga una buena noche, Jellal-san** —dijo ella, se fue y entrando pudo sentirse en cierto modo más seguro. Tenía hambre, ya había escuchado la advertencia de la albina de aquella pijamada y no entraría en territorio femenino para ser vapuleado por féminas sobreexcitadas.

"No, él tenía una en mente para ver a otras" pensó, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios dejo de lado su maleta y se dejó caer sobre el cómodo colchón decorado en un azul oscuro con símbolos de estrellas— _Realmente para niños_ —mientras miraba el techo limpio en la oscuridad.

"Luego la llamare" pensó, cerró los ojos dejando que el cansancio en su cuerpo se relajara contra el edredón y a su mente nuevamente vino uno de aquellos extraños sueños que parecían más un recuerdo.

Estaba en una Isla, el dolor y las lágrimas era el sonido que escuchaba para luego ver en cuclillas a una niña pequeña ante el asustada. Luego una bruma de niebla para escuchar luego los gritos de desesperación que parecían provenir de él, una dulce voz que le hablaba como si aquello se acabara al escucharle y la sensación de poder e incluso absoluta fuerza.

Como si el sonido de una simple gota sobre el agua cayera escucho el sollozo y vio el rostro de una pelirroja enmarcado con lágrimas de rodillas, cuando era una niña, cuando era una joven e incluso cuando la había perdido siete años y entre sus brazos al morir.

"Siempre soy el culpable de sus lágrimas" pensó, al tratar de extender su mano hasta su rostro y despertar al sentir algo que pareció estremecerle, parpadeo somnoliento miro a un lado las ventanas aun oscurecidas sin ningún tipo de luz del amanecer, solo las lámparas de luz suave alrededor del edificio junto a los copos de nieve.

Se tocó la cicatriz, realmente algo no estaba bien y tenía que averiguarlo antes de que perdiera la cordura.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray sabía que estarían en problemas cuando bajaran de la moto y aun así, el sentimiento de volar sobre el asfalto con las manos de Juvia alrededor de su cintura le causo placer.

Tenía un pendiente con Lyon, el idiota se había metido con algo que le pertenecía y eso le iba a costar caro.

Mientras derrapaba en las vías, el calor de ella era suficiente para pensar que ambos estaban en un silencio lleno de una felicidad tan etérea al mundo y que muchos matarían por el solo hecho de sentirla una sola vez.

Vio el edificio de Fairy Hills, suspiro, sabía que este momento que grabaría en el hielo de su piel se acabaría al momento en que llegaran al lugar.

Estaba pensando ahora más como un humano, que en todos sus años como inmortal en la hermandad y eso le causaba desconcierto, ya que podría tomar decisiones precipitadas. "Pero Lyon no se salvaría de aquello" pensó desacelerando al ver el camino que estaba bajo los arcos que dejaban ver el nombre del lugar en sus estilizadas letras.

Detuvo el motor, aparto el casco de su rostro para ver como ella se alejaba de su cuerpo y apartaba el casco de su cara, un suave sonrojo le preocupaba porque había bebido de ella "¡Podría estar débil! ¡Podría haberse resfriado y…! "todos aquellos pensamientos alarmados se desvanecieron cuando ella extendió su mano a su mejilla.

— **¿Qué sucede, Gray~sama?** —su voz la saco de los miles de pensamientos negativos que le azotaban con muchos males para la peliazul, se estaba auto-castigando por el simple hecho de no saber controlarse.

— **No es nada, solo, pensaba en lo que sucedió en el lago** …—dijo, vio como un rubor se plasmaba en sus mejillas y su mirada se desviaba llena de… ¿Vergüenza? Eso le provoco un dolor en el pecho, ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de lo que habían hecho?— **No importa. Creo que lo mejor es…**

Como si hubiera entendido lo que pensaba, apretó su mano alrededor de su brazo y le miro suplicante.

— **¡No! ¡No, es lo que está pensando Gray~sama!** —exclamo llena de dolor por aquello, se estaban haciendo daño solo por una mala interpretación de lo que sucedió— **Ju-Juvia se siente bien, no se avergüenza de nada y menos se arrepiente de…bueno, usted sabe…pero, quería invitarle a pasar a la cocina ¿No tiene hambre?**

La vio enrojecer al parecer recordando de nuevo lo que hicieron en el lago, aunque no había probado su cuerpo aun ya su sangre habitaba en su sistema y eso le causo gracia, soltó una risa como si todo aquello ocurriera todos los días.

— **Bu-Bueno, Ju-Juvia quería…** —en eso cayo un copo de nieve sobre la nariz de ella y vio como levantaba el rostro al cielo para admirar las nubes grises— **…Compartir con usted unas galletas y…**

El asintió, vio el brillo de sus ojos con alegría y llevo una de sus manos al rostro suave. Era una necesidad insana de querer tocarla todo el tiempo y eso le asustaba mucho en algunas veces, pero, ya no importaba ahora.

— **Si, por supuesto…pero, seria después de la fiesta** —trago en seco, al pensar en la albina y sus ojos azules llenos de una inmensa amenaza— **Así, podremos estar más tiempo a solas.**

Ella asintió, estaba aún tímida con él y acercándola donde estaba el apoyado en la moto la miro a sus labios sintiendo su rendición con el solo contacto de su piel.

— **Hasta luego, Juvia** —se volvió hacia ella antes de subirse a la moto y se acercó hasta un palmo de ella, con un irrefrenable deseo de probar sus labios, soltando sin medir sus palabras sus pensamientos en voz alta— **… ¿Puedo besarte?**

Ella se sonrojo aún más y decidió dejarla así, pero, al sentir sus manos apretarse en su chaqueta supo que aunque tenía vergüenza de pedir aquello…ella también lo deseaba.

Bajo su rostro, acaricio sus labios como el posar del viento sobre ellos y luego los comenzó a saborear con suavidad, algo que era nuevo para tratar de ser como era antes. Luego ella suspiro, le hizo perderse en un beso lento que le hizo desear un poco más de lo que hacían.

Se separó de ella juntando sus frentes, aspirando profundamente el aire a sus pulmones y abrió los ojos para verla a ella, aun viendo la pasión en sus ojos azules.

— **Nos vemos luego…Gray~sama** —murmuro ella, la vio irse hasta la entrada para luego volverse a verle con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, tenía que cuidar de ella así tantos sonrojos no eran buenos, ¿verdad?

Ella entro al edificio, solo le quedarían cerca de unas cuantas horas para poder verle antes del amanecer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Juvia no podía mantenerse dormida durante la pijamada, habían llegado todas las chicas e incluso Erza-san una de las más reservadas estaba allí y parecía un poco mejor, Mira-san le había dicho que había estado enferma todo ese tiempo desde que se había mudado.

Ya se le veía mejor, después de verle tan pálida la primera vez que la vio durante aquel aguacero cuando llego y sabía que debía estar cansada, aun así ahora se veía más sonriente que el resto de ese mes.

Pero, a Juvia no se le pasaba por alto el dolor en las profundidades marrones de la pelirroja.

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron de sus amigas que al parecer siguieron con su fiesta en el camino ya que no se dignaron a seguirla allí sino fuera por Mirajane que las saco del lugar recordándoles que debían madrugar.

Pero, ella también era la culpable de que estuvieran ebrias e invitándolas a la cena de víspera de Navidad de la semana siguiente y cuando cerraban el restaurante a mediodía.

Tambaleándose llego a la cocina, durante la pijamada había puesto a hacer las galletas para su " _Gray~sama_ " ella se sonrojo y llevándose una mano a los labios pensó en el besándola.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando había estado amasando las ultimas galletas, cuando Mira-san la había pillado tuvo que compartir de sus galletas " _Wafers_ _Gray~sama_ " a las chicas que no se dieron por enteradas ya que estaban borrachas— _incluyendo a la señorita Erza tan decente_ —comieron de ellas y alabaron sus dotes en la cocina.

"¿Podía creer en sus halagos?" pensó sabiendo que muchas veces los borrachos decían cosas sin sentido y en otros casos, falsedades con caras de verdad.

Estaba agotada, se dejó caer sobre el mesón de la cocina y suspiro, solo serían 15 minutos para las galletas " _Cookies Juvia_ " estuvieran listas. Cerro los ojos, solo tomaría una pestañada de unos cuantos minutos nada más, pensó, en cuanto le agradaría ver a su Gray~sama con una bufanda que había estado tejiendo en su tiempo libre.

Deseaba que estuviera con ella aquella noche, cuando todas las personas que apreciaba y la apreciaban estarían compartiendo regalos con ella.

Era un bonito sueño, porque en él estaba su Gray~sama y sus brazos sosteniéndola.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao! Chicos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Si, ya sé que mataran por dejarlo así y menos sin interacción de ningún tipo de couple—se aguantan, pues—levanta sombrilla para evitar tomatazos. Bien, espero les guste y aún falta la otra parte que sigue en el capítulo siguiente :D**

 **Megan0810: te doy gracias por tus comentarios has sido uno de los usuarios FF que ha comentado más al igual que Vastya y bueno a Guest no se le desmerita jjejejeje en fin les doy gracias por todo ya que sus comentarios animan mucho.**

 **Actividad de Navidad, Diciembre Honor a quien honor merece Challenged Accepted.**

 **Arrivedercci!**


	20. Home

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar: Gruvia Fluff Fest**

 **Mision de 100 años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 48. Lo haré por ti**

 **Navidad: Actividad Especial**

 **Prompt: 14. El personaje A hornea demasiadas galletas de navidad, entonces él/ella las comparte con el personaje B**

 **Ritual de Iniciación: "Gruvia"**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta: volar**

 **No le gusta: Los bailes**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 ** _Gruvia:_ El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 870 aprox.**

 **20**

 **"Home"**

 **"** **Cookies & Wafers parte 2** **"**

Gray se sentía realmente extraño, porque aun estando en el castillo que era como su _hogar_ no se sentía bien, ni siquiera cómodo en el único lugar que había sido su resguardo todos esos años. Él sabía quién era la responsable de ello, se irguió sobre la cama y tomando su chaqueta negra salió de su habitación con las llaves tintineando entre sus dedos.

El castillo parecía callado, pero, escucho el ruido y se volvió al salón para ver al pelirrosa junto a una chica de cabellos rosados con unas extrañas orejas de gatos en su tiara mientras les pedía a algunos chicos que venían con ella arreglar el salón.

— **¡Yo, Paleta con patas!** —dijo el pelirrosa, le miro extrañado de verle vestido— **¿Recuerdas el baile de fin de año? Bien, llame a Sheryl es buena con eso, ya que Erza esta fuera alguien debía encargarse y tal vez, Mirajane me ayude con eso… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Erza se molestara…?**

— **¡Yo que sé!** —exploto con el tono irritante del pelirrosa y cansado de que le preguntara cosas que no sabía— _Además que le retrasaba con Juvia_ —y enojado le golpeo— **¡Cierra la boca, flamitas!**

— **¡¿Que?!—** Grito enojado, junto su frente con la suya y una vena de ira se pintó en su mejilla mientras le miraba— **¡Ya que nadie le importa! ¡¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Ojos caídos?!**

Ambos miraron aun ardiendo con la ira, apretó los dientes y se alejó así que salió del salón dejándole gritar como loco.

Cerró los ojos, luego los abrió para ver donde estaba su moto parqueada entre otros coches y vehículos que ellos poseían que de cuando en cuando actualizaban para no desencajar mucho con la época.

Se subió en su Ducaty, se colocó el casco para que los humanos no le llamaran la atención y acelero dejando atrás el polvo del castillo. Miro el paraje boscoso alrededor del castillo, cada año se hacía una fiesta de fin de año en la que se invitaba a todos los restantes _Gremios_ que quedaron de la guerra.

Sintió el aire correr por la piel de su cara, era frio y la nieve comenzaría a caer con fuerza dentro de poco.

A él no le afectaba de ninguna manera, a su moto sí. Y, eso no le ponía de mejor humor mucho menos después de saber lo que _podría_ hacer Mirajane Strauss en esa " _Pijamada_ " con Juvia o sus amigas.

Acelero, derrapo un par de veces en algunas curvas y cuando se detuvo un poco lejos de alli, decidió acercarse a pie sabiendo que podría ser localizado por el felino amigo de Gajeel— _Soplón de Erza_ —que andaba de rama en rama entre los árboles que circundaban a Fairy Hills.

Vio la entrada a la cocina, una tenue luz estaba allí y vio recostada en la mesa una melena azul. Arqueo una ceja, cerró los ojos para aparecer en la cocina donde estaba juvia sobre la mesa y miro el horno que tenía un pitido suave que avisaba que estaban listo lo que estuviere allí.

Lo apago, tomo del horno con sus manos heladas sin pasar a las galletas el frio y coloco la bandeja sobre el mostrador cerrando de una patada la puerta del horno.

Vio las galletas, eran extrañas a la luz y cuando las vio mejor palideció al ver la cara suya en una de las galletas.

— **¿Soy…Yo?** —murmuro, tomo una le dio la vuelta y trago en seco luego la miro a ella con un poco de polvo para hornear sobre su mejilla junto a las sombras bajos sus ojos.

— **Ella hizo eso para ti, ¿Sabes?** —la voz de Mirajane le sobresalto al verla en la puerta y sonrío con dulzura al ver a Juvia— **Ella se esforzó mucho por hacer eso para "Alguien" y no puedo decir que están mal. Cuando termines, llevala a su cama ¿Si?**

La vio dudar, pero, mirándolo fijamente le extendió una invitación para el restaurante _Fairy Hillls_ con un emblema de una corona de muérdago.

— **Habrá una fiesta y baile en el restaurante la semana próxima** —Gray escucho la desagradable palabra "Baile" e hizo una mueca y vio a Mira sonreír al continuar— **Sé que no te gustan los bailes, pero, creo que ella te espera allí en la fiesta de víspera de Navidad. Eso no interfiere con la** _ **Fiesta Anual**_ **del gremio y lo sabes, piénsalo ¿Ok?**

La vio despedirse y cerrar tras ella la puerta de la cocina que conectaba con el salón.

Media hora más tarde, tenía un sabor dulzón en sus labios y en una bolsa unas galletas mientras cargaba en sus brazos hasta su cuarto a la chica que se le estaba calando en el fondo de su alma.

La dejo sobre la cama, la contemplo casi hasta el amanecer y con un beso en su frente pudo ser sincero con ella— _Y consigo mismo_ —al mirarla cerrando las cortinas, tomo asiento para verle mejor.

— **Lo hare por ti, Juvia** —le dijo en voz baja, se recostó en la silla y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido con su aroma a galletas de Navidad como cuando lo celebraba en el gremio…hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía la sensación de un verdadero _Hogar_ , hasta ahora.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao! Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gruvia Fluff Fest, no me lo podía perder y mucho menos adelantar con la Actividad de Navidad junto a la de fin de año. Espero les guste esta semana Gruviesa, Jerzadora, Miraxus, etc…etc…si, ya se ruegan por Nalu cuando hay más de eso en Trilogía Sediento de ti.**

— **Se encoge de hombros—**

 **¿Quién los entiende?**

 **Bye, Arrivedercci chicos!**


	21. Bonds

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar: Gruvia Fluff Fest**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 57. Hay lugar suficiente para ambos ( _Jerza_ )**

 **58\. No tienes nada que decir…(Gruvia)**

 **Navidad: Actividad Especial**

 **Prompt: 23. Hey, mira, muérdago..."**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 _ **Gruvia: El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**_

 _ **Jerza: Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**_

 _ **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**_

 _ **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**_

 _ **Palabras: 1964 aprox.**_

 **21**

 **"Bonds"**

 **"Trascienden las** **años** **"**

Estaba con fiebre, sentía su cuerpo arder y como el dolor se propagaba por el cada vez que veía una nueva visión. Aquella mañana se había levantado tiritando, se colocó una sábana alrededor de los hombros y abrazándose a sí mismo, estornudo sintiendo su nariz moquear.

Arrastro sus pies hasta el baño, donde se miró al espejo y miro su cara con aquellas ojeras, se dio un latigazo mental.

Él sabía que su agotamiento era realmente su culpa, porque después de aquello estuvo pendiente de ella y no pudo dormir luego de aquella pesadilla, las paredes estaban recubiertas de anti-Eternano que no permitía sentir lo que viniera de afuera.

Suspiro, soltó un estornudo y se limpió la nariz.

Miro su imagen en el espejo, entonces, se fijó en una marca que no había visto y apartando la manta, pudo ver sobre su pecho una marca que atravesaba sus bíceps.

« ¿Qué rayos era eso?» pensó extendiendo sus dedos sobre la cicatriz, se estremeció al tocarla, a su visión llego por un instante imágenes que agitaron su respiración y que parecieron ahogarlo, aparto su mano.

«Ella…esto no puede ser…» pensó, se llevó una mano al tatuaje que ahora se había marcado en su rostro y asustado, se tocó el rostro tratando de distinguir entre quien era el o simplemente era el fantasma de su abuelo « ¿En qué me diferencio de él?»

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, se echó agua en el rostro y sabía que el baño de _Fairy Hills_ era compartido con otros miembros del lugar.

Al menos, el lugar estaba bien condicionado con un Gym, algunos balnearios y otras comodidades que lo hacían único para alejarse de todo el mundo del " _Crimen y Castigo_ " que lo rodeaba.

Suspiro, apretó las manos y tomo la toalla, sabía que a esas horas no habría nadie en el balneario.

Entro, miro de un lado a otro y dejando la ropa doblada en uno de los closets más oscuros, en la parte inferior se volvió para entrar a las aguas calientes a parte del propio baño de cada habitación.

Los paneles horizontales decorados por motivos intrincados, una fuente en el baño, a la derecha había unos paneles rectangulares con sus propios lavabos alineados en las paredes en la entrada, cada uno de ellos tenían un juego pequeño de asiento decorativo.

La piscina en la izquierda cubierto de un techo de tejas sostenidas en un pilar grande, de forma cuadrada y compleja.

Aquello pared parecía como el mundo exterior, parecía como la luz del cielo adornando aquella vista y las nubes pintadas, junto a una formación rocosa grande que ocupaba la parte derecha de la piscina.

Era perfecta, para relajarse.

Dejo la toalla a un lado de la formación rocosa, se deslizo suavemente en el agua caliente— _Hemorragia nasal chicas, 7u7, imaginarme así a Jellal~sama, ahg! Dios mio!: N.A._ —sintiendo en cada línea dura de su cuerpo como se relajaba, incluso la tensión de sus hombros comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Aun con la espuma sobre-exagerada de las aguas, estaba consciente de cuanto necesitaba aquello y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro de placer como si cada burbuja masajeara cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, el silencio era realmente confortante lejos de los gritos de dolor e ira en los juzgados.

Escucho pasos, abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa al escuchar unas voces femeninas y hundiéndose hasta la nariz para ocultarse entre la espuma, vio como entraba una morena junto a una pelirroja.

Ambas se reían, se dio cuenta que una era ella— _La mujer que lo condenaba a una atracción sin igual_ — y la otra una humana, de cabello marrón con una botella en las manos mientras sonreía burlona, hipando.

« ¿Estaban ebrias?» pensó, al ver su extraña actitud tan torpe y despreocupada, luego vio la botella que estaba en las manos de la morena, estaban envueltas en toallas con sus cabellos atados sobre los hombros.

Se llevó una mano a la nariz, apretó los labios y mantuvo la respiración—junto a la sangre que se deslizaba por su nariz—en lo mínimo para que no le detectaran.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray se despertó, algo lo había perturbado e irguiéndose sintió un dolor en su cuello, estiro la mano para tocar la de ella y sintió la cama vacía, alarmado miro al baño que estaba en penumbras— _donde podía ver claramente que no estaba_ —se levantó buscando su aroma.

Camino como deambulando por el lugar, se sintió mareado y se apoyó contra la pared, agitado, respiro hondo para pensar que había ocurrido.

Continuo de camino, miro por una de las ventanas en el pasillo y vio la luz de la luna caer sobre la nieve que había cubierto el suelo.

Vio allí a la peliazul bañada en plata con aquel pijama extraño, su cabello suelto ondeando al viento y su rostro en dirección a la luz con sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas negras remarcaban sus mejillas.

Un pequeño sonrojo en su piel, vio una etérea mujer que hacia latir su corazón y cuyo lazo trasciende los años.

Salió apresurado bajo las escaleras y abrió las puertas como una exhalación, sus pasos la alertaron a volverse fijando sus hermosos ojos azules.

Vio un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo y con paso decidido se acerco a ella, al estar frente a frente reconoció lo irónico del asunto. Estaban en su hábitat, pero, parecía mas ella la que pertenecía a tal ambiente helado y blanco con aquella piel pálida.

— **¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Juvia?** —espeto con dureza, ocultando el miedo que recorría sus venas al no verle en su cama.

— **Juvia, Juvia quería ver el mundo blanco de Gray~sama** —murmuro, vio el vaho de calor que salió entre sus labios y se acercó un paso más solo dejándolos a un palmo de distancia — **Es-Este mundo…es hermoso, así como la lluvia o el sol…**

Ella miro hacia arriba y la vio abrir sus ojos de sorpresa, el miro en la misma dirección para encontrar el pequeño muérdago que colgaba en el árbol — _Sospechaba que la albina tenia que ver en aquello_ —pero, no entendía el porque de aquello.

— **Un muérdago, ¿Qué pasa con eso?** —pregunto confuso, la miro desviar su mirada y le molesto aquello, tomo entre sus dedos su barbilla para dirigir su mirada a el— **¿Dime, Juvia?**

Ella se sonrojo más, le miro con un tímido anhelo y el viento soplo haciendo que un mechón cayera en su rostro, lo aparto tras su oreja.

— **Ju-Juvia ha escuchado que al ver un muérdago sobre su cabeza…** —aspiro hondo, le miro fijamente anhelando algo y ese brillo junto al latido fuerte bajo el cuello de ella le provoco una urgencia de que hablará rápido — **Debia darle un beso a la persona que estuviera a su lado, eso dice la leyenda Gray~sama…**

El sonrió, la vio temblar de nuevo y cerrando el trecho que los separaba la atrajo a él, levanto su rostro para deleitarse en cada delicada línea de su cara pálida.

La beso sin aviso, ella se estremeció y apretándola contra el, sintió sus manos bajo la chaqueta apretando con sus pequeñas manos sobre su espalda, escucho un gemido de él o de _ella—No lo sabia, tampoco importaba_ —pero, hizo que profundizara su beso e introdujera su lengua para saborear su boca.

Se separó, vio su falta de aire y juntando sus frentes sonrió con los ojos fijos en la expresión de placer de ella. Le abrazo, dando su calor y protegiéndola del frío de la noche al que estaba preparado.

— **No tienes que decir nada…¿eh?** —el agradecía al cielo por ese momento, que no había tenido privilegio de disfrutar tantos anís atrás y que ella hacia ver ese reino blanco un paraíso— **Gracias…**

Ella asintió, se apretujo y sorprendiéndola la levanto por las rodillas, sintió como se sujetaba por su cuello con un gritito que le causo gracia.

— **Vamos, debes volver a la cama** — le dijo, ella asintió con su rostro pegado a su pecho recordándole la primera noche que la conoció.

Este era un lazo que no quería cortar y esperaba que Erza tuviera mejor suerte con el suyo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jellal vio rojo, las palabras de la morena le avergonzaron al escucharla hablar del _sexo_ de aquella forma tan desinhibida y desvergonzada que aunque hubiera escuchado aquellos términos en otro momento, no le había dado tales contextos _sexuales_ que provocaron ciertas reacciones en su cuerpo.

«¡Mierda!» esperó, estaba a punto de salir y callar a la morena que salió pronto del baño saludando a la pelirroja. La vio cerrar la puerta, solo faltaba que ella se fuera y…

— **¿Có-Cómo...si eso importará?** —dijo ella, puso atención a que bebía de una botella y tragaba como una _loca—Tan distinta de la mujer refinada y fría en Crocus_ —la vio hipar, soltó una risa histérica — **Yo…aleje toda posibilidad con el hombre que…me interesa…realmente soy una estúpida, lamento no ir a la velada…Mira-chan…¡Salud!**

« ¿Mira-chan?» pensó burlón, luego el dolor en sus palabras golpeo fuerte en el y sin que lo notará se acercó para quitarle la botella. Pero, no espero que la agarrará y se volviera a verle dejando expuesto sus hermosos pechos ante el dejando caer mechones rojos cubriendo su cuerpo.

— **¿Je-Jellal?** —hipo, luego negó con la cabeza provocando una reacción indeseada en ese momento — **de-debe ser por esto** —señalo la botella y soltó una risita soltando la botella, esta se partió en el piso — **Se que no te acercarías ni un milímetro y, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría después de esto?**

Ella deslizó un dedo por la cicatriz, ahora parecía más un tatuaje como tal y se estremeció.

— **Bueno…es mejor que me vaya…aun siendo un sueño no debo hacerte mas daño y…** —le agarró de la mano y ella tambaleándose le miró inclinando un poco el rostro.

— **No es necesario que te vayas, Erza** — dijo, trago duro sabiendo que podía arrepentirse desvío la mirada dando la espalda **— Hay lugar suficiente para ambos…**

Se deslizo de nuevo en el agua, se alejo un poco para ver que ella levantaba la mirada al techo, luego vio cuerdas pequeñas que sostenían unos pequeños repollitos de hojas, la vio confusa y luego una chispa de reconocimiento en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

— **¡Hey, mira, muérdago…!** — exclamó ella y supo a lo que se refería al ver mejor para luego ver como ella sollozaba, algo que partió su alma— **Eso nun-nunca ocurrirá, yo…yo…**

No lo pudo soportar más, había sido un mes horrible sin ella y teniendo esas visiones de un pasado que no le pertenecía, pero, no se comparaba con el dolor que ella resguardo en la oscuridad de la indiferencia e insensibilidad para los demás.

Su anhelo se había hecho doloroso e insaciable con cada noche, tuvo que soportar la recuperación con aquella marca que le decía solo una cosa ahora mismo: «Le pertenecía »

La acorralo contra el adoquinado de piedra, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos marrones al verle desnudo contra ella y sentir su cuerpo, se posesiono de sus labios con fiereza luego suavidad para saber que se relajaba contra él cuando se envolvió con sus brazos en su cuello.

Lo apretó contra si, mientras sentía sus manos deslizarse a su cabello apretar para no dejarlo escapar.

« El no quería escapar » pensó, sintió sus piernas enrollarse alrededor de su cuerpo y la miró al separarse para ver sus ojos marrones «No quería dejarla » se levantó con ella para dejar que el agua corriera entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

— **Erza…** —murmuro, enmarco su rostro con una de sus palmas y deslizo su mano ahuecando su trasero — **¿En tu cuarto o el mío?**

Al final, aquella noche Jellal Fernández sació su curiosidad por el cuerpo femenino en la habitación de una guerrera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Hi, Ciao! ¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **¡OMG! ¡22 reviews!**

 **¡Ahora si estoy encendida!**

 **Les soy sincera, esta historia iba para la basura de mi memoria a largo plazo y muchas de ellas estarían allí sino fuese por Dios ni las leerían —seguiría como un usuario lector —sin comentar o relacionarme con nadie.**

 **Y, ¡aquí estoy!**

 **Banana~sama: Oh, gracias—se ruboriza —lo notaste, ¿eh?**

 **Te doy, gracias y me he quedado impactada al ver 20 comentarios —21 sin contar el Guest, si me di cuenta que eras tú y como que no te recargo la página XD—y si estas loquilla leer tantos capítulos en un día, eso, es de loquillos del Gruvia.**

 **Lymar Vastya: ya me extrañaba que no aparecieses por allí, claro Lyon tiene su cuento XD pero será más adelante**

 **Escuchaba Breakthrough de britt nicole mientras escribía.**

 **¡Bye, Arrivedercci chicos!**


	22. Shared Clothes

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **III: Acero Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Honrando vacas de Navidad: Actividad Especial**

 **Prompt: caminata de navidad fue una idea de mierda, mis bolas están jodidamente azules :x XD**

 **Ritual de Iniciación: "Gale"**

 **Gajeel Redfox:**

 **Le gusta: Las burlas**

 **No le gusta: El Café**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 _ **Gruvia: El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**_

 _ **Jerza: Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**_

 _ **Gale: Era duro como el acero, poderoso como el metal más duro del mundo y aun así, la vida le parecía vacía hasta chocar con aquella "enana" bibliotecaria que cambiaría su vida.**_

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 2429 aprox.**

 **22**

 **"Shared Clothes"**

 **"Préstamo"**

Gray podía decir que aquello era idiota, pero, realmente era estúpido.

Esa amanecer había sido nublado— _perfecto para el, aun así no era estúpido y no saldría a tales horas para ser abrasado por el sol_ —así que ese día por algún motivo desconocido— _recupero su mal hábito_ —amaneció desnudo frente a Juvia.

El grito femenino de alguien lo despertó, provocando que sus tímpanos dolieran y su cabeza crujiera de dolor mientras levantaba la mirada, para encontrarse con una horrorizada muchacha de cabello violeta y gafas marrones con un enterizo pijama horrible de color rosa.

— **¡Gray~sama!, ¡Us-Usted está desnudo!** —exclamo la peliazul subiendo un poco la manta de su sabana y su rostro rojo como una manzana, trago en seco.

Y como si nada se levantó con el rostro impasible, miro a la chica en la puerta— _sintiendo el corazón latir, sintiendo los ojos azules de Juvia observando cada movimiento que hacia_ — luego se volvió a la peliazul y se inclinó para tomar una toalla, colocarla sobre su hombro para dirigirse al baño.

— **Juvia** — dijo todo lo serio que podía— _tratando de ignorar sus ganas de mirar los orbes azules azules que tocaban su cuerpo con solo su mirada_ —dejando que ella explorará su cuerpo con detalle y tranquilo como nunca había estado al ser observado por una chica, que realmente le importara continuo modulando su voz— **Tomare prestada tu bata, ahora vuelvo y continuamos lo de anoche.**

Con paso firme, miro fijamente la puerta del baño y entró escuchando las respiraciones pesadas de las chicas, cuando cerró la puerta.

Realmente, había actuado como un idiota.

 _Si Gray~sama supiera, que no era el único…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erza Scarlet podía decir que la resaca vampírica si existía y era de las malas al sentir la pesadez que seguía a la salida del sol, se llevó una mano a la frente.

El dolor fue lo único que le recordó la realidad, se movió como todas las mañanas esperando el dolor de la insatisfacción— _provocado desde que lo conoció a Él y probó su sangre_ —pero, sólo encontró una laxitud que encontró deliciosa.

Se desperezo estirándose sobre la cama, pensaba en el sueño dentro de la resaca que parecía tan real y tan detallado que aun sentía el toque de aquel hombre que la despreciaba.

Sus manos, sus caricias, sus labios y su calor tan distinto de todas las noches insatisfechas.

Sus dedos sintieron un bulto bajo la sabana, se volvió y para cuando desenvolvió las sabanas encontró el rostro de sus sueños, palideció sabiendo que no había sido una fantasía todo lo sucedido.

Trago en seco, se relamió los labios y sintió sus incisivos alargarse.

«¡Mierda! » pensó llevándose la mano a la boca, miró el rostro atractivo con la cicatriz en su rostro y perdió todo deseo de morderle, deslizó su dedo sobre esta «Todo fue mi culpa, él era un humano inocente y mi falta de autocontrol lo ha llevado a esto»

Sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, pero aun existía su frialdad una que le pertenecía a _Ella_ y apretó los labios.

Jellal era víctima de su propia debilidad, una añadidura que fuese descendiente de los Fernández.

— **Fue mi propia debilidad, no la tuya la que causo esto** —se volvió de su pensamiento cuando sintió una mano reteniéndola y sorprendida escuchó su voz, pero, le miro a los ojos sintiendo que miraba hasta su alma.

«¿Acaso lees mis pensamientos? » pensó ella.

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso?** —dijo el, miro sus labios sellados y luego volvió a verle a los ojos— **¿No hablaste en voz alta?**

Ella negó, provocando que su flequillo rojo ocultará sus mejillas sonrojadas y apretando la sabana contra su pecho, busco la manera de alejarse tanto física como mentalmente de aquel hombre.

— **¿Esto es el lazo del destino, Erza? —** dijo con voz suave, apartando un mechón de su rostro mirándola a los ojos con fijeza, sus ojos tan profundos le hicieron anhelar algo que no comprendía y vio oscurecer sus ojos — **Realmente, no se lo que me sucede y no me importa que sea esto…eres mía.**

Sin darse cuenta el se había acercado rápida y silenciosamente entre las sabanas, atrapándola entre el cabecero de la cama y su cuerpo. Sintió sus latidos desbocarse, pero lo vio acercarse lentamente y sintió su aliento sobre sus labios.

— **No entiendo, como puedo saber algunas cosas** — murmuro, ella se sentía morir cuando rozo sus labios y sintió su mano entrelazar la suya— **pero, ya no me importa. Lo único que deseo es…esto.**

La beso dulcemente, sintió su necesidad y en su mente se hizo clara una sola cosa: « _Jellal era la persona que había estado esperando_ »

El deslizo sus labios por su cuello y sintió sus labios besarla sintiendo una quemazón.

— **¡Jellal!** —exclamo ella, el levantó el rostro con una sonrisa y los ojos oscurecidos — **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Aspiró hondo al sentir su mano deslizarse por su cuerpo, y su calor deslizándose por su piel al sentir sus labios lamer su piel marcada.

— **Solo sentí la necesidad de marcar tu piel, Erza** —murmuro, volvió a besarla con ferocidad y el mundo pareció desaparecer para solo quedar ellos dos. Sabía que era una idiota, al confiar en un hombre que tenía el poder de lastimarla y no le importaba.

 _Pero, ellos no eran los únicos._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **La misma noche después de la Pijamada, en otra parte de la Ciudad de Magnolia.**_

Gajeel Redfox odiaba todo este aburrimiento, al mirar sobre la mesa como el pelirosa sonreía tan estúpidamente planeando a voz en cuello— _Gritando ordenes_ —para las fiestas de fin de año y ahora con el rubio despierto no se imaginaba estar cerca del castillo siendo la única antena parabólica que recibía sus descargas.

Así que la única opción que le quedaba para aquellos días era salir. Hacia frio y la nieve había comenzado a caer por supuesto, no era más que una excusa porque a él eso no le afectaba.

 _O, eso trato de pensar._

No era humano, por supuesto.

Los bares no eran su fuerte, pero, desde que todo había cambiado debía acostumbrarse a vivir en este siglo y lo que más le gustaba era que la guitarra había mejorado desde su tiempo.

El resto, era para el estorbo.

Así que al entrar a 8-Island, una de las sedes que estaban distribuidas por toda magnolia. Aquella noche que estaba abarrotado de adolescentes y adultos, en distintos estados de embriaguez y drogadicción por tanta porquería que andaba volando allí.

Tomo asiento en la mesa de siempre, era un restaurante lejos del Fairy Hills y eso era realmente tranquilizador— _Al no sentir a las Strauss cerca y mucho menos a la sucesora de Sitri_ —tener una buena vista sin ningún tipo de acoso por ser quien era, además de estar en un ambiente un poco melancólico entre el rock, el blues, el jazz y de por si el heavy metal.

No había necesidad de fingir, entre tantos humanos vestidos como el y realmente era algo acogedor — _Aunque, no significará nada para el_ —ver a tantos de esa forma así sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Escuchó una risa, volvió el rostro molesto y pudo ver a una escandalosa peliceleste, golpear la mesa abucheando al grupo de rock.

A su lado, una rubia parecía sonrosada y ambas tenían unas botellas de cerveza, ella pareció volver a tener sentido porque trataba de detener a su amiga. Era menuda, comparada con la rubia y parecía demasiado alegre, ella se volteo, estaban a un par de mesas, para hipar dejando ver unos hermosos ojos café y un ceño fruncido.

«¿Qué mierdas le pasa?» pensó mientras ella lo miraba, hizo una mueca y ella se tambaleo colocando sus manos en sus caderas e inclino la cabeza, frunció mas las cejas mientras salía de su mesa ignorando las protestas de su amiga camino y deteniéndose ante él lo miro con sus mejillas rosadas.

— **Y, Tu… ¿Qué me ves?** —le dijo ella, su perfume era dulce y eso le hizo refunfuñar al ver a una enana tan joven desafiando su espacio, lo que no hacia su amiga— _tenía que reconocer que era sensata, a diferencia de la enana_ —se inclino golpeando la mesa y la sintió más cerca provocando que la agresividad de ella fuera contagiosa al sentir sus colmillos deslizarse, apretó los labios— **¿Acaso…hip… te estoy molestando?**

— **Pues siendo tan "enana", puedo decir que eres una pulga molesta** —vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas y como en sus ojos marrones tenían un fuego de ira que le hizo reír, realmente era excitante ver a una chica así— _Que no se intimidaba aun estando ebria_ —y ver como esta se acercaba mas a el con sus mejillas infladas— **Estas ebria, mejor vete antes de que te "Pase" algo.**

En vez de amedrentarse, esta se envalentono y echándose para atrás soltó una carcajada llena de ironía. Vio como colocaba sus manos en las caderas, solo sintió el liquido carmesí caer sobre su cara impactado miro a la pequeña duende que en un momento de descuido no vio que había tomado su vaso y lo vaciaba en su cara.

Enojado se levanto tirando su silla, vio como la rubia se levantaba hasta tomar el brazo de su amiga aun tambaleándose y ponerla en la espalda, colocándose a tiro de cualquier cosa que le pasara a la pequeña peliazul.

«Era valiente» pensó al ver a la rubia con sus ojos café fijos y llenos de determinación y miedo por lo que sucedería, aun con lo ebria que estaba sin prestar atención a su bienestar protegía a la pequeña chica, vio como la otra trataba de volver a la riña que ella había provocado.

— **Gehehe** —sonrío, eran chicas divertidas a pesar de todo y soltando una carcajada supo que estas eran diferente palmeo a la rubia quien estaba impactada y al ver lo reticente de la peliazul, invitándolas a sentar mientras las dos tomaban asiento en su mesa— **No tienen porque ponerse así, ¿eh? Aun no me he quejado por esto** —se señalo a la cara, ellas se sonrojaron y luego palidecieron— **Esta bien, la enana es divertida y tu eres muy extraña ¿Sabes? Atacar a una persona sin tener motivos es ilegal, cualquiera te demandaría…pero, realmente no me importa.**

Ellas estaban sonrojadas, sonrío y pidiendo a la mesera un par de bebidas para las chicas hablo mas de lo que nunca había hecho con nadie—excepto con Salamander—pero, hasta el momento en que le contó algunas cosas y omitió otras supo que había guardado muchas cosas que parecían tan lejanos como un cuento narrado desde un libro.

Sabia que Lucy —la rubia de enormes pechos—era una chica sencilla, con sentido de humor y aunque tenía _síndrome del patito feo_ por malas relaciones con tipos idiotas que vapulearon su autoestima más de lo que su padre lo había hecho, trabajaba con la peliazul en la biblioteca de Kardia y escribía historias de misterio. En cambio su amiga, Levy Mcgarden era una recepcionista y también lectora compulsiva, que al parecer tras la fachada de una "chica buena" se encontraba una chica desafiante y que de por sí, luchaba a su manera aun siendo tan pequeña y podía suponer que la habrían molestado mucho — _Él lo habría hecho_ —por su tamaño, por ser tan sabelotodo y tal vez, por algún que otro mórbido pensamiento interno la veía como atractiva..tal vez estaba ebrio, o le estaba afectando el humo del bar pero, el sabía que reaccionaba y "ese" problema se podía solucionar...

Pero, el no haría aquello con una recién conocida.

Al final de la noche, esas chicas eran como las hermanas que nunca había tenido y aquel instinto de protección por verlas seguras en casa durmiendo como niñas bajo las sabanas, se hizo más fuerte al ver las miradas lascivas de los idiotas alrededor.

Las tomo a ambas por los codos y aunque protestaron — _riendo complacidas en la ebriedad_ —salieron del lugar tambaleantes y cuándo iba a llamar al taxi sintió una mano pequeña.

— **¿podemos caminar?—** pregunto la peliazul y vio a la rubia caer sobre su trasero — **no creo que Lu-chan, aguante en el taxi mucho tiempo y es navidad, así que salir con un chico del brazo...se ve mejor.**

« Y tu tampoco» pensó mirando sus ojos marrones parecían los de un cachorro herido y con un suspiro se resignó.

— **Esta bien, enana** —dijo, la vio enrojecer de ira y sonrió sabiendo que se enojaría. con esa satisfacción se volvió para ver a la rubia buscar en el suelo algo que no existía — **pero primero llevaremos a la coneja a su casa, ¿ok?**

Ella le miro confusa, soltó una carcajada cuando miro uno de sus dedos y tomando a la rubia se la lanzó al hombro como un saco se patatas, aunque ambas pataleando por llevarlas, tomo a la peliazul bajo un brazo mas veloz que cualquier humano.

Después de todo estaban ebrias y no recordarían nada, aunque solo habían tomado una cerveza.

Después de una hora que le tomó — _perderse por toda la ciudad_ —pudo llegar hasta la casa de la rubia y dejarla segura, pero aun tenia a la pequeña peliazul que se quedo aun tambaleante y que aun le guiaba muy mal a su casa.

— **Esta navidad fue una idea de mierda** —comento, mientras ella sonreía aun Bisca buscando algun elefante rosa frente a sus ojos— **Mis bolas están jodidamente azules**.

Ella echo una carcajada, luego la vio pensativa y la vio temblar.

— **¿Po-Podemos...to-tomar...ca-ca-fe?** —pregunto, la vio estremecerse y entonces resignado se quito la chaqueta de cuero para pasarla sobre sus hombros luego la vio suspirar viendo el vaho de calor salir entre sus labios.

Chasqueo los labios, hizo una mueca al saber que entraría en una estúpida cafetería después de muchos años y que despreciaba todo aquello a lo que llamaban "Cafe" su peor enemigo, para apartar su chaqueta negra y deslizarla sobre su pequeño cuerpo, solo la había tocado brevemente pero allí estaba esa extraña sensación eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo.

— **Gracias, Ga-Ga-Gajeel...** —dijo ella, sus mejilas sonrosadas y miro a otro lado, la sintió apegarse a su antebrazo— **Puedes llevarme a casa?**

El miró como aquellos ojos de cachorro lo convencían, era un estúpido y posiblemente no el único aquella noche porque por algún motivo aquella chica había resonado en el acero de su oscura vida.

Pero, cuando salían de la ciudad por donde ella los llevaba palideció al ver la oscura sombra del edificio de Fairy Hills y luego verla a ella volverse para sonreír mirándole con ternura.

— **Y aquí es donde vivo, en Fairy Hills** —dijo tambaleandose— **¿Quieres ca-cafe?**

Gajeel Redfox ahora odiaba mas al café que nunca.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno**

 **Pues aquí esta mi regalo de año nuevo, si ya se estoy publicando poco y lamento eso. Comence a trabajar! ewe asi que he estado ocupada, pero no dejare de lado estos proyectos por ello posiblemente actualice las historias mas comentadas y seguidas los fines de semana Xd y publicaria domingo o lunes, eso creo...bueno sino en el trancurso de la semana :D**

 **Izayoi Okira: siempre suele ser asi, y eso que no la lleve al nivel de fiesta de navidad.**

 **LocaEnamorada(Guest): Tu yo compartimos eso 7u7**

 **Erzarose: te quiero QwQ yo también quiero mas Jerza, estas mas loca por leer todos los capítulos en 3 horas, ni yo con mi libro de 400 paginas, jejejeje**

 **Kaze Tsubaki: Quien sabe, tal vez Juvia tenga su momento XD ademas si Juvia se muere Gray, el inmortal también.**

 **Y, doy gracias a todos aquellos que le gusto esta historia y me han dado su Fav junto a su Follow, espero les guste XD**

 **¡Arriverdercci!**


	23. Pajamas

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Honrando vacas de Navidad: Actividad Especial**

 **Mision de Cien años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **frase:**

 **74\. Podemos Compartir.**

 **Prompt:**

 **26\. ¿Horneas pastel de navidad conmigo?** — **Jerza**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 _ **Gruvia: El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**_

 _ **Jerza: Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**_

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n compensacion por tardar mucho XD**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 2452 aprox.**

 **23**

 **"Pajamas"**

 **"¿Puede cubrir un poco mas?"**

Gray sabia que habia sido idiota, pero ¿hasta el extremo en que tomara una bata femenina sin pensar que le quedaria corta?, no.

Ahora con esa bata de color azul oscuro, goteando agua y mirandose al espejo pudo ver su reflejo, encontrandose con alguien que no habia vuelto a ser: "Normal"

Pero, lo que le molestaba era que no cubria demasiado y aunque le habia mostrado a Juvia su cuerpo, podia decir que aun despues de tantos años sentia pudor, algo que no conocio ni siquiera cuando era humano, hasta que Ur le instruyó en las generalidades que realmente importaban en este mundo.

Suspiro, con determinacion escucho que ahora en la habitacion solo quedaba Juvia y humeda la palma de su mano, giro la perilla para encontrarse con una Juvia sonrojada mirandole frente a el, sujetando la sabana cerca de sus pechos.

— **Gray~sama, aunque Juvia no recuerde lo sucedido entre ambos a ella no le incomoda que usted y ella tengan...** —murmuro ella, le miro con ojos extrañamente felices y eso le causo preocupación, pues, cuando no sabes cual es la causa de esa felicidad puedes terminar en problemas como le sucedía a el con frecuencia, y sin darse cuenta— _de nuevo_ —se había perdido otra parte de la conversación—... **Ya que Gray~sama y Juvia durmieron juntos...Juvia piensa...que...Podemos compartir la ducha.**

«¡Mierda!» penso, mirando sonrojado como ella dejaba caer la sabana y sintiendo los latidos correr rapidamente, apreto los labios apartó rapidamente la bata de su cuerpo colocandola en el de ella y enredandose la Sabana en las caderas.

— **¡Juvia! ¿Que crees que paso anoche?** —entonces, se sonrojo mas al pensar que ella había pensado que se habían acostado juntos y el simple hecho de aquello lo incomodo mas— **No paso nada, Juvia. Solo te traje a tu habitación y me quede dormido. Pero fue solo eso, ¿Entendiste?**

Ella pareció decepcionada ante su respuesta.

«¿Es que no pensaba siquiera en su propia reputación?» penso, luego la vio encogerse a si misma y entonces, pudo ver la curva de sus pechos que siempre solian estar cubiertos por su largo, reservado y coqueto vestido «¡Rayos! ¿Es que no puede cubrir un poco mas esa Sabana?»

Se volteo, mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse y sintio como su conexión con ella se hacia mas debil junto a una punzada de dolor. Ahora, en esa mañana perfecta tenia que actuar como un idiota realmente, sin querer esa seria una de las primeras veces que Gray Fullbuster la lastimaria sin saber que hacer.

Bajo por las escaleras, llego a la cocina y se encontro con una de las escenas que menos deseaba encontrar: A Erza Scarlet bebiendo de un humano en aquel lugar precisamente.

Trago en seco al sentir el poder fluir, era espeso y sus sentidos le indicaban que debia huir, realmente se volvio en silencio apresurando el paso al sentir aun la Lujuria tan palpable en su piel, era contagioso porque le inducia a los vampiros a actuar de forma descontrolada.

— **¿Gray** **sama?** —escucho su voz, sintio sus incisivos alargarse y cuando levanto la mirada ahora carmesi, estaba agitado sabiendo que podria perder el control, pero cuando vio que no retrocedia sintio como la misma tranquilidad que ella poseia se deslizaba en su interior recorriendo todo sus sentidos, como si fuera agua fresca en el desierto apagando su sed— **¿Que** **sucede, Gray** **sama ?**

Se acerco a ella, la abrazo con fuerza y aunque sintio su sorpresa el solo queria el confort que le transmitia su templanza ahora a traves de la Pijama, que ahora vestia que tenia su olor impregnado, como una flor silvestre de invierno.

— **Solo...quedate asi un poco mas** —murmuro, mientras el olor de su cabello le confortaba y sintio sus brazos rodearlo con su calidez haciendo que el ritmo de su corazon se sincronizara con el suyo.

— **Si solo Gray sama necesita un abrazo, Juvia le dara todos los que necesite** —dijo ella y sintio como si ambos fueran uno, pero en aquel silencio lleno de confort supo que no debio tratarla asi.

— **Perdona...como te trate hace poco, Juvia** —murmuro envolviendo aun mas sus brazos, ella asintio y se recosto sobre su pecho desnudo aun, pero eso no importaba porque por lo menos podia controlar la sed de sangre que casi lo habia vuelto loco y la Lujuria que antes habia sentido tan espesa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jellal sabia que aquella mujer era dificil, pero, ¿Tanto?

Despues de haberse acostado con una mujer, considerando que era su primera vez se sentia de maravilla y aun conservaba el sabor dulzon de la sangre de ella, algo que no habia pensado hacer.

Por supuesto, Erza Scarlet, por si sola era condenadamente hermosa y tras la fachada de frialdad se escondia una mujer en todas sus cualidades. Pero, algo en ella le inducia a ser agresivo y eso lo confundia siendo que desde pequeño era un chico tranquilo y muy— _Manipulador_ —estrategico.

Suspiro, le habia dicho sobre una fiesta a la que la habian invitado y claro le habian dicho que podia ir acompañada, algo que sabia que ella no haria si fuese a ir, pero, en lo que podia percibir de ella no habria ido.

Era bueno cocinando, eso no lo podia negar y ella por algun motivo se habia exaltado al saber que sabia cocinar.

Lo que suponia, según sus deducciones que ella era una pesima cocinera.

Llego a la cocina, aun con la bata puesta y la sudadera para tomar una caja de yogurt para beber, sentia un hambre voraz, por supuesto tambien se sentia cansado.

Y aun asi, se sentia completo.

Movia la cabeza de un lado a otro y se llevo una mano al cuello, aun tenia las marcas que ella le habia hecho y aun estaba confuso porque en algunos momentos tuvo la sensacion que era otra persona.

Y, entonces sucedió...cuando le había preguntado cual era su postre favorito, no había esperado saber que el pastel de fresas era una completa adicción por parte de ella.

Pero, el quería darle una sorpresa, asi que sin mas — _Sabiendo que ella estaba totalmente dormida_ —bajo hasta la cocina y pudo ver lo completa que esta era.

«Ni siquiera yo tengo una asi» penso al ver las maravillas de aquella cocina, unica en su especie y posiblemente era cortesia de Mirajane Strauss.

Abrio los estantes y saco los materiales que en su mente aparecian como una lista, de la gran biblioteca de conocimiento en su cabeza— _Que muchas veces solia causarle dolores_ —y la bolsa de harina que coloco sobre el meson, la azucar, polvo de hornear— _precocido_ —sonrio al saber que ahorraria tiempo, la extraña forma del pote de sal con cara de conejo, la mantequilla con dibujos de vaca, se volvio para buscar en la nevera y encontro que estaba repleta, saco de ella un par de huevos, unas fresas, crema de vainilla.

Vio el horno, lo encendio y lo puso a precalentar.

Se volvio y tomo un tazon, tomo la bolsa de harina y echo su contenido en el tazon para luego tomar el tarro de la azucar introducir la cuchara que tomo del lavaplatos, tomo tres cucharadas de azucar, se volvio tomo el horno para hornear y una pizca de sal con cara de conejo.

Suspiro, luego tomo la mantequilla para cortarla en pedazos pequeños. Tomo un tenedor, para usar otro tazon donde tomo de un poco de la crema de vainilla, quebro los huevos para comenzar a mezclar y luego mezclarlo con la harina. Introdujo uno de sus dedos, para sentir la humedad de la mezcla y supo que estaba bien, comenzo a batir la mezcla con la batidora electrica.

Probo la mezcla, aun debia esperar un poco mas.

Cuando termino, miro lo que era el pastel y aun no estaba listo, pues habia esperado a que se enfriara para tomar con un cuchillo embedurnar el pastel para que parezcan pequeños picos, lo partio por la mitade añadiendole crema y las fresas rebanadas que se habia tomado el trabajo de cortar mientras estaba en el horno, luego volvio a unir los dos trozos cortados cuando se disponia a terminar de colocar mas crema sobre el pastel, sintió la piel de gallina, se volvió para encontrarse una pelirroja con el rostro entre sombras y parecía tan sombría, extrañamente no le pareció algo malo sino que sintió sus latidos mas acelerados corriendo por sus venas un anhelo lleno de lujuria.

— **¿Erza?—** preguntó, vio como elevaba su mirada y en un parpadeo, Erza Scarlet, lo tenía arrinconado contra el mesón, ella encima con sus iris rojos como la sangre y tan brillantes como el rubí— **¿E—Erza?, ¿Que sucede?**

Ella esbozo una sonrisa llena de cinismo y entre sus manos pudo ver— _No sabía en que momento lo había hecho_ —el cuchilo con crema, sabia que era el mismo que había estado usando para probar embadurnar el pastel.

La vio relamerse, luego sintio la crema tibia sobre su piel y la vio a ella acercarse hasta lamer lo que ella habia hecho. Cerro los ojos, sabia que ella lo disfrutaba, pero algo en ella era diferente de la usual y timida Erza.

Era agresiva, un poco cinica y de por si, tenia un poder sublime que podia sentir correr por su cuerpo al tocarla. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la vio echarse en busca de mas crema, el sonrio y la miro directamente a los ojos.

— **¿No quieres hacerlo?** —le pregunto en tono de burla, ella le miro con fijeza y pudo darse cuenta de algo, esa no era Erza o mas bien no conocia aquella mujer ante el, trago en seco al saber que esta era otra razon desconocida de aquella pelirroja que deseaba descubrir y que ocultaba porque en sus ojos podia ver como luchaba consigo misma— **Vamos, sabes que ambos lo deseamos. No restrases mas esto, ven a mi.**

Ella se inclino sobre el, vio como esta le miraba intesamente, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintio el olor dulzon de la crema sobre su piel junto al pinchazo de dolor—placer que producia sus labios sobre su piel.

Entonces, sintio el succionar de sus labios y eso le producio aun mas necesidad de que lo hiciera, abrio los ojos para ver como la silueta de un hombre alejandose de la puerta algo que le produjo un verdadero fastidio que al parecer ella capto al alejarse.

Ella le miro, Jellal se sentia extraño y por si era como si volviese a el todos esos "Sueños" que comenzaban a reflejarse incluso en su personalidad. La tomo de los hombros para presionar sus labios y besarla con fiereza mientras sentia el sabor de su sangre con el dulce de la fresa.

Se separo cuando sintio la falta de aire, la miro y se volvio para tomar el pastel en el plato con un tenedor.

— **¿Podemos terminarlo en la habitacion?** —dijo el, ella tomo el plato que le extendio y llevandola con un brazo sobre sus hombros caminaron hasta las escaleras para deslizarse hasta la habitacion de ella.

Cerraron la puerta con seguro, ella se deslizo hasta la cama con el pastel en mano y el fijo su mirada en la puerta, el podia jurar que la presencia alli le era familiar por alguna razon.

Se volvio para verla comer, pero se percato de algo mas y sonrio, se deslizo contra la pared, apoyandose en ella cruzo sus brazos.

— **¿Quien eres?** —pregunto, ella levanto la mirada y le miro atonita pensando que era ignorante de conocer a la pelirroja— **Se que Erza no actua como lo haces y lo mas probable es que haiga desarrollado otra personalidad, lo cual puedes ser tu ¿No?**

Ella sonrio, dejo a un lado el pastel y con el vestido a medio abrir exponiendo sus piernas se sento sobre la cama sobre sus rodillas.

— **Jellal, supongo que eres el hombre que tomo este cuerpo y por ello te persigo** —dijo con su voz, jellal queria distinguirla de la Erza que dejo durmiendo— **Pero, pienso que mas alla de eso conoces que "Erza" habia perdido a su madre e inclusive heredando cualidades unicas, que le dieron su sobrenombre. ¿Sabes cual es?**

El negó, la miro sonreir y llevarse las manos al cuerpo deslizandolas como si fuesen las suyas.

— **Soy "Titania", la reina de las hadas e hija de la reina de los dragones, ¿La has escuchado?** —dijo ella sonriente, exponiendo sus colmillos y a su mente vinieron muchas imagenes entre los sueños junto a lo que habia leido en el monasterio— **Al parecer si, ¿eh?**

El sabia que no podia evitarlo, pero, el no se arrepentia de haber conocido a una de las leyendas de la historia que atemorizo a los continentes de una forma distinta. La miro, sintiendo como un poco del peso en su pecho se aliviaba.

— **Ahi estamos** —dijo, su voz se hizo mas profunda, sus ojos frios que pudieron ver miles de batallas llenos de placer— **Ahora volviste a ser interesante. Me seguiste, porque no tienes miedo. Porque por mas que creas que dependias de "ella" y de lo que te sucede, tu eres tu propia persona.**

El sonrio, se acerco hasta ella y la miro fijamente.

— **Dime, ¿Quien eres?** —ella sonrio mientras acercaba el rostro, Jellal la miro buscando en aquellas profundidades caobas.

— **Digamos que, tengo cuestiones en este mundo pendiente y "Erza", deseaba mostrarme cuan distinto podia ser este mundo del que yo vivi en mi tiempo cuando luche hace mas de 500 años** —dijo, el llevo una mano a su rostro mientras ella le miraba sonriente— **Ademas de conocer que era lo que en verdad valia la pena, ella ha sido generosa a pesar de todo lo que le hice, ¿Sabes?**

El sonrio, mientras miraba y la besaba sabiendo que alli estaba Erza guardando secretos de nuevo. Se separo de ella, tomo un trozo del pastel para deslizarlo en sus labios cuando se alejo.

— **¿Iras a la fiesta de Mirajane?** —pregunto, ella le miro confundida y el sonrio para volverse, sabiendo que ella entendia— **"Erza", te han invitado a una fiesta de navidad ¿Iras?**

Ella solto una carcajada, en el tiempo que la conocia solo conocio sus lagrimas y no su alegria. Le parecio gracioso ver en una mujer de tantos siglos reir por algo tan nimio, aunque debio ser una guerrera al igual que Erza.

Ella se quito las pequeñas lagrimas de la comisura de sus ojos, se veia tierna y ella le halo de la bata hasta ella.

— **Eres interesante, Jellal Fernandez** —dijo ella en un susurro— **¿Hornearias un pastel de Navidad conmigo?**

El se acerco aun mas dejando solo un minimo espacio, sintiendo su corazon latir aun ritmo diferente.

— **Claro, Si vienes conmigo a la fiesta de Mirajane** —le susurro.

Esa noche, Jellal dormio en su habitacion solo y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en el rostro. Esperaria a ver, quien ganaria esta partida y este reto aunque su cuerpo doliera por estar junto a ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno**

 **Si ya se, la navidad paso ¿y?**

 **Pues, debo honrar vacas y son muchas por tanto esta serie de 100 capitulos podemos decir cubriran las vacas XD**

 **en fin, pues gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen la demora pues no es facil aprovechar el tiempo libre cuando lo ocupas tan rapidamente.**

 **Agradezco a quienes escogieron a esta historia como favorito XD y a quienes han comentado que os gusta esta historia.**

 **¡Arriverdercci!**


	24. Laughter

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **III: Acero Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Homenaje al antiguo Cannon Island**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail**

 **Misión de Cien años: Cien formas de decir** **"Te amo"**

 **Frase: 39. "Don't cry." / "No llores."**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 _ **Gruvia:**_ _ **El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**_

 _ **Jerza:**_ _ **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**_

 **N.A.: Respondo reviews al final del chapter n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD** **en recuperación después de salir del hospital.**

 **Y como homenaje al foro que hizo que participará en el fandom de Fairy Tail, aun cuando la serie está** **finalizada** **puedo decir gracias a Liraaz~sama, por ese foro maravilloso.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras:** **No conté nada xD** **aprox.**

 **23**

 **"Laughter"**

 **"** **Causa** **"**

Gray no sabía que decir, realmente su aroma era algo tranquilizador y aun cuando la lujuria de sangre habia despertado sus instintos mas primarios, un instante en sus brazos era la calma, su corazón latía sincronizado con el de ella, el aroma de su piel apagando todo alrededor y aferrándose a ese pedazo de vida que ella poseía, extendiéndole una parte a él.

El calor de ella apagaba el frio de su alma, por supuesto esa conexión con ella era tan fuerte que parecía fluir una veta de energía de uno al otro que lo llenaba de fuerza.

— **Gray~sama —** murmuro ella, sobre su pecho, deseaba ver su rostro y aun cuando no deseara apartarse de ella lo hizo para encontrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con sus ojos brillantes fijos en él — **Juvia es feliz solo de poder ayudarle**

El asintió, aun cuando no la comprendía, ella parecía entenderlo a él y sonrío, llevo su mano hasta el rostro para sentir su calor, vio como cerraba sus ojos al sentir su contacto.

Sintió su aliento acariciar su piel, vio como abría sus ojos azules y se prometió no lastimarla y mucho menos por la lujuria de sangre o por descontrol, era el todo por lo que vivía ahora.

Con un suspiro, se separó de ella para tomar su ropa dejando de lado la sabana para tomar y colocarse sus pantalones en el baño, aspiro hondo, no se había alimentado, hacia ya tiempo desde que bebió de ella y la provocación en la cocina con Erza, lo tenía al borde, por ello, cuando sintió la sed de sangre, su control parecía pender de un hilo.

Solo Juvia había sido quien había hecho que su cordura se mantuviera, eso le hizo sentir mejor.

Aunque no le gustaba que otros tuvieran poder sobre él, la peliceleste no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo malo con eso, incluso el tenia control sobre ella.

« _Incluso se resistió a la hipnosis vampírica de Lyon_ _solo por mi_ » pensó, algo que le causó extrañeza.

No tenía sentido negar lo obvio, por ello se quedó mientras anochecía y cuando volvió a la habitación, Juvia no estaba sintió su aroma tras la puerta que salía al pasillo y siguiéndola continuo imperceptible como solía hacer cuando no deseaba que supiera que estaba cerca, aun cuando en ese edificio vivieran personas con tales habilidades, seguían siendo humanos.

Se acercó a la cocina, escucho la voz de Juvia e incluso una carcajada de ella que parecía iluminar todo alrededor.

« _Ya_ _me_ _estoy_ _volviendo idiota_ » pensó, suspiro para acercarse a un lado de la pared que lo separaba de la escalera y de la cocina en el primer piso.

— **Juvia esta vez no te vas a zafar de ir a mi fiesta** —dijo la voz de Mirajane, era firme y le causo un escalofrío— **Sabes que es en Víspera de Navidad, además, no tienes nada planeado ¿No?**

Gray sabía que Juvia no tenía planes, solo que donde sea que estuviere él, ella quería estar a su lado y el no deseaba arriesgarla como anoche cuando en la ciudad está acechando Lyon Vastya su antiguo camarada.

— **Bueno, Juvia tenía planeado ir con Gray~sama donde el llevara a Juvia y...—** su voz se volvió un murmullo— **Mira-san no creo que sea buena idea que Juvia y Gray~sama vayan a su fiesta, usted sabe que él no es ..."normal"...** **Juvia no quiere que...**

Gray entendía que prefería abandonar incluso su amistad con Mirajane para evitar algún peligro o desagrado por ella misma, pero, ¿Que lo hiciera por él?

— **Entiendo que no quieras poner en Peligro a Gray, Juvia—** dijo la albina — **Pero, ¿acaso no quieres bailar con un chico para variar? Sé que nunca has estado fuera del trabajo, tampoco te has divertido con alguien a parte de las chicas y eso me pone a pensar, ¿Acaso** **...?** **¿Estarás siempre negándote esos momentos por otros?**

El silencio le provocó una opresión en el pecho.

— **Juvia sueña con esas cosas, pero ha decidido no permitir ningún daño a Gray~sama** —dijo ella, sus palabras hicieron que esa opresión fuera más fuerte en el pecho, Gray sabía que ella estaba dejando toda su vida normal y lo que el arrebataba a la peliceleste era eso, pero ella lo protegía incluso sobre su propia felicidad— **Además, si no es con Gray~sama ningún lugar es tan bueno para Juvia puede que Juvia sueñe con bailar con Gray~sama, pero, si el no desea eso, Juvia respetara la decisión de Gray~sama.**

Gray apretó los dientes, se volvió sigilosamente hacia las escaleras y sabía que aunque no quería ir a aquella fiesta que sería en pocos días, deseaba concederle eso a ella, la quería ver feliz incluso si a él le incomodaba esos eventos.

Haría lo necesario, por hacerla feliz; incluso pisoteando su orgullo de paso.

Aun cuando desconocía muchas cosas de él, ella era incluso leal y era feliz por verle, provocando en él una punzada de vergüenza y aun siendo humana, ella había llegado tan profundo en su oscuridad extendiendo su luz a alguien como él.

Juvia era como el agua fresca de verano, derritiendo lentamente el hielo que le rodeaba y sentirla tan cerca de él, cuando la llevaba al trabajo junto a la aceptación a su inhumanidad lo hacía querer traerla a su mundo, pero, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso sin tener en cuenta su decisión o sus emociones?

Tendría que preguntarle a la Primera, era la única que podía responder a esa pregunta. Pero ir al baile de Mirajane sería realmente un problema porque en esa fiesta estaba invitado medio pueblo que le temían a él y a los suyos, tal vez la albina estaba planeando darles algo de publicidad para con el reino.

Pero, mientras conducía en su moto aquella noche solo pensó en que era tan frágil y tan fuerte al resistirse a la hipnosis que Lyon trató de realizar en ella; algo extraño porque solo los humanos con lazos sanguíneo con ellos, como en el caso de Mira podían resistir el control o a menos que fuesen como ellos, y Juvia no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Tendría tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, ahora debía prepararse para ir con ella a ese baile que no esperaba ir.

Aun cuando le había dicho a Mirajane que posible iba, cuando encontró a Juvia con sus "Galletas" dormida sobre la mesa.

Escucho pasos, sabía que era ella por su aroma y aun cuando ella no lo supiera, el cumpliría su palabra en ir al estúpido baile lo haría por ella.

Entonces, escucho que se detenía y escucho una voz masculina familiar, estaba hablándole a ella algo que le causo disgusto por la demora.

Quería respetar su intimidad, por ello no escuchó lo que conversaban.

Sintió en su pecho un dolor familiar, solo pasaba cuando la peliazul estaba triste y decidió salir para encontrarse una escena desconcertante.

— **¿Gray~sama?** —dijo ella separándose un poco, el hombre con su camisa gris sin mangas que mostraba sus brazos expuestos que abrazaban a la peliazul y apretando los dientes lo miro.

El mismo peliazul que había visto con Erza estaba abrazando a Juvia y eso le molesto, se acercó a ellos para apartarla de los brazos de ese intruso.

— **Apartate de ella Tú tienes asuntos con Erza—** dijo Gray entre dientes mientras el frio se desprendia de su piel, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos.

— **Asi que eres el Devil Slayer de Fairy Tail** —dijo con tranquilidad, sus ojos marrones con un tono oliva mirandolo sin temor alguno y pudo ver tras este humano una fuerza increíble, aún cuando sabia que era compañero de Erza, supo que por si solo era fuerte aun con el limitante de su mortalidad— **No tengo intenciones de nada con Juvia, simplemente ambos compartimos algo en común y eso es lo que hablábamos** —ignorandolo posó su mirada en la de Juvia y hablo de nuevo — **Se que ella, no habría querido que vivamos lamentándonos...por eso, he decidido vivir y al parecer tu también.**

Le vio asentir y el se volvió dándoles la espalda.

— **Por cierto, Gray Fullbuster** —dijo mirando sobre su hombro — **Cuando tengas ese tipo de "sobre protección" hazlo con las personas correctas.**

Le vio reír, sintió calor en sus mejillas y vio como este se dirigía al bloque masculino, ahora sólo un conjunto de apartamentos...lejos de Erza.

Aun mas pudo ver las cicatrices, ese hombre era la viva imagen de aquel que había muerto a manos de August, rey de Alvarez, sacudió la cabeza y mirando a Juvia, vio una pequeña sonrisa.

— **¿De que lo conoces, Juvia?** —la vio sonrojar, eso no le gusto y vio como ella le miraba con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

— **Gray~sama, Juvia conoce a Jellal~san del funeral de una amiga muy querida** —dijo ella, vio como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sintió dolor— **Meredy, era una buena amiga de Juvia y...murió en su trabajo, atrapaba criminales en una organización. Ella le enseño a Juvia que era ser una verdadera amiga...**

La envolvió en sus brazos, lamentando por ella, por aquella mujer que había sido la mejor amiga de esta chica leal y que agradecía conocer, levantó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas — _tambien su dolor_ —por ello más determinado estaba por llevarla a ese dichoso baile.

La beso, tomando su dolor y en la suavidad de sus labios sintió su cuerpo relajarse, la atrajo a él aún arrepentido por dejar su boca, la abrazo.

— **Ahora estoy contigo, Juvia** —dijo, no sabia que significaba aquello pero estaba seguro de que lo resolverían juntos.

 _No sabía que pronto conocería el significado de aquello._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mirajane vestida de Rojo con su pequeño gorro de navidad, pensando en que seria aquella extraña sensacion en su pecho lleno de nostalgia y negando con fuerza se sacudio ese pensamiento mientras terminaba de organizar su restaurante.

Sabia que Gray no le gustaban esos eventos, indiscutiblemente.

Pero, al amanecer antes de irse después de dejar dormida a Juvia se había acercado a ella aquel día en que había escuchado de otra chica sobre "El amigo de Juvia" y su escultural cuerpo, por supuesto no le había gustado saber sobre la relacion como tal entre ellos, pero, tambien sabia que Erza no la desaprobaba, asi que con un suspiro acepto escuchar al pelinegro.

 _Le había invitado a sentarse con ella en la mesa de la cocina y este parecía nervioso, le vio suspirar hondo mientras le miraba con sus ojos negros, con un inusual brillo fuera de la frialdad al igual que Erza_ _y_ _que conocia de ellos_ _desde que los conoció_ _Al parecer si era cierto_ _al_ _ver un rubor plantarse en sus mejillas._

— _ **Mirajane, ire esta noche a tu fiesta**_ _—murmuro, ella sabia que Juvia deseaba ir y que se había negado por Gray, pero alli estaba la negativa de la peliazul diciendole que iria e incluso parecía dispuesto a pasar vergüenza por ella—_ _ **Espero entiendas que no es mi deseo ir, pero lo hare**_

 _Ella_ _entendía_ _eso y_ _sonrió_ _, llevo una mano hasta la de él._

 _A veces, personas tan antiguas parecian unos niños actuando y ese era el caso del pelinegro e incluso de la temible pelirroja_.

Regresando al presente, sabia que muchos suponian que ella invitiaria a muchos y tal vez, estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pero, en este caso fiel a su palabra con el pelirrosa, no invito solo a los que habitaban en Fairy Hills sino tambien a algunos de los aliados cercanos a la hermandad e incluso a los miembros de la misma hermandad, aunque sabia que algunos se negarian y eso le causaba gracia.

Cuando había pensado en hacer aquella fiesta de navidad, pensaba solo en hacer una pequeña cena con sus hermanos y aquella noche, mientras compraba las cosas para aquella cena, miro como caia cerca el pelirrosa, Natsu Dragneel.

— _ **¡Hola Mira!—**_ _le dijo alegre, sabia que algo en él no estaba bien y aun asi, continuaba ayudando a los otros miembros de la hermandad—_ _ **Queria preguntarte algo...**_

 _Parpadeo confundida, aquel peligroso ser nocturno y que se veia todo despreocupado con su cabello pelirrosa un poco largo, con algunas vetas de sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _ **Es que bueno he escuchado que haces las mejores fiestas y...—**_ _ahora si habi_ _a_ _visto todo, un vampiro consultandole sobre organizar fiestas de vampiros —_ _ **bueno este año me toca a mi organizar la fiesta de fin de año, si se que suena extraño pero, ¿Podrias enseñarme como hacerlo?**_

 _Ella arqueo una ceja, en muestra de su incredulidad y desconfianza sobre el asunto._

— _ **Si, se que parece extraño de mi parte es que normalmente lo hace Erza y bueno .tu sabes como ha estado actuando ella y pues yo era el segundo en sucesion sobre esa responsabilidad**_

 _Ella sonrio y miro al pelirrosa, que aunque el fuese un vampiro con mas de 100 años de edad_ _,_ _parecía un chico adolescente sin saber que hacer en esa situacion que normalmente evadia._

 _Tuvo una idea, una que llego a su mente._

— _ **¿Qué te parece que vengas a mi fiesta de navidad en el restaurante?**_ _—dijo ella pensativa—_ _ **puede que asi aprendas a hacer una tu, ¿No crees?**_

 _Natsu la miro y asintio aun cuando_ _sonrió_ _, vio que esa sonrisa nunca llegaba a sus ojos negros mientras este se volvia desapareciendo en la oscuridad que solía seguirle al pelirrosa._

— _ **Invitare a algunos amigos, ¿No te molesta Mira?—**_ _resono la voz del pelirosa que parecía lejana y aun sabiendo el cual era su respuesta no había problemas, después de todo tenia de su lado un az bajo la manga._

— _ **No, no lo hay Natsu-kun**_ _—dijo en murmullo al viento_.

Regresando al presente, miro de un lado a otro.

Escucho la musica resonar en el salon, vio a Lissana sonreir con Elfman y mirar de un lado a otro porque su hermano aun soltero, no encontraba una chica merecedora de el.

Entonces vio a Levy con una sonrisa porque traia a rastras a una rubia con lentes sencillamente opacantes a su belleza, mientras esta sonrojada negaba con la cabeza, viendo luego que ambas soltaban una sonrisa complice.

Sabia de Levy McGarden, quien vivía en el edificio de Fairy Hills y que su amiga rubia, una compañera de trabajo que a veces veia en el restaurante era una chica sencilla e incluso la bibliotecaria de Magnolia tenia su corazón tan limpio.

Ella vio entrar a otros miembros de Fairy Hills, Bisca y Alzack con la pequeña Asuka corriendo para saludar a ella y a otros miembros de Fairy Hills, alli se encontraba incluso Mest Gryder un miembro del Consejo por si necesitaban vigilancia del Consejo E.R.A. _aunque realmente Mest era realmente un espia de Fairy Tail al Consejo_ sonrio al ver como este asentia serio.

Luego vio entrar a otros como Lyon Vastya, que usualmente solía visitar magnolia y saludarla en el restaurante, luego vio entrar tras el a un sin igual grupo como era Loke di Leone con su Novia Aries Sheep quien con su sonrojo agarrada de la mano de Loke sonreia al entrar.

No esperaba tanta gente, pero ese pequeño grupo había llenado su local y sin percatarse su hermano había sido el vigilante de la puerta como solía hacer cuando estaba abierto el restaurante.

Ella agradecia aquello, ella había puesto seguridad realmente alta para ese día por si venian personas "inesperadas".

Ella estaba contenta con el resultado, aun cuando sus hermanos que conocian muy poco de Fairy Tail y sus aliados, que ella conocia perfectamente por su lealtad al gremio que lucho lo suficiente como para perder su humanidad además quería enseñarle a ese pelirrosa como podia cambiar el aspecto sombrio del castillo.

Si, esperaba que sus esfuerzos calaran hondo en sus almas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gray estaba nervioso, vestia con su mejor atuendo de color "negro" sabia que no podia exponerse a esa fiesta en la que estaria con otros humanos y suficiente tenian ellos con que el Rey de Fiore los tuviera como enemigos potenciales.

Suspiro, se bajo de la moto, miro hacia la entrada de Fairy Hills y espero con anticipacion.

Escucho pasos, trago en seco y cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una hermosa Juvia con un vestido de color tan azul oscuro como el poseía, el aire se agoto en sus pulmones viendo su cabello suelto con un vestido que se le ajustaba como un guante y dejaba ver sus deliciosas curvas, solo para apreciar con decencia su oculto cuerpo.

— **¿Gray~sama?—** dijo ella, el trago en seco y se acerco para apartar de su rostro un mechon y verla sonrojar, sus labios tenian un leve brillo, sus mejillas un suave sonrojo.

No se pudo contener, la beso tomando su aliento y su aire, ella se agarro con fuerza a su camisa, se separo juntando sus frentes.

— **Estas preciosa, Juvia—** murmuro, ella asintio mirandolo con adoracion _Inmerecida adoracion_ luego subiendose a su moto, ella se subio tras el dejando expuestas sus piernas para estar tan cerca de su piel aun cuando sus guantes ocultaban sus manos sentía el calor de ella hacia él — **Agarrate bien, ¿Ok?**

Ella asintió, recostandose en su espalda mientras se colocaban los cascos y se volvía para mirar el camino aun sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, era una noche hermosa a pesar del frío.

Se hizo un deleite tenerla asi, cuando llegaron el se sintió molesto y soltó un bufido, ella no se dio cuenta _Agradeci_ _ó_ _al cielo que no se hubiese dado cuenta_ era demasiado perceptiva, la ayudo a bajar de la moto y extendiendo su brazo, dejo que ella se aferrara a el, se sintió como si eso fuera correcto.

Cuando entraron, vieron la fiesta bullir en su apogeo aun cuando era una reunion intima se encontro con Gajeel quien dijo que estaba en lugar de "Salamander" porque el idiota se encontraba indispuesto.

Juvia se alejo de él, sintio en falta su contacto, cuando se dirigio a saludar a sus amigas de Fairy Hills y la vio sonreir al ver a sus compañeras de trabajo, se acerco a la barra para no sentirse agobiado.

Pudo ver a un lado al mismo peliazul que estaba con Erza, pero en este caso solo.

Se le veia una sonrisa, aun cuando no estuviera la pelirroja que realmente odiaba ese tipo de eventos y quien solo miraba su copa de vino _este era vino de verdad, no era como el suyo_ pero, con la mirada aun fija en algun punto.

Gray miro a Juvia reir, las chicas le adulaban y eso le causo ternura.

Se volvió, de nuevo a mirar al barman un chico de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color pero profundos vio como sonreía con una amabilidad fingida que le hizo estremecer y solo vio a un cabizbajo peliazul que extendía el vaso para ser rellenado por un líquido ámbar.

Vio como le tomaba una foto, haciendo que el peliazul escupiera todo lo que bebía algo que le causo gracia y vio como el pelinegro sonreía.

— **Al parecer es la única manera de tener tu atención, ¿eh amigo?** —dijo y Jellal hizo una mueca.

— **¿Que haces aquí, Alios?** —dijo Jellal ofuscado y soltando un bufido.

No era de su interés, esa conversación por ello se dio la vuelta ignorando al par de humanos.

Miro en direccion a Juvia, quien rodeada por otras chicas como ella y que conversaba animadamente, eso era lo que ella necesitaba y que el cielo lo ayudara, él deseaba darselo.

Escucho el sonido de la musica, vio como la pista se llenaba con hombres y mujeres en lentos movimientos que le dejaron entrever una Juvia solitaria.

— **Tengo que decir que a pesar de todo, Fullbuster** —dijo Jellal, mientras bebía su copa y le daba un extraño brindis — **Actuas como un idiota.**

— **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** —dijo molesto y pensar que este era otro sabelotodo.

— **No ves, como una maravillosa mujer quiere estar contigo** —dijo el azulado con una sonrisa — **Ha rechazado a otros solo por querer bailar contigo, ¿Estas ciego?**

La vio rechazando a un tal Bora, sus ojos llenos de incomodidad mirando alrededor y escondiendo sus manos.

No le gustaba verla así, verla reír era el motivo por el que venía a esta fiesta.

Se levantó con paso firme, fijando solo su mirada en ella aun sabiendo que tenía otros ojos sobre él.

No le importaban, los demás sólo ella.

Su enfoque era ella y vio como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, extendio su mano— _Aun sabiendo que podía hacer el ridículo_ —vio una sonrisa aun mas deslumbrante que la que tenia con otros y el era la causa.

— **No llores, ¿Quieres?** —le dijo.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y luego la hizo acercarse un poco más, la música se volvió un remolino de géneros que terminaron girando como unos locos.

— **Juvia solo lloraría de felicidad, solo si es con Gray~sama** —dijo,desconociendo el efecto que producía en su pecho.

Ella reía con un entusiasmo tan genuino, la levantó una y otra vez, sólo el hecho de verla sonrojarse era un deleite, solo su risa era calidez, pero lo que mas lo alentaba era que él era la causa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Aniversary

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **I. Hielo Oscuro**

 **II: Guerrera Carmesí**

 **III: Acero Oscuro**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Homenaje al antiguo Cannon Island**

 **Misión de Cien años:**

 **100** **formas de decir** **"Te amo"**

 **Frase:** **3.** **"No, no, it's my treat." / "No, no, es mi regalo."**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia,**

 **Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 _ **Gruvia:**_ _ **El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**_

 _ **Jerza:**_ _ **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**_

 **N.A.:** **Hola, (^_^)/ y gracias por sus comentarios que como dice una de mis autoras favoritas:** _ **Los reviews animan al escritor.**_

 **Sepan pues que en mi recuperación, estoy un poco lenta y aún así doy gracias a Dios de permitirme escribir aun en recuperación.**

 **Este fic ha cumplido un año!**

 **Debo agradecer por la bendición de Dios que haya prosperado este fic que solo se hubiera quedado en un rincón escondido de mi mente, solo como lector y eso me hubiese entristecido.**

 **Pero, como año de aniversario es este capítulo donde terminará la indecisión de algunos y aparecerá nuevos protagonistas e historias.**

 **Ya que Fairy Tail dijo adiós, puedo decir que es una etapa de mi vida muy linda... Aun cuando estoy en recuperación.**

 **En estos tiempos cuando veo la oscuridad y a muchos caen, se que daré pasos porque se que en valle de sombra de muerte no temere mal alguno.**

 **También este es un regalo para terminar este Fluff xD**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: No conté nada pero se que se pasó de 8 páginas aprox.**

 **2** **4**

 **"** **Aniversary** **"**

 **"** **Feliz 85 días** **"**

 _Unas noches antes..._

Natsu estaba cansado, por estas noches y ni que decir del rubio con una fuerte sed de sangre, pero durante horas—¿Tal vez días?—habia estado vagando por las hojas del libro oscuro de su hermano.

Suspiro, sabia que sus ojos se volvían dorados entre más tiempo pasara en las sombras y peinando su cabello hacia atrás, había estado buscando sobre los compañeros de sangre que incluso la primera desconocía pero tal vez Erza, si.

Era momento de decirle a Gray sobre el asunto, además Wendy había visto a una peliazul vivir en el castillo con Gray y este era realmente feliz.

«Un paso a la vez, Natsu» pensó desperezándose para ver como la puerta se abría de golpe y ver a un cabreado Laxus con sus pupilas rojas en vez de los usuales color esmeralda.

«Ay vamos de nuevo» hizo una mueca, pero al igual que la primera sabia que el rubio estaba cansado de vivir y parecía suplicar que terminaran con su agonía.

«Al igual que yo» pensó al rodear la mesa y llegar hasta el rubio para exponer una sonrisa sabiendo que el sello de sueño de este había sido roto por una humana.

Estuvo divagando durante días para recordar quienes habían entrado y salido del castillo, pero solo venía el rostro angelical de Mirajane Strauss.

Así que, no se necesita sumar demasiado para saber la respuesta de que el Dragon Slayer del Rayo había despertado por su compañera.

Bueno mientras el sello de la primera contenía a todos aquellos que perdían el control, sin salir del castillo debías estar en tus cabales y bueno Laxus, no lo estaba.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse para ver a Gray en la puerta mirando con molestia al rubio y fijar su mirada en él.

«Es bueno que seas cauteloso, cubitos de hielo » pensó con una sonrisa burlona entrecruzando sus dedos.

— **Bien, ¿Para que me llamabas cabeza de flama?** —el aroma en Gray era el de su compañera, pero había uno adicional y que hizo que Laxus se fijara en él.

— **Yo como tu, tendría mas cuidado con el aroma que llevas** —dijo, luego vio un ceño fruncido por parte de Gray y unos colmillos expuestos por parte de Laxus — **¿Quieres acaso morir a manos de él?**

Vio una mueca por parte del pelinegro, chasqueo los dedos y cadenas de fuego ataron al rubio sabiendo que estaba a punto de atacar a su compañero.

— **Digamos que tengo la manera de quitar la mortalidad de tu compañera** —dijo indiferente, pero en su mente reía al ver el genuino interés por parte del pelinegro y un brillo de desconfianza — **A cambio, quiero que me hagas un favor para después...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jellal vio con una sonrisa al orgulloso vampiro rodear tan posesiva y naturalmente a Juvia Loxar.

No es que ella y él se conocieran de mucho tiempo, pero Meredy había hecho un lazo de amistad que los había unido y para él, ella era casi como su hermana menor.

Pero, sentía un extraño vacío en su pecho al ver tal tipo de felicidad que en un amargo sabor reconocía el orgullo que esos "Ancianos Guerreros" era fuerte hasta el punto de subsistir solo por honor.

Y él quería ese tipo de lealtad hacia sí, una tan fuerte como la que tenía el pelinegro hacia la peliazul que incluso podía ver con solo verlos juntos.

«A veces quería ser egoísta» pensó.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, Alios rondaba por aquí así que podría hablar de vez en cuando con su amigo y con Ultear, pero por ahora dejaría al Devil Slayer a cargo del lugar.

Además, habí vampiros más que estaban dentro del restaurante y por allí andaba la peligrosa Mirajane con su vestido rojo con su rostro angelical.

— **Jellal-kun** —saludo la alegre voz de Mirajane, se volvió para ver a la albina a su lado y extendiendo un paquete de color blanco con rojo le dijo — **¿Como esta Erza?**

— **Bien, después de recordar tu "invitación" se me fue vetada la entrada a sus moradas** —dijo con una sonrisa, sabía que ella había planeado están situación y que la pelirroja regreso al castillo después de su chantaje — **Y supongo que has planeado como atraerla, ¿No?**

Ella sonrió, sabía que ese regalo no era porque sí y al abrir la caja se encontró con un suéter de lana color verde, con algunos venados blancos en un suave bordado.

— **Feliz Navidad, Jellal** —dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura y se despidió de él, desapareció de su vista entre la gente.

Salió del local, sabia que su amigo llamaría y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una pelirroja quien estaba apoyada contra su moto.

— **Hola, Jellal** —dijo dando un rodeo, vestida con seda roja y un abrigo blanco resaltando las hebras rojas de su cabello junto a un pequeño sombrerito de navidad— **Y-Yo...**

Estaba tan complacido que no pensó en los pasos que estaba dando, se había acercado a ella y la había tomado en sus brazos.

— **Es un excelente regalo para mi, Erza** —dijo con una sonrisa, luego se apartó un poco para ver su rostro con ojos marrones fijos en él — **Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, ven esta adentro.**

La sintió tensarse, pero tomó su mano sintiendo lo perfecta que era para la suya y aun con el temblor, Erza estaba dispuesta a estar por él allí en un lugar público.

Colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la sintió relajarse, además pronto se irían de allí, para festejar navidad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erza se mordía los labios y odio con todo su corazón estar allí de pie frente a la puerta de la fiesta de Mirajane.

Ser chantajeada así, había sido la peor forma en que el peliazul la había llevado hasta el castillo de la hermandad y ser literalmente enviada como un regalo al restaurante.

Natsu había estado al mando del castillo, la primera tenía poder de tomar el mando pero no le daba la gana y por así decirlo, al pelirosa le hacia bien tener responsabilidad.

Además, se había percatado del rubio malhumorado que andaba por el castillo de un lado para otro y bueno muchos se la pasaban fuera, eso no dejaba opciones a quien estuviera en el castillo de dejar a un poderoso y descontrolado vampiro.

Suspiro, había regresado al castillo desde que Jellal la había obligado a ir a la fiesta con él o no ir y verse obligada a prescindir de sus servicios como donador.

«¡Rayos!» pensó esto era un plan urdido por la bruja de cabello blanco que tal vez estaría riéndose porque todo salía como lo pedía.

— **Erza** —llamo Natsu sacándola de sus diatribas mentales y viendo el papeleo sobre la mesa que leía como un ejecutivo — **Le llevarás a Mirajane este documento, igual esta caja que es para alguien en específico y...**

Erza siseo contra Natsu, él levantó la mano para callarla.

— **No estas en la mejor posición para discutir, Titania** —dijo, levantó su fría mirada que identificó la oscura crueldad que ella solía tener y asintió — **Ademas, mis responsabilidades no me dejan opciones y mientras tenga el mando, buscó el bienestar de nuestra hermandad por sobre los sentimientos, ¿Entendido?**

Se estremeció, asintió y se levantó del asiento.

— **Espero que pronto pueda retomar mi posición** —el asintió, cuando estuvo a punto de salir el volvió a llamarla.

— **Eso solo cuando hayas terminado tus asuntos personales, hasta entonces tendré el mando** —dijo, salió sin prestar atención a la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirosa.

Y aquí estaba, frente al lugar.

Pero, cuando lo había visto salir — _A la fuente de sus agonías_ —con su abrigo marrón con un suéter de lana color verde navideño se le aceleró el corazón y trago en seco.

— **Hola, Jellal** —dijo, sabia que vestir tan estúpidamente: sombrerito de navidad, vestido rojo ceñido y cabello suelto.

Recordando que al peliazul le gustaba las hebras rojas y sueltas de su cabello.

— **Y-Yo...** —titubeo, sintió sus mejillas calentarse y desvío la mirada, escuchó pasos para luego sentir su rostro contra un pecho duro— **Es un excelente regalo para mi, Erza.**

Sintió su corazón latir con firmeza, la apartó un poco para ver su rostro con sus ojos fijos en ella.

— **Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, ven esta adentro** —Se tenso, sintió su mano agarrar la suya y tembló ligeramente al verlo con una sonrisa, estaba dando tanto de su orgullo.

Sintió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se relajó, cuando Erza vio como la puerta se abría sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver en la entrada a la albina con una sonrisa.

— **Bienvenida, Erza** —dijo con sus manos extendidas, confundida la miró con el ceño fruncido — **Dame mi paquete, ¿No te lo entregó Natsu?**

Asintió, saco del abrigo el sobre y la caja para entregarla a la albina.

La vio emocionada, observó como abrió el sobre para luego palidecer con lo que estaba escrito y la vio temblorosa, luego plasmó su usual sonrisa angelical invitándolos a una mesa.

Lo que no esperaba, era el show de Mirajane para esa fiesta navideña y entonces pudo ver como la albina le entregaba a Jellal junto a otra caja para ella.

— **Feliz Navidad, chicos** —dijo, luego la vio alejarse.

Jellal se levantó y la tomo de la mano, salieron entre la gente a la noche fría dejando atrás el calor de la fiesta.

— **Vamonos, quiero ver que me has dado** —dijo él con una sonrisa y dejando las cajas sobre la canasta de su moto, la abrazo para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella para luego separarse— **Además, quiero entregarte mi regalo en Fairy Hills.**

Nunca se había montado en una moto, pero nunca es tarde para la primera vez y más cuando el hombre que amaba después de tantos años, era quien se aseguraba de llevarla a una noche de navidad.

Su primera noche navideña después de muchos años.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si pudiera ser mas perfecto ese día, Juvia moriría de felicidad y más si estaba con su Gray~sama todo su mundo cambiaba.

Por supuesto, que entre el revoloteo de su corazón y salir de la fiesta de víspera de navidad de Mirajane entre la niebla fría que rodeaba a su amado Gray~sama, no podía decir en donde estaba mientras sus brazos la rodeaban.

Ella llevaba bajo su chaqueta un paquete, uno donde tenía algo especial y que se había dedicado durante sus ratos libres—incluyendo noches—para terminarlo a tiempo.

Pero ver sus ojos en ella, no tenía precio y mucho menos que se fuera sólo para estar a solas.

«¡JUNTOS!» pensó alegre, luego se fijo en el lugar alrededor era el lago donde la conoció y vio la luna de invierno iluminar el cielo al igual que el lago.

Pero, estaba iluminado con varias velas y se volvió para encontrarse con el pelinegro.

— **Juvia, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo y también...** —dijo, lo vio sonrojarse y su imaginación la llevó hasta una proposición de matrimonio, sus 30 hijos y...— **¿Juvia?**

Ella volvió en si, para ver una caja envuelta en un regalo y se sonrojo al imaginar otras cosas.

— **Gracias, Gray~sama** —Dijo, con decepción.

Ella no quiso expresar eso, por ello se ánimo para recibir su regalo y levantó su mirada para dar a entender que su regalo era valioso.

Sintió el paquete bajo su chaqueta y lo extendió, sonrojada aunque no le había dado mucho tiempo pensó en esto.

— **Gray~sama, Juvia se tomó su tiempo y...podemos abrirlo juntos**...—dijo tartamudeando, extendió sus manos.

— **¿Que es esto?** —dijo, ella se sonrojo— **¿Galletas?**

— **No, no, es mi regalo** —dijo, luego lo miró arquear una ceja — **Es para abrirlos juntos, Gray~sama. Conmemorando los 85 días desde que Juvia conoció a Gray~sama.**

Él sonrió, esa sonrisa que provocaba que su corazón se acelerara y ambos a señal de Gray abrieron los regalos— _Aunque ella no vio su regalo, por estar pendiente de su reacción_ —trago seco cuando vio la mirada en la bufanda.

— **Gracias, Juvia** —dijo colgándola en una rama y volviéndose, ella oculto su decepción junto a su dolor — **¿Te gustó el tuyo?**

Ella miró la caja abierta, sintió su corazón latir al ver un collar de hielo con un extremo parecido al de ella y luego le vio acercarse para tomar entre sus helados dedos el collar.

— **Juvia...se que esto es pronto, pero...¿Quieres ser mía?** —dijo mirándola esperando, si sólo escuchar su pregunta hizo que su respiración se detuviera y lanzándose en un abrazo lo besó.

Él se separó para mirarla y preguntar nuevamente, como si ella dudara de su decision.

— **Quiero que lo pienses, que sepas que esta decisión es para siempre... ¿Lo entiendes?** —dijo, ella negó y luego fijo sus ojos en las negras profundidades de su mirada.

Ella sonrió, su Gray~sama incluso quería que ella estuviera bien y que su decisión le importaba.

— **Gray~sama** —dijo ella, con lágrimas de alegría afirmó su decisión — **Juvia ha tenido mucho tiempo y ella no cambiará de opinión, incluso Juvia sabe que estará a salvo con usted...y, ¿Que mejor manera de festejar nuestro aniversario número 85 que con aceptar ser suya?**

Él sonrió dejando expuestos sus colmillos, luego la beso vorazmente y sintió su corazón latir dejando caer el collar, luego sintió que la alzaba para mirarla con sus ojos caobas ahora.

Sintió que se movían, pero no importaba sólo este hombre que la amaba y sintió el agua fría en su piel luego su beso la hizo olvidar su alrededor.

Sintió el calor de sus labios sobre su cuello, sus manos deslizándose sobre sus piernas y luego el dolor para sentir un abrumador placer, sintió en su cuerpo un calor ardiente.

Vio como él se separaba, para luego tomar sus labios nuevamente sintió un sabor dulce que la hizo estremecer soltando un fuerte gemido.

Luego como ardía, el mundo parecía florecer con sus colores y olores luego como todo se hacia más amplio, todos sus sentidos parecían confundirse con el agua helada que la tocaba de su cintura para abajo.

— **Juvia, bebe** —le dijo con su voz ronca, se volvió a mirarlo deseosa de complacer a Gray~sama por ello sintió la necesidad de morderlo y vio sus latidos erráticos — **Hazlo...¡Por favor!**

Escucharlo rogar la llevó al borde y sintiendo sus incisivos crecer incrustó sus dientes, su sabor era más deliciosa que cualquier postre, se aferró a sus hombros.

Cuando sintió que era suficiente, lamió su herida con un beso y luego lo miró a los ojos, sintió sus mejillas calientes.

— **Ahora, eres mia** —dijo con una sonrisa lobuna y la abrazó.

Era el comienzo de su nueva vida, una junto al hombre que amaba y ...

«Tal vez, podrían vivir juntos» pensó y lo vio fruncir el ceño.

— **Eso no lo dudes, no te quiero lejos de mi y menos en los dominios de Mirajane** —dijo, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sonrojada de saber que leía su mente — **¿Que pasa Juvia?**

— **G-Gray~sama, leyó la mente de Juvia...** —dijo y él la miró con sus ojos fijos en ella.

— **¿Te molesta?** —le preguntó, ella negó y él sonrió— **Que bueno, así es mas fácil saber lo que te gusta.**

Ella quería verlo sonreír así mas seguido, pero este era sólo el comienzo de una ajetreada vida como la compañera eterna de este hombre podría tener a quien quisiera, pero solo tenía ojos para ella.

Porque el hielo oscuro seria derretido por la luz cálida de su compañera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos :3**

 **Aquí doy por terminado el arco de Hielo Oscuro ahora continuaré con la siguiente opción y así porque ahora nuestra hermandad Fairy Tail tendrá que ver otras cosas.**


	26. Anhelo & confusion

**Príncipes Oscuros:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Homenaje al antiguo Cannon Island**

 **Misión de Cien años ©Weekly Magazine~Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Prompts:**

 **Misión de Cien años: Cien formas de decir "Te amo"**

 **Frase: 33. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." / "Cierra tus ojos y extiende tus manos."**

 **Summary:**

 **Eran príncipes en el oscuro castillo a las afueras de Magnolia, Ahora, cada uno de ellos tendrían a su alcance su salvación o su destrucción en aquellos que el destino marco para ellos.**

 _ **Gruvia: I. Hielo Oscuro**_

 _ **El hielo era su arma vivía en la oscuridad, hasta que cerca del lago Sylioca encontró una musa cuya alma lo liberaría**_

 _ **Jerza: II: Guerrera Carmesí**_

 _ **Era la reina de las hadas, pero, también era un arma letal y una invitación le haría conocer a uno cuya alma era una contradicción con la suya.**_

 _ **Gale : III: Acero Oscuro**_

 _ **Era duro como el acero, poderoso como el metal más duro del mundo y aun así, la vida le parecía vaciá hasta chocar con aquella "enana" bibliotecaria que cambiaría su vida.**_

 **N.A.:Respondo reviews al final del chapter… n.n compensación por tardar mucho XD**

 **Este capítulo es por la gracia de Dios, quien ha extendido su misericordia y me ha permitido levantarme del lugar donde estaba—es un milagro—y pues ya estoy mejor ahora su gracia, es la que nos guía en el hogar.**

 **Perdón a los 2400 lectores aproximadamente y aquí tienen su actualización de este año. Parte de la meta de este año, es actualizar todos mis fics hasta el presente año.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: +2000 aprox.**

 **25**

 **"Anhelo & Confusión"**

" **Solo esta noche"**

«Estaba en el cielo» pensó Jellal al sentir los brazos de la pelirroja alrededor de su abdomen, la cercanía era tan tentadora que embriagaba sus sentidos aun con el frío del aire podía decir que estaba ardiendo.

No acelero más de lo necesario, pero se estaba volviendo loco con sus manos que parecían incontrolables al sentir como se movían sobre su piel, jadeo al ver como sus labios lamían su cuello...

« ¡Rayos!» sentía su cuerpo temblar, no podía darse el lujo de estrellarse y respirando hondo mantuvo la vista en la carretera.

Recordando cuando tenía 16 años cuando por primera vez fue libre, escuchando el rugir de la moto y la velocidad lo hacía sentir como si volara, el revólver de su cabello por la fuerza del viento era un placer.

Pero en aquel entonces, solía desear compartir aquella sensación de adrenalina y gozo al pensar que volaba sobre el asfalto, pasando metros y metros de superficie admirando el sentimiento de libertad que conllevaba con ello.

Y, aquí estaban ambos.

Ella una guerrera inmortal temida en más de dos continentes, diestra con el arte de la política y la guerra, hermosa como la más bella de las flores y tan letal como el más dulce de los venenos conocidos.

Agarrada por la cintura como una chica frágil, en una moto con un humano y actuando como una chica salvaje a punto de matarlo con placer.

Tomó sus manos en un fuerte agarre, para atraerlas y evitar un inminente accidente.

Acarició suavemente la piel de sus manos, eran firmes y suaves como la piel de un bebé pero tenían años de experiencia en batallas crueles tan letal como era ella — _Algo que podía decir de primera mano_ —pero con la lucha que se desencadenaba en su interior era suficiente.

Pudo vislumbrar el edificio de Fairy Hills, después de salir de las curvas que lo alejaban de la ciudad y permitir que el hermoso cielo de invierno con sus estrellas se pudiera presentar en todo su esplendor, uno que las luces eléctricas habían apagado desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando llegaron frente a este, al descender pudo sentir como ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y volviéndose pudo ver su cuerpo temblar, sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando se encontró con sus ojos que brillaban de excitación.

Era como si fuese aquella vez cuando le dijo que sabía cocinar y su emoción al saberlo había provocado una excitante "Mordida" con sabor a pastel de fresas, luego una agridulce "despedida" por culpa de cierta albina con su chantaje navideño... Del cual también cayó víctima.

Suspiro hondo, inclinó su frente hasta juntarse con la de ella y fijos sus ojos con los suyos pudo ver en aquellas profundidades caoba una sensación que reconocía muy bien: "Anhelo y Confusión".

Decidido, tomó una de sus manos y besándola la colocó sobre su corazón. Este momento y todos los que comenzaran juntos serían suyos y de nadie más.

Reacio a dejar su mano, la ayudó a bajarse aún con los ojos fijos en los de ella buscando algún indicio de incomodidad o molestia y lo único que encontró fue la misma expectativa que sentía cuando ambos entraran y todo fuese diferente al comienzo de todo aquello.

Era un sueño del que no quería despertar, pasó un brazo sobre su hombro en ese breve lapso que caminaron hasta la puerta y tuvo que separarse para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la entrada, sintió un vacío.

Se volvió, cuando fijo su mirada en Erza se encontró con que ella desviaba la mirada y un leve rubor coloreaba su rostro, sonrió al atraerla hacia sí con un brazo para ver la inseguridad en sus ojos marrones.

En su interior una sonrisa se formó, aun ella siendo una fuerte guerrera era también una mujer a quien las emociones parecían golpear y sin saber cómo actuar ante tal situación con un hombre, al que tenía poco tiempo de conocer.

«Pero, eso se puede arreglar» pensó al sentir el calor del fuego y por un instante la imagen de ella se traspuso para ver un atardecer en una playa en donde ella le daba la espalda, por un instante pudo ver sus ojos llenos de calidez junto a una sonrisa.

Parpadeo para volver a verla cubierta con piel, la habitación decorada con navidad — _No una playa con un atardecer de fondo y el aroma fresco del mar_ — se sacudió para acercarse hasta ella y apartar el abrigo dejando su piel expuesta deslizo brevemente sus dedos pero pudo verla sonrojar tratando de refrenar un temblor que no pasó desapercibido.

Jellal apartó su abrigo, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad de esa situación y con un suspiro hondo apartó de sí tal emoción para concentrarse en la hermosa mujer que lo atraía.

Después de todo, debía conquistar un espíritu tan fuerte que había vívido 15 veces su vida y que era tan frágil tras la armadura que solía crear con su apariencia.

A la que había logrado atravesar y tocar su corazón dejando expuesto el suyo a cambio.

«No era malo tal intercambio» pensó, pero le preocupaba las imágenes que poco a poco parecían interponerse entre su presente y su futuro: El pasado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No podía entenderlo.

Gray no era bueno captando las emociones o siquiera lo que deseaban decir con sus palabras pero, aquí y ahora en medio de una noche de frío invierno podía sentir e incluso saber los pensamientos junto a las emociones que conllevaban a la persona entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos brillando en el inusual tono caoba de él y su cuerpo tan cerca como un guante irradiando calor como si fuese un abrigo dejando de lado el frío, deslizó su mano por su mejilla sonrojada.

«Mía» una palabra que resonó por su mente, vio como el pulso de ella se aceleraba y deslizó una de sus manos por su cuello atrayéndola hacia sí juntando sus labios.

Era tan necesario como respirar, tocarla y sentir su piel contra la suya.

« ¿En qué momento se había quitado la ropa?» pensó y dejando de lado ese pensamiento que tenía una voz femenina en su mente, no supo cuando la había desnudado a ella deslizando sus labios por su cuello.

Respiro hondo, para envolverla en sus brazos y sentirla abrazarlo también.

— **¿Gray~sama?** —dijo ella, levantó su rostro con un fuerte anhelo al ver que se había detenido— **¿Sucede algo?**

No quería tomarla por completo aquí, ella merecía más que solo un revolcón en el río y frío invierno, ella era como él y aun así no lo era.

— **No, no es eso Juvia** —dijo, no podía resistir tocarla — **Pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea aquí, sino que deseo...algo mejor para ti.**

Según el cabeza de flamas, ella conservaría parte de sus hábitos humanos: Como estar bajo el sol y que esto se extendería a él, también despertaría en ella cualquier don natural que poseyera junto a la inmortalidad de él.

Eso aliviaba un poco sus preocupaciones, vio el anhelo de él reflejado en los ojos de ella y aun confuso por el descubrimiento de lo que compartían era tan íntimo como hacer el amor hoy lo llamaban de una forma incorrecta "Tener Sexo".

Aunque lo segundo muchos lo practicaban como si fuese un deporte, siendo esto más que solo el placer era la unión de dos almas y eso era lo que deseaba con Juvia, por supuesto él no era experto en la materia.

Pero conocía a alguien que sí, por eso pediría ayuda aun si lo quisiera matar o haya hecho el idiota con lo de ver a Juvia desde el bosque y aun con su apariencia Gajeel Redfox era un hombre realmente detallista.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« ¿Tal vez había sido mala idea?» pensó Levy Mcgarden, al ver en aquel lugar al hombre con mal humor que conocieron cuando ambas estaban "Alegres" y eso no había sido tan mal, hasta la resaca del día después que apagó todo lo que pareciera divertido.

Por supuesto, los días siguientes su amiga rubia la había evitado como la peste desde que poco recordaban de su noche de chicas y su caballero con piercings, uno que no deseaba volver a ver gracias a lo avergonzada que estaba por su comportamiento.

Aun insegura de lo que hizo aquella noche, Levy veía imágenes un poco borrosas en las que veía el brillo de unos piercings, unos ojos un poco desafiantes y eso no era todo porque extrañamente podía ver borrones de techos o era efecto del alcohol en su cabeza.

«Y había arrastrado a Lucy con ella» la vergüenza hizo de su rostro arder al pensar en que la tímida Lucy Heartfilia se convertía en una alocada ebria o algo por el estilo, porque seguro era que no había visto como quedo en casa tras quedar con su acompañante.

Después de todo, su método de reconciliación había sido arruinado por el motivo de su vergüenza y quien se las recordaba.

— **Ese no es…** —dijo una Lucy pálida como el papel de los libros nuevos, Levy asintió pero no sabía qué hacer ante tal hecho— **¿Sabe quiénes somos? ¿Nos recuerda?**

Levy no sabía que responder porque no conocía al hombre muy bien

Algo que no le extrañaba por su parte, Gajeel Redfox como se presento era en cierta medida un hombre desafiante y enigmático aun con esa apariencia ruda.

Y entonces sus ojos la vieron, pudo observar el reconocimiento de verlas a ambas pero luego las ignoro.

Apretó los labios inflando

— **Parece que no se acuerda** —dijo la rubia aliviada, pero no quería ilusionar a su amiga y mucho menos disgustarla— _Ya tenía suficiente con lo de la resaca_ —pero sabía que el hombre en cuestión había dejado claro que sabía quiénes eran pero no le daba importancia.

Pero Levy conocía muchas cosas y una de ellas era que una persona como él no daba nada gratis, por eso no le diría nada a su amiga dejando que disfrutara de la fiesta de navidad que tanto necesitaba y por supuesto tomaría el pago porque un tipo como Gajeel Redfox cobrara por su silencio.

Las risas, la comida, el canto navideño alegraron su día y el de Lucy, era esplendido disfrutar como amigas ese maravilloso año que estaba a punto de terminar, por supuesto era como una familia que ambas habían formado desde que llegaron a Magnolia y conocieron Fairy Hills, o en su defecto en sus trabajos tan prácticos tras estudiar algo como "Literatura", aunque a muchos les pareciera tonto; Lucy y ella eran amigas gracias a los libros en los que tenían

— **Bueno, Levy, creo que ha sido esplendido** —comento Lucy con una sonrisa, Levy percibió una tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos chocolates parpadeo para ver si había sido una alucinación y en efecto ya no estaba esa emoción, solo alegría. Sintió sus brazos rodearla en un abrazo, luego cuando se separó le extendió un regalo— **¡Feliz Navidad, Levy! ¡Te perdono por lo del bar! Pero, ya sabes nada de volver a beber así, ¿ok?**

— **Lucy, yo también tengo algo que darte pero será para luego, ¿bien?** —comento Levy con una mirada picara y ella asintió. — **Por supuesto que no beberemos de nuevo, ¿Ok?**

— ¡ **Nos vemos el martes!** —exclamo Lucy con una sonrisa al hacer señas a un Taxi.

Ambas se volvieron a abrazar, Levy vio como Lucy se alejaba en el Taxi y se volvió a la puerta que la separaba del Oscuro Caballero que estaba allá dentro esperando a ver que continuaba.

Lo encontró efectivamente en las sombras del mesón, lejos de la visión de alguien y allí mirando con indiferencia a los pasantes alrededor, aun si veía gente feliz o un afecto genuino por quienes estaban en el lugar, el parecía de Acero sin inmutarse ante todo ello.

Sintió una de esas venas protectoras nacer al verle allí, solo en la oscuridad mientras los demás reían o sentían afecto. Era como cuando conoció a Lucy, cuando ella había perdido a su madre, cuando su padre la saco de casa y quedo a expectativa de lo que pudiera hacer, aparte de lo que había estudiado.

Ella le había extendido más que su amistad, también una familia y aun si ese hombre era un grosero o lo que fuese, ella le daría algo a cambio de lo que hizo esa noche, dándole a su amiga tranquilidad.

Se acercó lentamente colocándose frente a él, vio como sus ojos caoba se fijaron en ella de arriba abajo inspeccionándola sin reparo alguno.

— **Ven, debemos hablar** —murmuro, el observo con indiferencia.

— **¿De qué quieres hablar, Enana?** —comento acercando su rostro y sus ojos caoba fijos en ella y tragándose la réplica que le iba a decir por su insulto le miro desafiante— **¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la rubia?**

— **De lo que hiciste, ella se fue hace un rato. Además no creo que te guste tener a Mirajane mirando lo que hacemos o decimos, sino…** —no termino de decir cuando este se levantó como un resorte tomándola de la mano y mirando por encima de la gente, la arrastro tras él, buscando un lugar más privado y sin dar explicación los encerró a ambos en el baño.

« ¿En qué momento llegamos al Baño?» pensó Levy mirando a su interlocutor frente a ella y cruzado de brazos.

— **¿Y bien?** —comento con ironía.

Tomando valor le miro, sintió sus mejillas calientes y sin vacilar dijo en voz alta.

— **Muchas gracias** —comento, Levy sabía que había sonado un poco formal o sosa, pero no quería quedar en deuda con él— **Sé que nos ignoraste a mi amiga y a mí, aun cuando nos conocías para no hacernos pasar vergüenza…yo…**

— **¿Yo hice eso?** —comento el burlón, luego se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro dejando su aroma tan cerca, sus ojos fijos en ella, su calor y tan masculino que era, Levy no diría que no era atractivo de alguna forma— **¿Y cuál es mi premio? ¿O debo decir cuál debe ser?**

— **Bueno, yo…** —comento en un murmullo y asintió.

«Lo sabía» pensó ella, suspiro y luego continuo a pesar de su decepción se sintió nerviosa por lo que dijera o le obligara a hacer.

— **Cierra tus ojos y extiende tus manos** —dijo él, ella lo hizo así sintió su corazón latir más fuerte al sentir el aliento de él tan cerca de su piel, sintió sus manos agarrar las suyas contra la pared haciendo desbocar aún más sus latidos, luego sintió un beso en la mejilla.

Sus manos fueron liberadas, sintió alejarse su calor y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

— **Feliz Navidad…Enana** —dijo, sintió sus mejillas calentarse y esa noche Levy solo esta noche supo que tenía más fuerza de la común, porque había dejado sentado y dolorido, posiblemente sin hijos a Gajeel Redfox.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
